Amazing Danny Phantom
by dpphan333
Summary: AU-retelling.DxS Danny Fenton was an average guy--until he went into his parent's Ghost Portal and activated it, causing him to get ghost powers. Now...he is half-Danny, half-Phantom! .Semi-permanent HIATUS!.
1. Prologue The Accident

Oh, God. _**Another**_** alternate universe (AU) DP fic.** I seriously need to write some _**canon **_**universe** DP fics. Someday, maybe...

**Danny's character is changed a **_**bit **_**from the show.** Just thought you should know. You'll see when you read!

That brings me to this. _**The disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters that you recognize from Danny Phantom. However; I do own any characters you don't recognize from Danny Phantom. **_

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

_**Amazing Danny Phantom**_

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

**Introductory Chapter: The Accident**

————————————————————————————————————————————————

Daniel "Danny" Fenton, was born on April 4th, 1990.

He was your average, ordinary guy until March 3rd, 2004, when he was thirteen years old. He had friends and family. He had to go to school and do homework. He had a curfew to get home late at night, which he was usually late for when he went to hang out with his friends.

Then again, he still has all those things. Except now, things are a bit...complicated, I guess you could say. What do I mean by this? Well...

————————————————————————

Danny Fenton and his friends stared at the strange new invention created by Danny's ghost-obsessed parents, Jack and Maddie Fenton. That was one of the many reasons Danny wasn't popular; his parents. They believed in ghosts, so Danny was automatically at the _bottom_ of the social ladder. Luckily, he had his two best (and only) friends at his side.

African American, technological mastermind Tucker Foley had been and always will be Danny's best friend, ever since kindergarten or so. He was a techno-geek; he always had _some_ sort of technology with him. He considered himself a ladies man (which he's not, in case you're wondering. He's hit on every girl at Casper High ... and failed). Tucker wore his usual yellow t-shirt, green baggy jeans, brown shoes, and – of course – black-framed glasses. Tucker was in the 'Trio'—as the friends were dubbed when talking about all three of them—since he was a techno-geek. The biggest techno-geek _ever_. Not only did he always have some sort of tech on him at all times, but he always at least tried to have more then he should. (He went through five PDAs in one day, once. Sam kept breaking them in anger. Long story.)

Slightly pale-skinned, independent Samantha 'Sam' Manson had been friends of Danny and Tucker since 1st grade. Since grade 6, she had dressed herself in all black. Well, except for the purple dot on her black t-shirt (which showed her midriff), and purple stripes on her black skirt. She was practically the only goth in Casper High, which is why she was a part in the Trio. That, and she favored being unique. Oh, that and she had a secret crush on Danny. (Well, it's secret to Danny, at least.) Sam's very good at hiding her emotions. And Danny's clueless. Put these together; and Danny never figures out Sam likes him. Sam was also the quietist of the Trio...though that wasn't saying much...

As for Danny himself, he was actually pretty normal. Well, except for his parents. Though he did have a slight mood swing problem, people got (and get) used to it. One moment he is cheerful or hyper, and next moment he's angry and annoyed. Usually he's rather indifferent. Whatever mood he was in, his care for his friends and family never faltered. Well, at least, his care for Sam never faltered. Tucker was usually the one to annoy or anger him every day, anyway. (That, and he has a crush on Sam. Not that he'd let _anyone_ know that. _Anyone_.) Danny, even though he had these mood swings almost constantly, was usually very good at hiding his emotions. Usually. He wasn't as good at hiding emotions as Sam, but he was close.

As for his clothes; Sam convinced Danny (in 7th grade) to start wearing _some_ black. He stopped wearing white t-shirts and wore black ones instead. (He hasn't worn a white t-shirt to go out into the public since unless absolutely necessary). That actually looked good on him. He kept wearing blue jeans, but even they looked pretty cool with the black t-shirt. He wasn't "goth" like Sam was, anyway.

Anyway, now that we have learned more about our...'heroes'—I guess you could call them—let's get on with the story.

Jack, Danny's father, spoke, "Kids..._this_...is our finest work." He motioned to the new machine . It was, basically, just a hole in the wall. Both the doorway and inside it were shaped like a hexagon.

"Uh...what exactly...is it?" Danny asked, crossing his arms to try and hide his amusement and resisted the urge to smile at his father's personality. Jack was always cheerful and almost oblivious to the world around him. Especially when working on an invention.

"'It'...is the _Fenton Portal_." Jack answered, proudly.

Tucker whispered to Danny, "Yup, not egoistical at all." Danny snickered at Tucker's remark.

Maddie, Danny's mother, explained, "Well, we call it the Fenton Portal since it _is_ _our_ portal."

"Though we did make the prototype way back in college. With our old college pal, Vladdie!" Jack grinned.

"Uh-huh..." Danny frowned. He had an 'uncle' Vlad? Who knew?

Maddie continued, "_Anyway_...the Fenton Portal, also known as a Ghost Portal, is a gateway to another dimension..."

Tucker interupted, "The 'ghost dimension'?"

"Well, yes. We call it the 'Ghost Zone'. It's easier to say." Maddie answered.

"And spell." Jack added.

The Trio glanced at each other with knowing looks. Jack was brilliant...when it came to ghosts, at least. Everything else...not so much. Danny's mother, however, was a genius, and much smarter in general. Compared to Jack. _Especially_ compared to Jack.

"Anyway...we were waiting for you to get home to activate the portal. Because it's important for all Fentons to be present during this...this..." Jack trailed off.

Maddie offered, "Glorious?"

"... _Glorious_, yeah. Glorious event." Jack seemed proud in himself to use such a word.

"Then where's Jazz?" Danny pointed out, unamusement clear in his voice and expression.

Jack and Maddie glanced at each other nervously.

Maddie sighed, "Well, Jazz...she...you know she hates (and doesn't believe in) ghosts, so...we didn't bother."

Jazz was, supposedly, the first Fenton _ever_ to not believe in _anything_ supernatural. Well, as far back as 'supernatural history' goes, at least. Danny himself believed in ghosts. He thought they were cool. He really wanted to see one, someday. If they exist. He _believed_ in them, yeah, but sometimes he was a bit skeptical

"Oh. Ok."

"Wait," Sam spoke up for practically the first time being in the lab. "Why is Tucker here? And—more _importantly_—why am _I_ here?"

Danny answered for his parents, "Because you're _my_ friends."

Tucker blinked, "That doesn't mean _we_ believe in ghosts. Though, personally, I believe in 'em." Tucker pulled out his PDA and began messing with it. He held up the screen and showed it to the other four people in the room, striking a dramatic pose. He held the PDA high into the air. The screen flashed the number **96.430478230482414832048**. Tucker said, "According to my calculations, there's a 96.430478230482414832048percent chance the Ghost Zone exists." Tucker then exited the dramatic pose to fiddle with his PDA for another moment before entering the same dramatic pose. The number: **67.146516731456134341846164985423446610619164678941515348641318413** flashed on the screen. Tucker said, "And there's a 67.146516731456134341846164985423446610619164678941515348641318413 percent chance that ghosts exist. So that means there's more of a chance of the Ghost Zone thing existing then the ghost's themselves."

"I like those odds!" Jack grinned. Danny blinked in confusion.

Sam sighed, "Well, I believe in ghosts, but I don't need to make _calculations_ on a silly PDA, like _certain techno-freaks in this room_."

Tucker pouted at the goth. He got the puppy-dog expression and tears formed in his eyes, "Did...you just...insult me...and my 'baby'?" He put his PDA away and buried his face in his hands and began fake-crying.

Sam played along. She got a guilty look on her face, "Oh, Tucker...I'm sorry. I didn't _mean_ to insult you. It just slipped out of my mouth. I mean...tech's your _thing_. I'm sorry."

"...Are you..._really_?" Tucker asked, peeking through his fingers.

"Yes. I'm sorry for insulting you...and your '_baby_'." Sam said, making quotation marks with her fingers before crossing her arms.

At this point of the rather strange conversation, Danny burst out laughing.

"Good." Tucker returned to normal and pulled out his PDA and began 'petting' it, "She didn't mean it when she insulted us...no..."

Danny stopped laughing and stared at Tucker in confusion, then at Sam with a knowing look. He muttered, "Something tells me she didn't mean the apology either."

Sam shrugged at him, then looked at the Fenton Portal. The goth girl asked, "So, are we here to watch a supernatural portal thing get activated, or are we going to insult Tucker some more and then we have to apologize for it?"

"I vote for portal activation. Though, insulting Tucker would be amusing to see him _fake cry_ again." Danny nodded.

"Me, too. I vote portal activation. I agree _wholeheartedly_ with Danny on the insulting Tucker issue, though." Sam nodded.

Tucker grinned, "Me, three! But I disagree with the whole insult Tucker thing. He really is a cool and awesome guy, if you get to know him."

Maddie watched the three friends in amusement. She asked Jack, "Don't they remind us of _us_ when we were younger?"

"Yes, they do. Now, let's activate this baby!" Jack held up the final plug for the Fenton Portal. The Trio watched as Jack quickly and not-that-dramatically plugged in the final cord to the wall. "_BANZAI_!" Everyone looked at the portal expectantly.

A few seconds passed.

Jack spoke, "Any moment now!" Thirty seconds passed. "...Soon!" Jack grinned. A minute was gone. "...Someday..." Jack's grin shrank slightly. A few minutes passed. "...Now!...Soon..." Jack's grin was almost gone.

"Uh, Mr. Fenton...maybe it's...not working?" Sam spoke up. Even though she was usually the quiet one, she was a bit braver when it came to speaking up at times that both Danny and Tucker weren't. This was one of those times. Though she seemed more and more outgoing in the past few years of hanging out with Danny and Tucker. Danny didn't want to disappoint his father more by saying aloud that the portal wasn't working, and Tucker had stopped looking at the portal and was now playing a game on his PDA. With the volume turned down, of course.

"I don't understand...all that work...but..." Jack shook his head in confusion.

Maddie sighed, "Maybe we got some calculations wrong. Come on, Jack, let's go check." She took his arm in (both of) her own and led him up the stairs.

"Yeah, maybe we made a wrong calculation! TO THE CALCULATIONS!" Jack boomed cheerfully, dragging Maddie the rest of the way into wherever they kept their calculations and such. Danny guessed it was in their room as he heard them go up more stairs.

"Cool, we're alone in the lab." Sam spoke up.

Danny shrugged, "Big deal. I've been alone down here a lot. The computer down here is the best of them all." Danny nodded at the computer nearby.

"Yes, but there wasn't a cool portal thing in the wall, was there?" Sam asked, walking over to said portal.

Danny followed her cautiously as Sam looked into the hexagonal hole. Danny stood in front of Sam almost protectively as he looked into the portal. Sam blinked in surprise and confusion, but didn't say anything. Danny frowned, "Maybe there is no ghost dimension."

"Ghost _Zone_." Tucker corrected. He walked over to the other two, putting his PDA away.

Danny rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah. Still..." Danny looked into the portal thoughtfully.

"What kind of things do you think are on the other side?" Sam asked Danny.

Danny replied, "I don't know...but I'm going to find out." Danny walked away from the portal and into a closet in the lab. Tucker and Sam glanced at each other in confusion. Danny came out of the closet, wearing a white hazmat suit with black gloves and boots. There was a picture of Jack's head on the chest of the hazmat.

"No way." Sam shook her head, "You are _not _going into that portal"—Danny opened his mouth to protest, but Sam continued—"with the face of your _father_ on the chest. Just..._ew_." Sam ripped off the picture of Jack.

"Thanks." Danny said. He walked past Sam and stepped into the portal.

Sam gasped, "Wait!" Danny turned to look out of the portal. Sam pulled out a camera. Sam grinned, "Say 'Fenton'." She aimed the camera at Danny.

Danny grinned and waved, "Fenton!" Sam snapped the photo. Danny and Tucker were the only ones that knew that Sam had a secret ambition to be a journalist. In fact, nether Danny or Tucker knew about this until recently. Sam began taking random pictures. They asked why she had a camera with her at almost all times and she admitted she had a side-hobby of photography. And since she was a very talented writer, she worked for the school newspaper...for extra credit, of course...

"We can put this in the yearbook. 'Youngest Fenton (at the time this photo was taken) goes into strange portal thing created by parents.'" Tucker joked.

Danny rolled his eyes and turned back into the portal to walk deeper inside. He said, "You know, it's not so bad in here. Dark, depressing, scary..."

"Sounds like heaven." Sam said, sarcastically.

"Goth heaven." Danny answered, grinning to himself.

"Danny, even _I_ couldn't live in _there_. It's too...creepy." Sam frowned.

"Hey, I think I saw a spider..." Danny said, mostly to himself. He did, actually, see a spider. (He knew that Sam liked spiders...)

Sam said, thoughtfully, "Well, if the spiders like it..."

Danny ignored this and noted, "Getting darker the further I go inside..." Danny put his hand on the side of the portal wall so he wouldn't trip.

Unfortunately, his hand pressed something. A switch? What...Danny looked at his hand and removed it from the wall. He could barely make out the word **On**. _Why__ is the 'on' button __inside__ the portal?_ Danny thought. His eyes widened. _Wait...that button wasn't pressed, so...__**GET OUT OF THE PORTAL**_ Danny turned and tried to run out of the portal...

...only to be blasted in the back by emerald green ectoplasmic energy...

————————————————————————

**...He's a Phantom...**

————————————————————————

...Danny was being electrocuted by green, ghostly energy, inside the portal.

Sam and Tucker could only watch through the windows on the doors of the portal. The portal's doors closed when Danny accidentally turned on the portal and they couldn't open the doors. Danny bounced around the inside of the portal, screaming. They could barely hear the screams, but they still winced slightly. Soon, Danny was sent flying from the opened doors and hit the wall. The doors closed again.

"_Danny_!" Sam gasped, running over to him. However, she stopped short when she got a good look at her best friend (and secret—event to herself—crush).

His appearance had changed. First of all; the hazmat suit. It was now black hazmat with white gloves, boots and belt instead of the other way around. The most obvious change was his whole body was glowing green slightly, and now his skin was so pale it was almost white. Speaking of white, his raven black hair was now full snowy white. Well, except his hair had some black outlines added in every once in a while, it was still basically white.

Danny's eyes opened. Sam gasped softly at the sight of his eyes. Instead of his usual sparkling sky blue, Danny had _glowing green eyes_...Danny stared quietly at the goth girl before speaking in a raspy voice; he was only able to say one word: "...Sam...?" Before Danny fainted again. Sam and Tucker watched as two light green rings appeared around Danny's waist...

————————————————————————

"_AAAAAAAAARGH_!" Danny woke up with a scream, sitting up. The first thing he saw was Sam and Tucker, who stared at him in surprise.

"Danny!" Sam stood up from the chair beside Danny's bed and hugged him, "We thought you were dead!"

"...W...what? Why...what happened?" Danny asked, confused. Then he scowled slightly (though he was blushing a slight red), "And can you please stop hugging me before I _do_ die!? Sam pulled away, blushing a light pink color that clashed greatly with her raven black hair and dark clothing. Danny's scowl vanished—as well as his blush—and was replaced by a confused frown.

Tucker explained, "You went into the portal, remember?"

"...Oh...right..." Danny put a hand on his forehead. "All I remember is...pain. Pain...lots of pain. Like I was on fire. L-like...my whole DNA was being ripped apart and restored or something." Tucker and Sam glanced at each other a bit nervously.

Sam said, "Um...there's...something else."

"What?" Danny asked, looking at her.

"When you came out of the portal you were...different. You were...your hair was white and...eyes were green..." Sam trailed off.

Danny looked down at himself to see his black t-shirt and blue jeans, "Where'd the hazmat go? And what do you _mean_ I looked different?"

"The hazmat was black instead of white. Your hair and eyes were different. Your skin was white, and your whole body was..." Tucker paused, "glowing."

"...A ghost?" Danny asked, fearfully. He asked, "What about now? Where'd the hazmat go?"

Sam sighed, "Well...it 'went away'"—cue quotation marks with her fingers—"after you changed back. It was weird. You went flying out of the portal and looked like a...a...ghost, and then there was this...flash and you...changed back to normal."

Danny sighed in relief, "So I'm _not_ dead. That's good."

"...Uh, about that..." Sam nervously smiled. "When you changed back to normal, when we picked you up to carry you upstairs..." Sam hesitated for a moment and coughed, her smile gone, "...you, ah...um...went through our arms a few times..."

————————————————————————————————————————————————

Notes/Trivia

The date being March 3 is a reference to the fact the first episode of DP was originally aired on April 3. How do you get March 3 from that? If the date in the DP universe is the date that the episode airs, and Danny had his powers for a month by Mystery Meat, Danny got zapped by the Fenton Portal and, ultimately, got ghost powers on March 3rd.

Some DxS fluff. Just little things, though.

Jazz is mentioned, but doesn't actually 'appear'.

First ghost power Danny ever uses: intangibility, though it was only mentioned by Sam, not narrated for real.

This story is in a slightly different format then most of my others.

First 'Appearances': Daniel 'Danny Fenton', Jack Fenton, Maddie Fenton, Tucker Foley, Samantha 'Sam' Manson, Danny's ghost form (which hasn't been named yet, obviously)

Running Gags introduced that appear throughout the story: 1) Danny having slight mood swings at random times.


	2. 1 Ghost Powers for the Clueless

Disclaimer: **I still don't own Danny Phantom.**

————————————————————————————————————————————————

**Chapter 1: Ghost Powers for the Clueless**

————————————————————————————————————————————————

Danny ran down the sidewalk. He wore a black t-shirt and blue shorts. He'd usually wear a white t-shirt because of the heat, and the fact he was running, but..."I'm _freezing_!" Danny complained as Sam ran beside him.

Sam shrugged. "Your body isn't used to ghost power, probably." She guessed.

Danny sighed. Sam was surprised to see his breath. He was _that_ cold? "I guess. I still can't believe I, of all people, have...you know."

It was three days after Danny went into the portal and had gotten blasted and electrocuted by it. He came out looking like a ghost. However, Danny fainted and returned to normal with a flash of light. Two light blue rings had formed at his waist. One had gone towards his head and the other to his feet, making him human again.

The day after the accident, Danny has discovered; he still had ghost powers. Yes, he had ghost powers. He kept falling through things, dropping things, going through things, etcetera. He literally went _through _things. That, and random pieces of his body kept disappearing. Whenever he went through things, his body was hardly seeable, but sometimes they disappeared completely, but he could still touch things. Of course, it took a lot of concentration to make himself normal again when anything like this happened, but he eventually got used to it.

Sam smiled, "Well, it makes more sense for someone like you to become half-ghost. I mean, how would someone who didn't have something like a Ghost Portal get zapped by ectoplasm?"

"...I guess that makes...sense." Danny admitted.

"At least you're taking it better then most people would. You're not freaking out, are you?" Sam asked.

Danny shrugged, "It's not so bad. I mean, I woke up under my bed this morning, but it could be worse, right?"

Suddenly, his whole body went transparent. Danny's eyes were closed, so he didn't see what was happening. He jogged intangibly through a mailbox, a telephone pole, and a tree before he opened his eyes, solid again, not knowing what just happened.

Sam stared and quickly caught up to him, "Uh...Danny?"

"What?" Danny looked at her.

Pause.

"Um...nothing." Sam shook her head and continued running beside Danny. She asked, "So, how are things at home with hiding your powers?"

"All right, I guess. Mom and dad are too busy being happy that the portal's working now to notice my...err...malfunctions. They're also starting to make ghost-fighting weapons and stuff, I think. I was too busy trying to get my arm solid again during breakfast." Danny shrugged.

"That sucks." Sam shrugged.

Danny shrugged, "At least I didn't fall like through the floor yesterday. I ended up in the lab. I was still intangible, so I could fly up again and end up back in my seat before anyone noticed."

Sam looked impressed, "You can fly?"

"Yeah, but I can only hover a bit. Unless I go intangible, then I can literally fly." Danny answered.

"Can I see?" Sam asked, curiously.

Danny nodded and stopped running. Sam did the same and watched as Danny concentrated. The half-ghost teen slowly hovered off the ground and began bobbing up and down in the air. Sam looked down to see prove, and saw Danny's feet a few inches off the ground.

"That's cool." Sam said as she began running again. Danny quickly hovered after her.

"Yeah, I guess." Danny landed on the ground as he moved through the air, continuing to run.

"Hey, your powers make you unique! Unique is good." Sam said.

Danny shrugged, "Yeah, you're right. Still, I wish I had more control over them." His whole body suddenly vanished into thin air.

"Err, Danny..." Sam said, nervously.

A disembodied gasp was heard and Danny reappeared after a few moments. He sighed in relief, "Phew...see? I didn't mean to do that."

"Yeah, I can tell." Sam shook her head, "Schools going to suck."

"It won't be that bad...wi-will it?"

————————————————————————

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were walking through the hallways of their school; Casper High.

It had been four months, but Danny's powers still weren't getting any better. Though they weren't malfunctioning as randomly, they did react a lot to his emotions. Though, every once in a while, it was a bit random. In fact, the instant the Trio were at the top of one flight of stairs with no-one around, Danny began sinking into the ground.

Danny yelped, "Guys, _little help here_!" He hated feeling useless...

Tucker grabbed his left arm, Sam took the right, and they both pulled him up from the ground. He had already sunk into the ground half-way before the two friends reacted. The techno-geek and goth girl held up Danny until his legs became solid again. Danny sighed and walked up another flight of stairs.

"If my parents can make something that makes me _half-ghost_, do you think they'll make something to change me back to _normal_?" Danny sighed. He shoved his hands into his jean pockets and looked down at the floor grimly as he walked. His whole body went intangible and he ghosted his way through a vending machine. The machine shook slightly as he walked through it. On the other side, he returned to normal after walking a few steps.

Sam quickly ran in front of him, "Danny, I told you before, your powers make you unique!" She smiled reassuringly.

"Well, I'd be happier about that if I could actually control them!" Danny snapped.

Both his eyes and left hand glowed green. Since he got his powers, whenever he got angry his eyes glowed green. But why was his hand—it was then that a green beam of energy fired from his hand. It wasn't a very large blast, but it went across the hall and dented a locker door. The Trio stared at the dented locker and then at Danny's glowing green hand. The hand continued to glow an eerie green for a moment before the energy fizzled away. Luckily, no-one was in the hall at the moment to see this happen.

"Sweet." Tucker said, impressed.

"Well, I have to admit, that was pretty cool." Danny said, incredulous. He held up the hand he just shot the blast from and inspected it, "Now if only I had done that on purpose..."

Sam shrugged, "Maybe if you used them more often on purpose, you would get more control."

Danny nodded and the Trio walked over to his locker. Danny concentrated and his whole left arm went intangible. Cheerful, Danny reached through his locker and tried to pull out the book he needed. Unfortunately, his arm was stuck! He pulled, but nothing happened.

"Uh, opps?" Danny said, nervously.

Sam and Tucker grabbed his stuck arm and helped him pull. Finally, Danny's whole body went insubstantial and he fell backwards. Sam and Tucker watched as he fell fully through the floor.

Sam gasped, "Danny!"

Suddenly, an intangible Danny hovered up through the floor, hovering over the ground. He became tangible again and sighed in relief. He smiled sheepishly, "I just remembered I can fly a bit easier while intangible."

Sam sighed in relief.

Danny rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah...pretty much." His whole body vanished into thin air.

"So, sadness makes him intangible, anger makes him shoot beams, and embarrassment makes him invisible." Tucker noted, recording this on his PDA.

A disembodied voice groaned, "Invisible? Great." After a few moments of concentration, he reappeared.

"You're visible again." Sam said.

"Thanks." Danny smiled gratefully. He looked at the clock in the hallway, "Come on, class starts in a few minutes." The Trio quickly went to class.

————————————————————————

Later that day, it was finally lunch, much to every student's relief—that included our heroes, of course. The Trio walked down the hall towards the cafeteria.

"My powers haven't been malfunctioning too much today." Danny said, rather cheerfully.

"That's a good sign, isn't it?" Tucker asked.

Danny nodded, "Yeah, I guess." His body suddenly phased out and began sinking through the floor. He quickly hovered himself over the ground until he returned to being solid. He joked, "I guess talking about them doesn't help."

Sam shrugged, "What else is there to talk about that's really interesting in our lives?"

"Well, there's that dance coming up." Tucker suggested.

"I'm not going." Danny shrugged.

"Why not?" Sam asked. Then she added, slightly implying, "I mean, I'd go, but nobody's asked me..."

Tucker didn't notice. "I'm going. If I can get someone to say yes." Tucker sighed, "Speaking of which, I'm going to go and try and ask someone!" He quickly slipped off.

Danny and Sam glanced at each other and shook their heads. The two friends then continued to walk towards the cafeteria.

'_This is it, Fenton...you can do it...if you can survive having _ghost powers_, you can do _this_...' _"Hey, uh, Sam...do you want to go with me to the dance?" Danny asked. _'That was actually pretty easy.'_

Sam stared at him, "W-what? Really?" She tried not to sound _too_ happy.

"I mean...as friends, of course." Danny said, nervously. _'Unless...you want to be more.' _He couldn't bring himself to add that, of course.

"Well, I don't see why not..." Sam said. Truthfully, she was resisting the urge to squeal happily and shout "YES!", but that wouldn't be goth-like. She'll resort to that reaction when she's alone.

Danny smiled at her. Suddenly, his pants went transparent and fell down. He looked down with a panicked yelp. Everyone in the hallways turned and began laughing, except Sam. The goth girl was amused, but she didn't want to laugh at her best friend. So she watched in amusement as Danny quickly ducked down and pulled his pants back up.

Danny blushed, "Uh...err...o-opps?"

"That wasn't necessary, you know." Sam chuckled.

Danny scowled angrily and his eyes flashed green in between two blinks, "We never speak of this again."

Sam rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say...if it makes you feel better, my answer is still yes." She smiled. Danny sighed and went to keep walking, when he was suddenly grabbed by the back of the shirt and lifted high into the air.

"Hey, Fen-toad!" Dash Baxter, Casper High's bully, sneered.

'_Oh, great.'_ Danny groaned, "Oh, uh...hi, Dash...what's up?" He smiled nervously.

"I got a D on my English test. You know what that means?" Dash smirked.

Before Danny could stop himself, he answered, "Uh, you're an idiot?"

Dash glared, "You'll pay for that remark, Fen-ton. I was going to just beat you up a bit, but how about I shove you in a random locker, instead?" Dash sneered and did exactly what he said he'd do; shove Danny in a nearby random locker left open. Danny shouted in surprise as the door was closed. Dash and the jocks behind him laughed and walked off.

Once they were gone, Sam went over to the locker and asked, "Danny, are you ok?" She reached forward to open the locker.

"Just...fine." Danny groaned. Suddenly, he went intangible and fell through the locker and hit the ground. Luckily, virtually no-one was in the hall, and everyone who was still in the halls wasn't looking anyway.

"Well, at least I didn't have to open the locker." Sam said. She was an expert in cracking locker combinations, since she had to do so almost every day to get Danny out of one. She smiled almost proudly, "And you stuck up to Dash!"

Danny stood up from the ground. He said, "Yeah, well...whatever. Come on, let's go before I starve to death." The two friends walked off.

————————————————————————

Danny and Sam sat at their usual table in the cafeteria. Both were eating salads. Danny wasn't a vegetarian, but he did eat more salad then he used to. Tucker always teased him for letting Sam 'change' him, but Danny didn't really care.

"How do you think Tuck's doing with getting a date to the dance?" Danny asked.

Sam shrugged, "Knowing him, not too well."

Danny snickered. He opened his mouth to say something else when he suddenly began shivering. His gasped and a whisp of blue mist swirled out of his mouth. He frowned in confusion. When you see your breath, it's a colorless mist, not _blue_...

Sam frowned, "I thought your body got used to your powers and you weren't cold anymore?"

"I-I feel fine, now. I'm warm most of the time now. I don't feel cold now, though.. That and that breath looked blue, unless it's just a ghost thing. But...I do feel...like something's...wrong..." Danny frowned slightly. There was a pause. Nothing happened. Sam opened her mouth to tell Danny he was full of crap—until someone screamed. Danny and Sam, plus everyone in the cafeteria, looked over as the doors burst open and Tucker ran in. The pale-faced techno-geek dashed over to Danny and Sam. He looked at Danny with a panicked look on his face.

Tucker panted, "Danny (pant) you have to (pant) do (pant) something!"

"What?" Danny asked, confused.

Another blue whisp whirled out of his mouth just as Tucker pointed. Danny looked over just in time to see a green octopus fly through the wall. Wait..._green_..._octopus_..._fly_..._through the wall_!? Danny's eyes widened in realization. A ghost! Wait, is that why he could see his breath? Why was it blue? _'But no-one else can see there breath, it's too warm...it must be a ghost power. A "ghost sense"! I guess that makes sense...sense...I just made a pun! In my head, but...whatever.'_

Tucker opened his mouth to say something else, but the octopus suddenly wrapped a tentacle around his mouth and lifted him into the air, causing whatever he tried to say to be muffled.

Everyone in the cafeteria screamed and quickly ran out of the room. The octopus didn't seem to care too much. It only cared about the captive it had at the moment. Until it saw that there were two people who were left in the cafeteria; Danny and Sam.

Danny looked at Sam, panicked, "What do we do?"

"'We'? You're the one with the ghost powers!" Sam pointed out.

"Oh...right." Danny stood up on the seat of the table and clenched his fists. He jumped onto the table and struck a pose as he glared, "Let go of him!"

The octopus, unamused, swung a tentacle. It hit Danny, sending the teenager flying. Danny screamed as he hit the wall and then the ground with a pained look on his face. Then he looked surprised.

"Wow, that didn't hurt as much as I expected it to..." Remembering Tucker, Danny's eyes narrowed and he ran towards the ghost octopus, "Let him go!!" He jumped into the air, using his hovering powers to go a bit higher. He reached forward, but the octopus hit him with a tentacle! Danny screamed again as he hit another wall..._again_.

"DANNY!" Sam shouted as she dodged a tentacle. Unfortunately, another one grabbed her around the mouth and lifted her into the air like Tucker.

Danny gasped, "Sam!" He jumped into the air, but was swatted away _again_! Danny groaned as he stood up, "This could be going a bit better!" He ducked under another tentacle and glared, "How am I supposed to fight a _ghost_! If I was a ghost ... but I'm just a human who has a few ghost powers. Not a real _ghost_. Wait...that's it! If I was a _ghost_! I _was_ a ghost when I got out of the portal, so why can't I look like one again?" Danny dodged another swing and then jumped over another, "Here goes nothing..." He paused and concentrated as hard as he could on what his friends described what he looked like after he stumbled out of the portal.

Two light green rings appeared around Danny's waist; one moved up and the other moved down. As the rings moved along his body, his appearance changed so that his black hair became white, his icy blue eyes became a glowing green, and his white t-shirt/blue jeans combo became the black and white hazmat suit once more. His whole body was outlined with a green ghostly glow. Once the rings was done transforming him, they faded away.

Danny looked down at himself, "Whoa..." _'This is amazing!...Ok, time to save my friends!' _

The ghost teen ran forward and jumped into the air. He tackled into the octopus and pinned it to a wall. It dropped Sam and Tucker, who were panting slightly to catch their breath. Danny then readied a punch."Stay away from my friends!" Danny snapped before punching the ghost octopus. He then grabbed it and threw it across the room, into the other wall.

Sam and Tucker stared in awe after the octopus, then at Danny in surprise. Danny looked at his hands in surprise.

"Whoa...I'm _strong_. Cool!" Danny grinned. He quickly put on a determined expression.

"Uh, Danny?" Sam said.

Danny looked at Sam, "Yeah?"

"You're...uh...hovering."

"Huh?" Danny looked down and realized he was a good three feet into the air. He blinked, "Wow, I've never hovered this high before!" He entered a mid-air battle pose, "This is awesome!" He was suddenly hit by a tentacle and sent flying.

Danny saw a wall ahead...and getting closer, _fast_! Danny shouted and quickly went intangible to phase through it. A moment later, Danny phased back through the wall, flying as fast as he could towards the octopus. Which was quite fast. He didn't notice his legs had fused into a long spectral tail behind him and he flew through the air. The tail split back into his legs as he readied a punch. He unleashed the punch on the octopus and it was sent flying across the room.

"Yeah, kick his butt, dude!" Tucker cheered.

"What do you think I'm _trying_ to be doing!?" Danny retorted in annoyance as he dodged a tentacle, grabbed it, and began twirling around. Danny let go of the tentacle and stopped twirling. The ghost octopus hit the wall and then hovered over the ground with a dizzy look on it's face. Yeah, it has eyes and a mouth, but it _is _a _ghost_octopus, so whatever.

Danny smirked, "Want more?" \The octopus stared blankly at him for a moment before going intangible and flying through the roof. Danny blinked, "Ok, then." He hovered down to the ground as Tucker and Sam walked over.

Tucker grinned, "That was awesome."

"Yeah, if it weren't for the fact I had to be a Danny..._phantom_ to do it." Danny sighed. _'Danny...Phantom? Hm...'_

He was still bobbing up and down in the air as he hovered a few inches over the floor. Two light green rings appeared around him and made him human again. His feet hit the ground. Danny blinked, "Err, I didn't mean to do that."

"We should get out of here before someone finds us." Sam said, looking around the slightly trashed cafeteria.

Danny nodded, "Good idea." The Trio walked out of the cafeteria.

Sam looked at Danny as they walked through the hall, "So are you going to keep fighting ghosts?"

"Why? I mean...what's the chance of something like _that_ happening _again_?" Danny off-handily waved his hand.

————————————————————————

It had been a few days since the ghost octopus incident. Nothing much had happened since. Though Danny did practice a bit with his powers. He still couldn't fire blasts at will, he had to be angry enough, but he had other cool powers. Flying was the easiest; it almost came naturally to him. He guessed it came naturally to ghosts, so it came naturally to half-ghosts, too. He could go invisible and intangible at will, or even both at the same time, but his powers still reacted a bit to his emotions.

At the moment, Danny 'Phantom', as Danny had dubbed his ghost form cleverly, was locked in battle with a ghost vulture. It had tackled into him, knocking him into the ground painfully.

Phantom moaned, "Once again I ask; _why me_?"

"Well, who else is supposed to fight them off?" Sam answered from the sidelines.

"Uh, the Fentons?" Phantom suggested. He unleashed a powerful hook punch with his right hand that sent the vulture flying. When referring to his parents when he was in ghost form, he called them the 'Fentons' instead of 'my parents'. It was just common sense in case someone was listening in on them.

Sam laughed, "Well, maybe _Mrs._ Fenton, but _Mr._ Fenton ..."

Phantom sighed, "Point taken."

He turned his attention back to the ghost and quickly did a crescent kick to send the ghost vulture flying behind him. Phantom quickly spun around and dashed forward, his legs fusing into a swirling ghostly tail. It split back into his legs as he unleashed two hook punches and then a straight kick that knocked the vulture into the wall. Phantom looked down at his legs as they became a tail again.

"I will never get used to this thing." Phantom joked, pointing at the tail.

"Yeah, it does look pretty creepy, but it would look creepier if you weren't a ghost." Sam shook her head.

Phantom blinked, "Good point." He quickly moved to the side to dodge the ghost vulture, split his tail into two legs, spun around, and unleashed a roundhouse spin-kick on it's head. It squawked loudly and it hit the floor. Phantom asked, "What now?"

"Lure it to FentonWorks?" Sam suggested.

"Thanks, but you're not getting rite of me that easily!" Phantom smirked.

He grabbed Sam's wrist and turned both of them intangible. Phantom hovered there for a moment to fuse his legs into a tail before taking off through the air. Phantom phased them through the wall. The ghost vulture saw this and quickly phased through the wall after them. It wasn't letting it's prey escape! Sam looked down at the city below in surprise. Phantom turned them invisible as well as intangible, just in case anyone looked up. But Phantom wasn't experienced enough to make himself or anyone or anything else invisible to other ghosts yet, so the vulture could still see them.

Sam remarked, amazed, "Wow...it's...beautiful." This was a rare thing to hear from her.

'_Just like you, but you hide it from he world, Sam...no, that wouldn't be very bright to say. If I wanted to be _that_ obvious, I'd shout "I love you, Sam!", and I'm certainly not _that_ desperate...yet...' _"I guess." Phantom shrugged as he looked down. He then looked at Sam. Well, in the direction where the invisible Sam was since he was still holding her wrist. He asked, "You ok?"

"Yeah, but next time you take off into the air, ask my permission first unless it's an _emergency_, ok?" Sam rolled her eyes, though Phantom couldn't see it. He could practically—no...literally feel it, though.

Phantom smiled nervously, "Uh, sorry."

He looked down and saw FentonWorks. He suddenly dived down and phased them into the house. The ghost vulture quickly chased after them. Phantom phased through the Op-Center on the roof, the actual roof of the house, the attic, his own room, the kitchen, and then they finally reached the lab. Seeing no-one else, Phantom landed on the floor and turned them solid and visible again.

Sam shuddered, "Whoa, being intangible is weird."

"You're telling _me_?" Phantom asked, rolling his eyes. The ghost boy was suddenly tackled by the ghost vulture. Phantom yelped and quickly flipped through the air and pinned the vulture to the floor. Phantom's eyes glowed a brighter green, "I've had _enough_ of you!" He spun around and threw the ghost vulture flying into the Fenton Portal. Phantom watched as the portal closed itself automatically. Why it was open already, Phantom didn't want to know. It opened whether anyone wanted it to or not, supposedly.

Sam walked over to Phantom, "That took a little longer then it should have."

"Yeah, well, I'm new to this superhero thing, in case you haven't noticed." Phantom rolled his emerald green eyes.

Sam shrugged, "You're doing pretty well for a newbie."

"Good to hear, thanks." Phantom sighed. He smiled, "But at least my powers aren't malfunctioning as much since I started using them more, so you were right about that."

"Well, that's good news. But we should get back to the Nasty Burger before Tucker thinks we ditched him after fighting the ghost." Sam pointed a thumb over her shoulder.

Phantom nodded and offered a hand. He smiled cheesily, "Air Phantom?"

"Air Phantom." Sam agreed, taking his hand. Phantom turned them invisible and intangible and flew them through the roof, towards the Nasty Burger. They had to get their fast before Phantom's powers—

"Oh, no, Fenton form!?" Danny shouted just as the rings faded away. The half-ghost boy and goth girl fell straight down towards the ground. Luckily there was a conveniently placed dumpster filled with pillows that both Danny and Sam landed in. Sam landed on top of Danny and, once they recovered, they quickly pulled away from each other, blushing deeply.

—Acted up...

————————————————————————————————————————————————

Notes/Trivia

The title is a reference Danny's nick-name as clueless.

Starting with this chapter, Danny has barely any control over his ghost powers. This doesn't stop for a while.

In this chapter, we start in March, then skip April, May, June, and July. But Danny's powers are still malfunctioning greatly.

It is revealed that Danny's powers are greatly affected by emotions. Even though his powers so malfunction randomly at times, they are also effected by emotions. Sadness makes him go intangible. Anger makes his eyes glow green, but he also fires green beams of energy if angry enough. Embarrassment makes him invisible.

Danny's body glows green instead of white.

Danny names his ghost form "Danny Phantom". Once he names it, when Danny is in ghost form, he is narrated as 'Phantom'.

Danny doesn't use his battle cry of, "I'm goin' ghost!"/"Goin' ghost!" at this point in the story. Don't worry, he'll start using it eventually...

Ghost Powers Introduced: Intangibility, hovering, glowing eyes (when really angry), green blasts ("ghost ray"), turning other objects intangible/invisible, invisibility, 'ghost sense', transformation, abnormal agility – speed – and strength, flying, ghostly tail, turning other people invisible or/and intangible


	3. 2 Getting Back

Disclaimer: I still don't own Danny Phantom...

————————————————————————————————————————————————

**Chapter 2: Getting Back**

————————————————————————————————————————————————

The students of Casper High were used to seeing the infamous Danny Fenton run down the hallways of Casper High, away from Dash Baxter. That's why nobody seemed to really care that Danny ran down the halls after 'talking back' to Dash.

"Get back here, Fenton!" Dash barked.

Danny mumbled sarcastically, "Let me think about it." He dived around a corner and, not seeing anyone, went invisible and intangible.

Dash ran past the unseen-teen. Actually, Dash ran _through_ him, but Danny didn't really mind. He was used to going through things and things going through him by now. Danny watched, almost amused, as Dash ran down the hall and turned a corner. Not seeing anyone, Danny became visible and tangible again. Danny laughed for a moment, but his smile vanished, his eyes widened, and his whole body temperature dropped a few degrees. His mouth was forced open by a whisp of blue mist that leaked out of his mouth and evaporated quickly into the air.

"Now?" Danny grumbled. He glanced around and struck a pose before unleashing his ghost powers, causing two green rings appeared, one moving up and the other moving down. Once they fizzled away, the ghost teen Danny Phantom stood where the 'normal' Danny Fenton once was.

Suddenly, a locker nearby creaked open. Phantom recognized it as Locker #733 , the locker that was rumored to be haunted by a ghost. Seeing as how he fought ghosts on an almost daily basis, Phantom wouldn't be surprised. However, the locker closed again. Phantom frowned.

Phantom saw someone coming around the corner. He went invisible and watched as Nathan Lester, one of the most famous geeks of Casper High, walked by. On the other corner on the other end of the hall, Kwan Chin and Paulina Sanchez turned the corner. They saw Nathan and grinned evilly at each other, seeing Nathan stood with his back towards one of those table things with wheels that janitors have all their gear on and stuff.

Paulina is the most popular girl in the school. She was 'perfect'. Phantom mentally snorted. He used to have a crush on her, but that was ages ago. _'Sam's right, she _is_ the shallowest end of the gene pool.' _Phantom thought, disgusted. Paulina wore a pink t-shirt and blue jeans that showed off her 'perfect' body...and it's curves, of course.

Kwan Chin is Dash's best friend, which meant he was a bully, too. Though Phantom always thought Kwan wasn't such a bad guy when Dash or any other popular person wasn't around. He wore a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and a generic jock jacket that they all, including Dash, wore.

Paulina walked innocently over to Nathan and began sweet-talking him. Nathan, being inexperienced with girls, began stuttering. Phantom was slightly amused, but quickly banished these thoughts when he saw Kwan sneak behind Nathan and suddenly pushed the thing-which-had-all-the-janitors-equipment-with-wheels into Nathan. Nathan screamed as he flipped over it and ended up in the bucket of water in it. Paulina and Kwan laughed at him.

Phantom's 'ghost sense' went off again and locker 733 burst open. Green ghostly energy burst from it and began swirling around the hallway. Kwan and Paulina stared as the energy suddenly pulled out Nathan from the water. The ghostly mist turned Nathan intangible so he dried off before putting him down safely. The mist suddenly split into two mists. One shoved Kwan into a locker and the other dumped the water onto Paulina. Paulina shrieked and ran into the nearest girl's washroom. Phantom smiled in amusement and watched as the two mists fused back into one and formed into a ghost.

He looked like a ghost who was actually a person when alive, out of a pre-color TV series of some kind. Since he was only black, white, and gray, he had black hair, grey eyes, and grey and white nerdy clothes. He had a pair of black glasses on his face.

Seeing as how Nathan had run off, Kwan was stuck in a locker, and Paulina was long gone, Phantom began visible again and hovered over to the ghost. He asked, "Who are you?"

"Huh?" The black and white ghost turned to him in confusion. He blinked, "I am Sidney Poindexter, the bully-fighter!"

"Wow. That's cool, I guess. This school needs someone like you. I should have done what you did, but I didn't want to interfere with human problems." Phantom shrugged.

Sidney nodded and pushed up his glasses, "Say, aren't you the ghost that was being chased by that other bully? Why were you running from him?"

"Uh, well..." Phantom started, when he accidentally reverted to human form. Danny smiled extremely sheepishly, "Err...opps?"

Sidney gasped, "You're the halfa that everyone's talking about! The one that protects the real world from evil ghosts!"

Danny blinked, "Well, you're the first ghost who hasn't tried to kill me, so I'm guessing there are good ghosts, too?"

"Sane ones, you mean?" Sidney chuckled, "Yeah, a few. Anyway, I must be going." He struck a heroic pose in the air, "Until another bully strikes!" Sidney dived into the locker again. Danny looked into the locker to see Sidney looking back at him through a mirror. Sidney then vanished from view and Danny saw only his reflection. The locker door slammed shut.

"Well, that was interesting." Danny mumbled, before walking off.

————————————————————————

Later that day, the Trio were walking through the hallways of Casper High.

Tucker stared, "'Sidney Poindexter, the bully-fighter?'"

"Yup." Danny nodded.

"Weird." Tucker said.

Sam shrugged, "Actually, I'm just glad we have prove there are good ghosts. Not every person that dies has _evil_ unfinished business, right?"

"And I'm just glad I don't have to fight this one." Danny sighed.

"Good point." Sam smiled.

Danny gasped, releasing a whisp of blue spectral mist. He groaned, "Guys, we _might_ have a problem."

"FENTON!" Dash erupted as he stomped towards the three friends.

"Make that two problems." Danny grumbled before turning towards Dash.

The jock suddenly picked up Danny and pinned him to a locker. Nobody noticed locker 733 begin to glow slightly. Dash had pinned Danny to locker 731 with one arm. Dash was really tall for his age, easily towering over Danny no matter what the half-ghost did to try to be taller. Well, unless he hovered...but that wouldn't be a good idea in middle of a busy hallway.

"I don't know how you escaped me this morning, but I won't let you slip out of my fingers again!" Dash snapped. He readied a punch.

Danny's 'ghost sense' went off again and he glanced over at Sidney's locker just as it blasted open. A green mist leaked out and shoved Dash away. The mist formed the ghost of Sidney Poindexter as he hovered over the knocked-over Dash.

Sidney shouted, "I am Sidney Poindexter, the bully-fighting ghost! I stick up to bullies for the little guy, because I used to be that little guy!" He landed on the floor and glared at Dash as the jock stood up.

Dash hadn't seen Sidney hovering and wasn't really listening. He glared, "Get out of the way, geek!" He reached towards Sidney. The ghost simply went intangible and Dash fell through him. The Trio watched as Dash yelped and hit the ground. Sidney spun around and glared at Dash. Dash stood up and stared at Sidney in fear.

"G-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g..." Dash stuttered.

"Ghost?" Danny offered in a dry voice and a bemused look on his face.

"GHOST!" Dash screamed and ran.

Everyone in the hallway (except the Trio) who had seen this happen screamed and ran. Everyone who hadn't seen it didn't want to be left out, so they reluctantly joined in. Either way, only the Trio and Sidney were left in the hallway.

Sidney was confused, "Why did everyone run? I was only teaching the bully a lesson?"

Danny sighed, "Well, no offence, but you _are_ a ghost."

"What about you? They don't run from you." Sidney pointed at Danny.

"That's because they don't know about my powers. Besides, you were beating up Dash. Anyone who beats up Dash has to be pretty tough...or a ghost." Danny shrugged.

Sidney looked a bit disappointed, "Oh, I wish I was just a halfa, not a full ghost."

"Halfa?" Tucker asked, confused.

"Half-a human, half-a ghost." Sidney said, proudly, "It's what everyone in my school calls him, though I hear the term is spreading the Ghost Zone." He pointed at Danny again.

Danny rolled his eyes, "Well, it's not so great being a 'halfa'. I couldn't imagine being a _full_-ghost. Especially if I became an evil one." Danny shuddered.

Sidney didn't respond. Instead, he spoke, "I will return. So warn all the bullies in this school, none of them will be able to escape the wrath of _Sidney Poindexter_!" Sidney laughed before turning into a ghostly mist and going back into locker 733. It slammed shut.

There was a pause, until Sam said, "Well, that was...weird."

"Agreed." Danny said, before the Trio walked off.

————————————————————————

Danny Phantom was deep in battle with...

"I am the _Box Ghost_!" The ghost shouted. Boxes hovered into the air around him.

Phantom blinked, "Uh...ok." _'How lame is _that_?'_

The Box Ghost shouted, "Beware, ghost teen, my boxes of doom! With these..." The Box Ghost paused to read the labels on the boxes around him. "Large math and science textbooks—OF DOOM!—I will defeat you!" The Box Ghost laughed evilly and the boxes went flying at Phantom.

_Extremely_ bemused, the teen halfa went intangible and the boxes phased through him and hit the floor. Phantom became solid again and asked, "Is that the best you've got?"

"Uh...BEWARE!" The Box Ghost shouted and tackled into Phantom. The box-obsessed ghost turned both of them intangible and phased through a wall into the stage in the gym. There was an assembly at the moment, which Danny _Fenton_ had to skip to fight this stupid and incredibly _lame_ghost!

"I've had enough of you!" Phantom snapped as he hovered a few inches over the floor. He struck a battle pose. However, there was a flash of blinding light and liquidized ectoplasm spun around him, reverting Danny Phantom into Danny Fenton. Danny looked down at himself as his feet touched the ground slowly. He groaned, "I really have to stop doing that." He looked up at the Box Ghost nervously.

"Haha! Prepare to be defeated, my worthy nemesis, by...". A box hovered up to the ghost and he read it, "the main costumes for the main cast of the Broadway classic: _My Fair Lady_!" He laughed evilly. Danny blinked in confusion as the box opened and a dress suddenly shot out and hit him. Danny went intangible just as a large crowd of clothes went flying at him. The Box Ghost laughed evilly again and floated up through the roof.

Danny was sent flying intangible onto the stage just as the curtains rose. The pile of clothes fell to show...Danny in the pink and white dress, plus make-up. A pink hat was on his head and he was holding a cane. Danny blinked and looked down at himself, then at the crowd, which was filled with a rather awkward silence.

"_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_!" The crowd roared with laughter. The halfa's face fell and he looked down with a groan.

————————————————————————

Two days later, in the morning, Danny Phantom was—once again—fighting a ghost.

Phantom ran down the hallways as a ghost lion chased him through the hallways. People watched the chase in confusion as Phantom phased through various objects and people. The ghost lion, however, simply knocked them out of the way. Which is why people got out of the way as fast as possible, not wanting to get run over or hit by _those_ claws...

Phantom sighed, "This would be so much easier if I could actually capture the stupid ghost!" He jumped into the air to dodge the lion and then took off flying through the halls with his spectral tail behind him in a straight line with a point at the end. Phantom could fly much faster then he could run, which was saying a lot. In ghost form he could run much faster then any normal human. Still, he could fly much faster then he could run anyway.

The ghost lion roared and quickly flew after him. Phantom spun around and caught it around the neck before twirling around through the air and smashing the ghost into the ground. Phantom growled, his eyes glowing a brighter pulsating green, "Back to the zoo for you, buddy!" He then proceeded with beating up the ghost lion. It fought back, but Phantom was much faster and the lion soon was defeated. It growled one last time before flying up and phasing through the roof. Phantom sighed in relief and looked around. Nobody had stayed to watch the fight.

Phantom hovered a few inches over the ground and reverted to human form. Danny said to himself, "Well, that wasn't so bad."

As if on cue, the bell rang. He groaned, "Great, going to be late for class!" He went invisible, then intangible so he could fly in human form, and took off flying through the hallway. His legs fused into a ghostly tail, which he couldn't do in human form unless intangible.

He became visible and landed on the ground (his tail becoming two legs again) in front of the classroom door. He became tangible again before opening the door and quickly entering the class.

Mr. Lancer looked at him from his desk. He asked, "Late _again_, Mr. Fenton? May I ask why?" Sam and Tucker looked up from their books and then at Danny with a look that asked the same question.

Danny sighed, "You...wouldn't believe me." Sam and Tucker nodded in realization before looking down at their books again. Danny quickly sat in his seat and opened his textbook.

Mr. Lancer looked at the Trio suspiciously before looking around the class, "Open up your books to pg. 23."

————————————————————————

The Trio walked down the hallways after Lancer's class, towards the cafeteria. Sam and Tucker were having an interesting conversation.

"Tucker, you're overreacting." Sam sighed.

Tucker shook his head, "But doesn't it sometimes feel like you don't..._exist_? Like...like someone's controlling our lives, _every single step_?" Tucker took a few exaggerated footsteps and then began walking normally again. He pointed down, "_See_? I don't think I'd do that _normally_, even to prove a point...do you?"

Danny snickered, "No offense, Tuck, but you aren't exactly normal."

"Well, nether are you." Tucker retorted.

"...Good point."

Sam shrugged, "Tucker, I'm sure it's just all in your head. I mean, seriously, you're making our lifes sound like a cartoon or a comic book or a novel or something."

Tucker pointed at Danny, "And the fact ghosts exist and our best friend is, in fact, half-ghost, _doesn't_ make our life sound like fiction?"

"Tucker, I've had enough of this '_theory_' of yours." Danny sighed, sounding tired, "I was deep in battle with a ghost lion this morning and I think I'd rather talk about _that_ then stupid theories of existence."

"Fine." Tucker sighed, "How hard was it?"

"Meh, harder then the Box Ghost. But the ghost octopus is harder then that weirdo, so it's not saying much." Danny chuckled.

Tucker laughed, "I still think the 'Box Ghost' is just a cover up to the fact you _wanted_ to wear that dress!"

Danny glared, making his eyes glow a pulsating green, "_Shut up_, Tuck."

"You have to admit," Sam giggled, which was really, really surprising, "it _was_ kinda funny..."

"Whatever." Danny grumbled. His eyes widened, mouth opened, and his 'ghost sense' swirled out of his mouth. _Almost tauntingly,_ He noted. The halfa sighed, "Well, here we go..." He dived into the janitors closet beside him. There was a green flash inside, and after a moment, Phantom phased out of the door. Phantom said, becoming tangible again, "Where's the gho—?" He was suddenly hit by a box in the back of the head and hit the ground in front of Sam and Tucker. He rolled over and hovered up.

Whenever he stood in ghost form, his body made him hover a few inches over the ground, unless he wanted to land on the floor. It just came naturally in ghost form to hover.

"I am the Box Ghost!" The Box Ghost shouted, phasing through the wall.

Phantom looked at Sam and Tucker with an unamused look, "Told you he exists." He suddenly rocketed forward into the air and punched the Box Ghost, sending the box-loving ghost flying into a locker, practically destroying the locker! Phantom looked at his fist in surprise, "I'll still never get over the fact I'm so strong in ghost form..."

The Box Ghost shouted, "I will destroy you...uh..."

"Phantom. Danny Phantom." Phantom introduced himself, boredly.

"...I will destroy you, Danny Phantom, my worthy foe!" The Box Ghost laughed evilly.

Phantom thought back to the pink dress incident and his eyes glowed a brighter green, "I think I'll be the only one destroying someone today!" His clenched fists glowed green and he shouted, "THIS IS FOR MAKING...uh...that...FENTON KID WEAR A PINK DRESS TWO DAYS AGO!" He punched his clenched fists at the Box Ghost and green beams of energy shot from his fists, hitting the Box Ghost and sending the ghost flying through the wall intangibly. Phantom sighed in relief and vanished into thin air both invisible and intangible. He phased into the janitors closet and reverted into Danny Fenton with a flash of light.

Danny came out of the closet and glanced around. He grinned at Sam and Tucker.

Tucker whistled and said, only so the Trio could hear, "You can shoot beams now? Cool!"

"Actually, I had to think about the 'pink dress incident' two days ago and I got angry enough to use them." Danny shrugged.

"Think about being able to use them willingly." Tucker said, thoughtfully.

"Fights will certainly get easier." Danny sighed. The Trio resumed walking down the hallway.

————————————————————————

Finally the school day was over. Danny walked down the hallway with Sidney's locker. Suddenly, Dash turned the corner and grabbed Danny's arm. He sneered, "Let's get this over with before that nerdy ghost appears." He shoved the teen halfa into locker number 732, right beside Sidney's locker (733). Dash laughed and quickly ran off.

Danny's eyes glowed green in the darkness of the locker. He growled, "That's _**it**_!!" He very quickly morphing from weak and defenseless Danny Fenton into strong and powerful Danny Phantom. Phantom phased through the locker door and flew around the corner. He didn't notice locker 733 begin to glow with green energy...

Phantom caught up to Dash to see him flirting with Paulina. Phantom, still intangible, put his hands on Dash's back. He was intangible, so Dash wouldn't feel him. Phantom thought about the evil things he could do with intangibility to a normal person, when he felt his whole body suddenly get sucked by some sort of mini black hole...and found himself...

"In Dash's body?" 'Dash' asked. His eyes glowed green and he spoke with Phantom's voice. Phantom's voice was basically Danny _Fenton's_ voice, but with a ghost-like echo.

Paulina frowned in confusion, "What?"

'_Good thing Paulina isn't the brightest bulb in the bunch!' _"Uh, well, err...did...I ever mention to you that I...I'm thinking of joining the...err...'nerds who clip their toenails, then keep them and wash their grandmother's feet every single day' club. Speaking of which, do you want to see my toenail clippings in my locker?" 'Dash' smiled. If anyone was observant enough, it was very resembling to Danny Fenton's smile.

Paulina frowned, "Ew, get away from me, loser!" She snapped before stomping off.

Phantom ghosted out of Dash's body before flying intangibly to the locker he was just in. Dash asked himself, "Why do I feel like washing my mother's feet?"

Phantom phased into the locker and reverted to Danny Fenton. He paused before asking, "Wait, why'd I do that?" He phased his head invisibly and intangibly to look around. He didn't see anyone and phased fully out of the locker before going fully invisible and intangible, just in case he ran into Dash. He then ran down the hall. Since he was intangible, he didn't create any noise no matter what he did, other then create a slight breeze from him running. Also, he had no shadow while intangible. If he was just invisible, he would still have a shadow.

He didn't notice Sidney phase his head out of the locker and stare after Danny with a frown. He said, "I'm sorry in advance, Phantom..."

————————————————————————

The next day, Danny woke up and entered the kitchen of FentonWorks to find his father happily holding a new ghost-hunting invention of sorts. They looked like metal gloves of some kind.

Danny asked, "Hey, dad. What're you doing?"

"Hey, Danny! Here, you can try _these_ out. The _Fenton Ghost Gloves_! Just 'Ghost Gloves' for short. They let you grab a ghost even if it goes intangible or tries anything else!" Jack said, proudly. He gave them to Danny.

"What am I supposed to try them out on?" Danny pointed out.

Jack shrugged, "I dunno. I'm done with them until I can catch a ghost, so you can hold onto them!"

"...Ok, then." Danny shook his head in confusion and left the room to go to school. _'Why would I need them if I have ghost powers? Oh, well. You never know, right?'_ With that thought, Danny put the Ghost Gloves in his backpack before leaving for school.

————————————————————————

Before school started, Danny and Tucker were laughing over the story which Danny has told his friends about him possessing Dash.

Sam corrected him, "Actually, it's 'overshadowing'. Possession is for demons."

Danny and Tucker stared at her. Tucker asked, "How do you know this?"

"Duh, _goth_?" Sam rolled her eyes and motioned to the dark clothes she wore and continued, "I'm an expert in the supernatural." She smiled proudly. _'And I actually _listen_ when Danny's dad blathers on about ghosts, but they don't need to know that!'_

"So she _does_ have a part in this team other then the superheroes love interest!" Tucker gasped. Sam glared at Tucker and kicked him under the table. Tucker screamed in pain. Sam then innocently looked away, whistling. Danny was going for the more ghost-like way for revenge. His eyes glowed green and he pointed a glowing green finger at the PDA in front of Tucker on the table. A small-sized green beam of ectoplasmic energy shot out from his finger and destroyed the PDA!

Tucker gasped, "My PDA!! _NOOOOOOOO_!" Tucker hugged the destroyed PDA.

Sam put up her hands in surrender, "Hey, that wasn't me!" She looked at Danny in time to see the half-ghost teens glowing green eyes fizzle out to a humane icy blue. She smirked, "But I certainly applaud whoever _did_." Danny grinned proudly.

"_You_!" Tucker gasped, looking at Danny. He pointed accusingly at the teen halfa, "You...you...traitor!" He shouted dramatically.

Danny raised an eyebrow as if to ask, "What the hell are you talking about?" He didn't actually ask that aloud.

Tucker still answered the un-spoken question, "I knew you would go to the dark side eventually...and by the dark side, I mean her!" Tucker pointed at Sam. He paused and let his arm fall as he said, thoughtfully, "Then again, it might be because you've been lovebirds since we all started liking the opposite sex..."

Danny's eyes flared green again as he glared. Sam joined in on glaring at the techno-geek. Halfa and goth teen alike shouted, "_We aren't lovebirds_!" They paused and glanced at each other in surprise. They blushed slightly before they continued glaring at Tucker. The blush vanished as they glared.

"Hey, I'm just telling the truth!" Tucker replied. Tucker put his hands up in surrender. Danny's green eyes glowed even brighter. He suddenly went intangible and phased into Tucker's body. Tucker shouted in surprise and his eyes glowed a pulsating green. 'Tucker' spoke in Danny Phantom's voice (even if Danny was in human form when he overshadowed him), "Hi, I'm Tucker Foley. TF as in 'Too Fine'...or not. Don't let the tech and lack of charm fool you, I'm a stud!" 'Tucker' said, proudly. 'Tucker' pulled out his PDA and frowned, "Hey, didn't I...err...that great and wonderful and handsome Danny Fenton destroy my PDA? Oh, right, I have more then one PDA! Duh, me. Oh, look at this, my password is 'Too Fine'. Wow, that's creative. I know, I'll change it...there. Dadada...oh, look, it's my **Doomed** cheat codes. Opps, I just deleted them! Here, I'll just go into the deleted items...oh my, I accidentally deleted them permanently! NOOOOO!" Tucker gasped as Danny left Tucker's body and sat innocently beside Sam again.

Tucker asked, "What'd he just do?" Sam just laughed loudly at him. "Come on, tell me!"

Before Danny or Sam could answer, Mr. Lancer walked up to the Trio and said, "Mr. Fenton, I regret to inform you that your locker has been mysteriously smashed as if someone had crashed into it at a high speed." Danny blinked and remembered he locker that had been destroyed thanks to the Box Ghost being punched by Danny as Phantom...that was _his_ locker!? Uh, oh..."So, you have been moved...to locker 733." Mr. Lancer continued.

"Uh, ok..." Danny said, unsurely.

The Trio quickly went to locker 733. Tucker said, "Well, at least you have front-row seats to see Sidney teach bullies a lesson, right?"

"Yeah, I guess." Danny shrugged. Suddenly, his 'ghost sense' swirled out of his mouth and Sidney's locker opened. A green mist floated out and formed Sidney Poindexter.

"I saw what you did to that jock yesterday, Danny Phantom!" Sidney shouted.

Danny glanced around quickly. He glared at the nerd ghost, "You're lucky everybody's going to class. Guys, get to class! I'll deal with this" Danny nodded at Sam and Tucker. They nodded and quickly ran off. Danny struck a battle pose, "Ok, maybe I shouldn't be using my powers like that, but I wanted to get just a _bit_ of revenge!"

Sidney retorted, "But you are still a _bully_! Prepare to be _defeated_!"

Danny dodged as Sidney dashed towards him. Danny rolled his eyes and said, boredly, "I guess I'm going to fight you...this should be, ah, interesting."

Green rings appeared and split, one moving up and the other moving down. Danny Fenton quickly became Phantom so he could fight his nerdy nemesis. Phantom hovered into the air, leaving the green energy to fade away, and said, "Well, let's get this over with..." Phantom moved boredly out of the way of an attempted punch. Phantom said, "You're wasting both yours and my time, Sidney!" He ducked under another punch and boredly went intangible through a kick. Sidney stumbled slightly in the air. Phantom yawned tiredly.

Sidney shouted, "I will defeat you, halfa!"

"...Right." Phantom sighed. He dashed forward and punched the bully-fighter. Sidney couldn't dodge in time or even go intangible—Phantom was _way_ to fast! Phantom dodged a punch and did a hook punch of his own to knock Sidney flying into a locker.

Sidney shouted heroically, "I will return!" He turned into a blue mist and floated into Locker 733.

Phantom growled, his eyes glowing brighter, "No way are you escaping that easily!" His body went intangible then became a blue ghostly mist. Locker 733 closed, but the blue mist that was Phantom simply slipped through the cracks of the door and into the mirror. The mist reformed back into Danny Phantom and he found himself in a black and white version of Casper High. He muttered a, "Whoa..." The only color was his glowing green eyes and his green glowing outline, since his suit was _already_ black and white and his skin was a pale-white.

"Hey, it's the halfa!" One student shouted.

Sidney gasped, "He followed me here!?"

"Yeah, and you're goin' down!" Phantom said, annoyed, "Why can't I have a little fun with my powers?" He went invisible and went behind Sidney before becoming visible and unleashing a powerful punch to the back of the head. Sidney went flying into a wall. Phantom crossed his arms and said, firmly, "Give it up, already." But Sidney didn't listen. However, the fight didn't last long; Phantom easily outmatched Sidney, who only had a few ghost powers. Phantom found he was very powerful compared to Sidney.

Phantom suddenly joked, "Well, this is certainly very fun, but I think now's I good time I finish you..." Green rings appeared around his waist and then moved along his body, reverting him into human form. He fell to the ground and groaned, "offffff...didn't see that coming..."

"Ha! Now who's the one who can't defeat who!" Sidney laughed.

Danny dodged Sidney as he dashed towards him. Danny dropped his backpack and the Ghost Gloves fell out. Danny got a metaphorical light bulb over his head. He put on the Ghost Gloves and said, "It lets you touch ghosts...even when intangible! Good job, dad!"

The halfa grinned and began to fight again. Danny was getting stronger thanks to the work-out of his fights. So while he wasn't as fast or strong as he was as Danny Phantom, he was still pretty impressive. The Ghost Gloves gave him that extra bit of strength to his punches and was easily dealing damage to the bully-fighting ghost. Finally, with one final, powerful hook punch, Sidney was sent flying into a wall, but the ghost got back up to fight again.

"Wow, look at that! Poindexter is standing up to the halfa!" One student shouted.

Another student agreed, "He's got guts."

A third spoke, "Look at him fight that weird-haired ghost boy! Hehheh..."

Danny rolled his eyes slightly and ducked under Sidney's tackle. Danny's eyes glowed green as he said to himself, "I feel my powers back...I have to get out of here and make sure he can't come back!" Green faded to blue again. Danny picked up his backpack with the Ghost Gloves still on his hands. Danny quickly took them off and put them in the backpack. He concentrated as hard as he could on his ghost form.

As usual, green rings appeared around his waist and moved along him, making Danny Fenton transform into Phantom. The backpack went to who-knows-where (most likely wherever his human clothes went, as Phantom once found out rather embarrassingly that he had no clothes on other then underwear under the hazmat suit) and the Ghost Gloves did the same.

Phantom said, "You know, this has been fun and all, but I've got to go. See ya!" Phantom waved and turned into a blue ghostly mist that went into the mirror of Sidney's locker and out into the real world's Casper High.

Phantom landed on the floor in front of his locker and de-transformed into Danny with the extremely quick movement of the light green rings around him, seeing nobody in the hallways. Danny sighed in relief, "Glad that's over."

He took the mirror out of the locker and threw it to the ground to destroy it. Cue Mr. Lancer to walk over to him, just turning the corner. The teacher said, "Mr. Fenton, you do know that was school property, right? Detention." Lancer walks off.

"...Oh, _crud_..."

————————————————————————————————————————————————

Notes/Trivia

This is one of the few episode-based chapters of this story planned so far that is actually really far from the real episodes plot. Here, Danny and Sidney don't trade bodies like in the real episode.

First time Danny goes into the Ghost Zone, but he only ends up in the '50s Casper High' and isn't really aware he's in the Ghost Zone.

Note that Danny doesn't know that humans are the ghosts in the Ghost Zone yet, which is why he was dodging Sidney's attacks. This also isn't common knowledge to ghosts, obviously.

First time Danny says 'crud'.

Note that, in this AU, 'halfa' is a common term among ghosts. So I will use the term 'halfa' when narrating—much easier then 'half-ghost' all the time...

Ghost Bios: **Sidney Poindexter**: The ghost of a student from a 50s Casper High. He was the least-popular kid in the school; _everyone_ picked on him. Whenever a bully bullies someone in the real world Casper High, he can escape from the 50s Casper High section of the Ghost Zone through the mirror in locker 733, save the victim, and then bully the bully! Has all basic ghost powers: flight, intangibility, invisibility, abnormal strength

**The Box Ghost**: Whether or not the Box Ghost has a real name or not, no-one knows. He always calls himself the 'Box Ghost'. He also talks in third-person. ("I am the Box Ghost!" "The Box Ghost will defeat you!" etc.) His catch-phrase is "Beware!". The Box Ghost's main power is the ability to control boxes and whatever is inside them. Other then that, the Box Ghost only has the three base ghost powers: flight, intangibility, and invisibility.

Ghost Powers Introduced: overshadowing (possession)


	4. 3 Meat n' Mystery

————————————————————————————————————————————————

**Chapter 3: Meat n' Mystery**

————————————————————————————————————————————————

The Trio walked down the hallways of Casper High. Danny was looking actually fairly happy today. Tucker didn't care, while Sam was a bit annoyed by the happiness. But the fact it was _Danny_ meant Sam could live with it. Well, that is, until Danny started humming the Danny Phantom theme song (not that he knew what song it was, of course).

"Ok, that's it! Why are you so happy today?" Sam asked, looking annoyed.

"Huh?...Oh, right. Well, I was fighting the Box Ghost the other day in that box warehouse on the pier, and I—!" He was interupted by his ''ghost sense'' swirling out of his mouth. Danny continued, "Just a second." He glanced around to see if anyone was nearby. Seeing nobody except Tucker and Sam, he initiated the transformation into his spectral form; green rings appeared around him, one moving up and the other moving down. Soon, Phantom stood where Danny once was. The ghostly boy hovered up so he was half-way between the floor and the roof of the hallway.

A nearby box suddenly exploded with green ectoplasmic mist. The Trio sighed and said simultaneously, "_Him_ again..."

The Box Ghost formed from the green mist with an evil laugh, "I am the Box Ghost!" Phantom, Sam, and Tucker all rolled their eyes at the same time. Phantom, looking bored, quickly punched forward, knocking the box-obsessed ghost into the wall behind it.

Phantom spoke, "I got a new power. Watch!" He concentrated as the Box Ghost made boxes hover around him.

"PREPARE FOR MY CORRUGATED CARDBOARD VENGEANCE!" The Box Ghost roared. The boxes went flying towards Phantom. Phantom's eyes glowed a brighter green and he held out two glowing green fists. The boxes suddenly stopped...

Tucker's jaw dropped. Sam gasped. The Box Ghost stared in shock, eye twitching slightly. The boxes stopped in mid-air and hit the ground. Phantom smirked smugly, satisfied his new power worked.

After a while of silence, Tucker spoke up, "That...is..._AWESOME_! Danny's psychic!"

The halfa defended himself, "Hey! That so wasn't cool to say, dude!"

"No, no, I meant...telekinetic."

"Oh. Ok then."

The Box Ghost shouted, "I AM THE ONLY ONE WHO MAY CONTROL BOXES!"

Phantom rolled his eyes. He uppercuted the Box Ghost through the roof. Phantom looked over his shoulder at his friends and said, "You guys get to the assembly. I've got a box loser to deal with." He phased through the roof.

Sam stared after him, "Wow..." _'Why must he be so damn cute...'_

Tucker looked at Sam, who was staring at the spot in which Phantom had phased through the roof, looking dazed. Tucker blinked, "Sam?" No response. "Sam?" Still no reaction. "_Sam_?" Nothing. "Uh...are you ok?" Not even a blink. "...Is that Danny without a shirt on?"

"Where!?" Sam looked around frantically, sounding rather eager. It took exactly 2.547805 seconds for her to realize that the techno-geek had tricked her. The fact Tucker had burst out laughing was a big clue. The next clue was the fact the goth couldn't find the halfa teen. Sam glared daggers at Tucker. She whispered venomously, "I will have my vengeance."

"Sure you will."

"_OW_! Don't _kick_ so hard!!" Tucker shouted, holding his knee painfully. Sam smirked and walked off. The techno-geek grunted as he walked—err, I mean, limped after her. Tucker muttered, "Why does she have to be so violent...it was just a joke!"

————————————————————————

Later that day, Tucker was hyperventilating on the floor of the cafeteria of Casper High. Sam had her head buried in her hands out of embarrassment. Danny was just staring at his best friend who was overreacting. Danny asked, "Uh...don't you think you're overreacting a bit? I mean, you could always pack a lunch or something, and this vegetarian menu thing is only for a week."

"But...but...but...the _meat_! Why did you have to take it away!?" Tucker wailed, pointing at Sam accusingly.

Sam glared, "Because I'm trying to make a difference."

Tucker stood up and glared back. The two friends glares seemed to heat up the room an extra few degrees. Danny gulped nervously; even his ghost powers weren't enough to cool down the tension in the room. Danny spoke, "Uh...well...I'll just...go over there." He took a few steps back from his friends...before quickly running off. He didn't want to be in between his two friends when they fight. Not at all...

He didn't go far, however, before he let out a gasp and his 'ghost sense' activated. This caused him to trip and fall face-first onto the ground. After groaning in pain and standing up (with some difficulty), Danny glanced around nervously at all the other teenagers in the room, looking for a place to go ghost.

However, the halfa didn't have to hide anytime soon, since everyone had already started running and people began screaming. Within minutes, only Team Phantom (what Danny, Sam, and Tucker had dubbed themselves since Danny 'Phantom' led them) were left behind. The students had ran away because, already, things were hovering into the air and flying all over the place above their heads.

The room suddenly darkened and Danny's 'ghost sense' quickly went off again. There wasn't an enraged roar and suddenly there was an explosion in the kitchens. Team Phantom exchanged glances. Before any of them could do anything, a ghost phased through the wall. It was a middle-aged women, wearing the same uniforms the lunch ladies at Casper High wore. Except this lunch lady had green skin and glowing crimson eyes.

The ghost looked strangely calm as she hovered over to the trio and smiled sweetly, "Can you kids and halfa help me?"

Danny blinked and wondered, '_How'd she know I'm a halfa?_ _Oh, well, never mind that!_' He asked, cautiously, "What do you want?"

"I was wondering what happened to the meat." The 'Lunch Lady ghost' responded kindly.

"Oh, well...the menu was changed..." Danny answered.

The Lunch Lady frowned, "Why?"

Tucker pointed at Sam, "'Cause she wanted it to..."

The Lunch Lady looked at Tucker, then Tucker's finger, and then at Sam. Her face darkened and the cap on her head slipped off her head, showing flaming hair. Her eyes glowed a brighter red and a wind began to blow. The Lunch Lady suddenly roared, "_YOU_ CHANGED THE MENU!? THE _MENU_ HAS BEEN THE _SAME_ FOR _**FIFTY YEARS**_!!"

Team Phantom gasped and stepped away in fear. Danny stepped forward and instinctively initiated his ghost form. However, the ring around his waist split into various rings that moved down his arms, legs, and his head individually. Once the dramatic transformation was complete, Phantom stood there with a determined expression on his face.

The Lunch Lady made some cooking utensils hover into the air and go flying at Phantom and his friends. The trio shouted in fear, but Phantom was the first to react.

The halfa grabbed his friends hands and turned all three of them intangible, causing the utensils to fly through them all. Becoming solid again, Phantom flew towards the Lunch Lady, his legs fused into a spectral tail, and uppercuted the meat-obsessed ghost into the roof. The Lunch Lady glared down at the ghost boy, who smirked a bit cockily.

Phantom was _not_ prepared for the knife that suddenly stabbed him in the stomach.

The halfa heard his friends' gasps from behind him. He heard Sam scream when she saw the knife had gone all the way through the halfa's body. However, the ghost boy didn't seem to be amused, let alone affected, by the knife, which puzzled everyone, even Phantom himself.

Still, the ghost boy instinctively pulled the knife out of his abdomen and threw it to the ground. The glowing green wound on his stomach healed within seconds. Phantom sighed in relief and quickly got into a battle pose as the Lunch Lady hovered down towards the trio. The knife had hurt, but only like, say, he was being poked by a finger really hard, and the pain vanished the instant the wound had healed, as if nothing had happened. _'Man, it's good being a halfa.'_

The Lunch Lady pointed at Sam, "You will pay for betraying meat!"

Phantom quickly stepped in front of Sam and glared at the Lunch Lady, "Don't you dare lay a single finger on her dyed hair!"

"How did you know I dye my hair?" Sam asked, surprised.

"Because both your parents have blonde hair." Phantom pointed out, dryly, "Even your grandma had blonde hair until she dyed it; I just guessed...I mean...this isn't the time." Phantom shot a quick burst of green energy to destroy a few knifes heading towards them. Phantom quickly punched and kicked all the knifes away.

Suddenly, the spectral teen put his hands together and roared loudly as a huge ecto-blast surged from his palms put together, swirling around to knock all the knifes going towards them flying to the ground. Phantom panted slightly, but was satisfied that he had managed to hold his ghost form after such a large blast. However, more cutlery hovered into the air and aimed at him.

The halfa sighed tiredly and said, "Well, this could be worse." He shifted out of ghost form and back into Danny Fenton. Danny gulped, "Um...never mind..."

"HAHAHA!" The Lunch Lady laughed evilly as she, with her right arm, smacked Danny flying into Tucker. Both of the boys hit the floor on the other side of the room. Tucker simply hid the ground, but Danny hit a rather sharp counter-edge of one of the cafeteria tables, resulting in a rather nasty wound that began bleeding red (with some green) blood instantly. Luckily, the halfa's powers healed the wound in mere moments.

Recovering his stamina, Danny stood up and watched as the Lunch Lady made a long trail of meat hover into the room and above Danny and Tucker's heads. When the meat reached the Lunch Lady, it would attach onto her body. Soon, the meat-obsessed ghost was covered in meat that flash green for a moment. When the flash died down, a 'meat monster' stood where the Lunch Lady once was.

Danny gulped, "This is so not good..."

The Meat Monster picked up Sam and laughed evilly before flying off, the meat separating into a trail of meat as it flew down the hallways at a fast pace. The wave of meat went invisible and intangible before phasing into the floor.

Tucker spoke to his ghost-empowered friend, "Dude, you gotta go ghost after her!!"

"I-I can't!" Danny stuttered with a panicked expression. "I won't be going anywhere soon!"

"How right you are, Mr. Fenton." Danny was picked up by the back of his shirt, as was Tucker. The two boys looked over their shoulders to see none other then Mr. Lancer, who glared at them menacingly, "How right you are..."

Dash smirked evilly at Danny and whispered to him menacingly, "I don't know how you did all that damage in the cafeteria, Fentoad, but I knew you'd get in trouble for it!" Danny could only just stare in the direction Sam had been teenager-napped into, hoping she would be ok until he could get out of this mess.

————————————————————————

"Told you I'd have my vengeance, Fenturd." Dash whispered to Danny evilly. The halfa glared at the jock. Surprisingly, Danny's eyes managed to glow green, but only for a second before fading away.

'_I guess my powers haven't fully re-charged...' _Danny thought, grimly. If his power had re-charged, maybe he could overshadow Dash or...or go invisible...or something! _'I have to save Sam...but how?'_

Mr. Lancer spoke, interrupting Danny's thoughts, "Now, I am going to leave and gather what I need for your punishment. Mr. Baxter, watch the door so they can't get out." The overweight teacher walked out the door. Dash sneered at Danny and Tucker before slamming the door shut.

The instant the door was closed, the two boys stood up. Tucker said, sounding guilty, "I can't help but think it's my fault Sam got kidnapped..."

"Oh, really, what gave you that idea? The fact you angered the ghost by revealing that it was Sam who _changed the menu_, or was it something else?" Danny snapped, angrily. Tucker stared at him. Danny sighed and calmed down, "Look, I feel my powers coming back." His eyes flared green as he continued, "So, we can go look for her!"

Danny turned to the cameras that Mr. Lancer had in his office. His eyes relaxed into an icy blue as he searched the TVs. There were cameras almost everywhere in the school, except the bathrooms and closets. He paused when he saw one of the TVs featuring the basement/storage room of the school. There was a trail of something wet on the floor and the halfa smiled knowingly as he pointed at it, "Look..._meat trail_." He got ready to transform.

"Wait, Danny!" Tucker interupted the halfa's transformation. Danny stared at the techno-geek expectantly as Tucker walked over to him, "Try this..." He whispered something into Danny's ear.

The halfa stared at Tucker blankly for a moment, shrugged, and entered a dramatic pose before announcing, "I'm..._goin' ghost_!" Two light green rings appeared at his waist, one moving up and the other moving down. Phantom was surprised that he didn't need to concentrate as hard. The ghost boy looked at Tucker and said, sounding surprised, "Wow, that actually helped me concentrate into my transformation! Thanks, I think."

Tucker smiled proudly, "Yeah, and it makes you more of a superhero now that you've got a catch-phrase, right?"

Phantom nodded before suddenly grabbing Tucker's wrist and turning them both intangible. The ghost boy's legs fused together into a spectral whisp underneath his waist as he hovered a few inches over the ground and flew head-first into the ground, dragging Tucker through the floor with him. _'Don't worry Sam,'_ The halfa thought, _'I'm—I mean—we're coming...' _

————————————————————————

Soon, the spectral teenager and the techno-geek were walking through the storage room of the school. There were many boxes that were school supplies, but even more of them had meat. Tucker remarked, "This must be where that ghost got all that meat to make herself that Meat Monster."

Phantom nodded, "Yeah..." He sighed tiredly. "Now what? How are we supposed to find the ghost? My 'ghost sense' hasn't gone off at all, and I think it's because the ghost hasn't left the area and came back, plus I already know it's around here."

"Wait, your 'ghost sense' doesn't go off because of those variables?" Tucker asked. The ghost boy nodded. "Great. How are we supposed to find the ghost, then?"

"...I know!" Phantom suddenly smiled. He transformed back into Danny Fenton and pulled off his backpack (which disappeared when he went ghost). He dropped the dark blue bag onto the floor. Danny searched his backpack and explained, "My parents made this 'Fenton Finder' thing that tracks ghosts...here it is!" He pulled a square device with a radar-like screen on it. He gave it to Tucker, put on his backpack, and ("Goin' ghost, again!") went ghost. The ghost boy hovered a few inches over the ground and pointed at the screen on the Fenton Finder, "This can help us find that Lunch Lady ghost!"

"You're getting good at this ghost hunting thing." Tucker complimented, sounding impressed.

Phantom crossed his arms, still hovering over the ground, and smiled proudly, "Yeah, I know." He took the Fenton Finder from Tucker and hovered forward, looking at the screen on the tracker expectantly. The spectral teenager had only hovered a few feet forward when the Fenton Finder's radar began beeping and a red dot appeared on the screen.

A female voice spoke from the ghost-tracker, "Ghost straight ahead and to the left." Phantom and Tucker nodded at each other before quickly moving forward; Tucker running and the halfa hovering quickly beside him. The boys glanced around the corner and were surprised to see the Lunch Lady (without the meat covering her) and Sam (who was trapped in a pile of...well...meat)!

The Lunch Lady asked the goth girl, "Why don't you eat meat? It's good for you!"

"We don't _need_ meat. _That's a fact_!" Sam retorted.

The Lunch Lady got angry and began arguing about how meat was healthy and good for kids. Sam always had an argument back, which meant this argument wouldn't end anytime soon.

Phantom spoke, "I'll deal with the ghost. You find out how to get Sam out of that pile of meat!"

"Can't you just ghost her out of it?" Tucker pointed out.

Phantom pointed at the pile of meat Sam was stuck in, "The meat is, technically, being manipulated by the ghost. I can tell because it's glowing green. That means I can't phase through it." Tucker nodded and Phantom hovered around the corner and rocketed forward with a punch ready.

The Lunch Lady, even if she had noticed the ghost boy, wouldn't have been able to dodge Phantom's punch. The meat-obsessed ghost was sent flying through the air and hit the wall...hard. The Lunch Lady managed to recover in time to see Phantom land in front of her with a determined look on his face as he readied another punch. The Lunch Lady, however, caught his fist. The halfa's eyes widened as the meat-obsessed ghost threw him flying into a wall!

The Lunch Lady shouted, "That's why you need meat...you're nothing but _skin and bones_!"

Phantom's only response was a grunt, glare, and a tackle. The Lunch Lady dodged him and smashed her arms into him, sending the wanna-be-superhero flying into the ground. The Lunch Lady made some boxes open and shish kebobs fly out, aim at Phantom and go flying at our hero!

Phantom gasped and suddenly his whole middle section slit so the upper half of his body was split from his legs, held together only by a slightly-intangible ghost tail. The shish kebobs phased through the 'tail'. Once they had all phased through him, Phantom stood up and his upper and lower body fused together again. Sighing in relief, Phantom looked up as the Lunch Lady roared in anger.

"I will destroy you!" The meat-obsessed ghost shrieked.

"I'm sure you will." Phantom retorted, standing up and entering a battle pose as boxes of meat opened and began shooting meat everywhere. The ghost boy ducked under one barrage of meat, jumped over another, and went intangible through a third. However, another barrage of meat hit him from behind, since he was wasn't expecting it.

Meanwhile, Tucker was furiously chewing while Sam just stared at him with a bemused expression. Sam asked, "Couldn't you just...I dunno...peel the meat off?"

"That would be too easy." Tucker replied before having another bite of meat. Sam sighed tiredly and boredly glanced over to see how Phantom was doing. The ghost boy had a nervous look on his face as he dodged various food items (all meat, of course), as well as cutlery and sometimes even plates.

Sam shouted, "Danny, remember, things in the human world can't hurt ghosts!"

"...Oh, right!" The ghost boy realized as he remembered that knife stabbing into him and not hurting. A barrage of meat hit him, but it didn't hurt! It did knock him down, however.

The Lunch Lady roared in anger before making herself a Meat Monster again with all the meat hovering around her. Phantom gulped, _'She can hurt me if whatever she's attacking me with is touching her!...How do I know all this stuff about ghosts? It just comes naturally to me...weird...'_ The ghost boy dodged a punch but the other arm of the Meat Monster picked him up.

Phantom, unable to break free, was forced to listen to the Meat Monster speak, "I will defeat you, ghost child!" She threw the halfa flying at a wall. Phantom quickly went intangible and went through said wall. Even though it wouldn't have hurt, it might have been enough to make him lose concentration and end up in human form...

To make herself more powerful, the Lunch Lady made more meat hover to her Meat Monster covering. The meat that was trapping Sam also joined in onto the Meat Monster so the goth girl was free! Unfortunately, without Phantom around, the Meat Monster was able to get her revenge on Sam for changing the menu. As the Meat Monster towered over Tucker and Sam, they glanced at each other nervously.

Tucker questioned, "Run?"

Sam acknowledged, "Run." They both quickly dashed off as the Meat Monster chased them. The two friends screamed in fear as the meat-covered monster chased them through the maze-like storage room.

Phantom, meanwhile, phased half-way through the wall with a pained expression. He was surprised when he saw Sam and Tucker run by with the Meat Monster chasing them. Narrowing his eyes, the ghost boy took off into the air, regained tangibility, and watched from above as the Meat Monster was about to attack his friend!

The halfa dived down, wrapped his arms around his friends shoulders, lifted them up in his arms, and phased them through the wall ahead. The Lunch Lady was unable to go intangible while in Meat Monster mode so the meat hit the wall and exploded.

Phantom, Tucker, and Sam phased through a few walls and ended up outside Casper High; the ghost boy looked exhausted. Sam remarked, "Wow, Danny...flying through walls, fighting meat monsters...are you ok? I mean...maybe we should land before you use up all your energy."

"I'm fine." Phantom replied, "I...might...need to rest...a bit...though..." On cue, the halfa lost consciousness and fell to the ground. The trio rolled on the ground a bit before all three of them hit the ground face-first. Phantom reverted to human form once he fully lost consciousness. The techno-geek and goth girl glanced at each other a bit nervously.

Tucker remarked, "We should carry him home." Sam nodded in agreement and the two friends picked Danny up, Sam holding him by his feet and Tucker by his head. Tucker groaned, "Man, he's heavy for someone who's a freakin' ghost!" Sam rolled her eyes, but the techno-geek didn't notice.

————————————————————————

"..." Danny opened his eyes warily. It took him a few moments to get used to the light as he mumbled, "Huh...what...?" He opened his eyes fully, his spectral abilities making it easier for him to fully wake up. He sat up nervously, "Wh-what happened? Where am I?"

Tucker explained, "We took you home. You're really heavy, by the way. Oh, and it's been four days."

"_Four days_!? Oh, man, there's a ghost attack pretty much every day! How many people are dead!?" Danny panicked, grabbing Tucker by the shoulders and shaking him rapidly.

Tucker chuckled and pushed Danny away, "Just kidding. It's only been a few hours."

Sam glared at the techno-geek, "Leave him alone, Tucker. You almost gave him a freakin' heart attack. Then again, it's your fault he almost got killed earlier, so I'm not surprised!" She put her hands on her hips.

"_I_ almost got him killed?" Tucker growled, standing up from the chair on the left side of Danny's bed. Sam was on the right side in a chair of her own.

Sam stood up as well, "Yes, _you_. You got that ghost angry at me and Danny had to protect me and everything! If you had just kept your mouth shut, he might have been able to convince the ghost to go away!"

Tucker rolled his eyes, "Nothing is that easy. Besides, it's your fault that the ghost even came at all!"

"Guys, stop fighting." Danny spoke up. His friends ignored him.

"Well it turned out fine, didn't it? I mean, the ghost got away and everything, but...that's not the point. I mean, it's not like I want him hurt! He's my best friend, Tucker!" Sam pointed out, angrily.

"I've been Danny's friend longer then you have! Me and him were best friends up 'till eighth grade. Before that we were just classmates, remember? And now you're part of our little group, and then you happen to ruin Danny's life!"

Sam growled, fists clenching even more, "How did I do that?"

Tucker snorted, "Uh, by making him go into his parent's portal!?"

Danny growled and sat up angrily, his eyes glaring green at his friends. The green glow got his friend's attention, who jumped in surprise and stared at the halfa as he said, "I don't blame _anyone_ for making me go into the Fenton Portal. It was my decision to actually go in. _It wasn't anyone's fault_. It was an accident, remember? Now both of you, if you're going to fight, take it outside, ok!?" His eyes faded to blue but he continued to glare.

"...Let's take this outside." Tucker suggested.

"Agreed." Sam nodded. They then walked out the room. The instant they were out of Danny's room and shut the door, they could be heard yelling at each other.

Danny sighed softly, "Man, they've never been this angry at each other...oh, well, they'll probably apologize to each other by tomorrow."

————————————————————————

"Or...maybe not. Maybe their argument will be even worse." Danny muttered to himself, looking around the back yard of Casper High tiredly. His friends had somehow rounded up two protests in one night. How this was physically or mentally possible for them, the halfa did not want to know. Tucker and Sam stomped over to Danny from their respectful protests. The halfa asked, "Aren't you guys taking this a _bit_ too far? I mean, how did you set up two protests in one night!?"

"Meat-eaters, Danny. Always ready to fight." Tucker smirked at Sam.

Sam snorted sarcastically and retorted, "Yeah, well, us vegetarians don't have to cook our food, so we can work even _faster_!" She crossed her arms and smirked back at the techno-geek.

Danny sighed tiredly, "Guys..."

"No choice, Dan!" Tucker interupted, "You're either with me—"

"Or you're _against_ _him_!" Sam finished angrily. Both friends towered over the poor halfa, who cowered slightly in fear as the goth girl and techno-geek shouted together, "NOW WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON!?"

Danny gulped and briefly pondered who's side he would chose—hey, if he could, he would just try to stay out of the fight they were in, but he was at least 75 of the reason they were angry at each other so much at the moment—when he suddenly gasped out a whisp of blue ectoplasmic mist. His friends noticed his 'ghost sense' activating, but before either of them could remark, the truck nearby filled with meat exploded and the meat inside flew from it and into the air.

The trio, as well as the rest of the crowd, looked up in slight awe as the meat all fused together into a _huge_ Meat Monster! Everyone screamed as the Meat Monster said, "It's _lunchtime_!" With that, the crowd began running, except for Danny, who stepped forward in front of his friends.

Danny asked, "Everyone gone, yet?"

Tucker conformed, "Yup, coast is clear, dude."

"Good. I'm goin' ghost!" The green rings appeared around his waist and moved vertically away from each other, forming his spectral form. Once he was fully Danny Phantom, he took off into the air, his legs fused into a spectral tail behind him.

Sam admitted, "That...is so cool." _'And hot...'_

Tucker nodded, "Agreed."

Phantom flew towards the Meat Monster and shouted, "This time I _will_ beat you!"

Meanwhile, Danny's parents had just arrived at the school, but before they could see the Meat Monster, Jazz stopped them and said, "There is absolutely nothing wrong in this school!"

"But all those kids reported a ghost!" Jack retorted.

Maddie nodded, "We thought it was a joke at first, too, princess. But with all those reports...no way it's a joke!"

Jazz groaned, "But...mom...dad...seriously..._ghosts_?"

Before either parent could respond, they heard a crash. Our favorite ghost boy had just been punched to the ground by the Meat Monster. Jack and Maddie quickly pushed past Jazz and gasped in shock at the sight of the giant glowing pile of meat that was towering over a much-shorter ghostly boy.

Jazz caught up to her parents and asked, "What's with you two—whoa!" She was shocked to see two actual ghosts!

Phantom, oblivious to his parents and sister watching, stood up and stammered, "Uh, ca-can't we just work this out!" The Meat Monster roared and punched down at him. The ghostly teenager jumped back and then took off into the air, away from the meat-obsessed ghost. Phantom then shouted a bit angrily, "Don't say I didn't warn you!" He shot a green blast of energy which destroyed a chunk of the Meat Monster. However, the meat quickly regenerated. The Meat Monster smirked at the wanna-be-superhero, who smiled nervously.

Jack suddenly asked, "Why are the two ghosts fighting?"

"Perhaps the ghost boy's obsession is fighting other ghosts...or maybe he's one of those good ghosts that, according to our research, never leave the Ghost Zone...or mostly don't." Maddie mused.

"Ghosts...exist?" Jazz asked, shocked.

"Ha! What did I tell you!" Jack said, proudly. Jazz mumbled darkly under her breath.

Meanwhile, Sam and Tucker watched in slight awe as their best friend actually began _winning_. Phantom dodged a few punches/slaps from the Meat Monster and then unleashed a high kick into the back of the monster's head, knocking it down onto it's face.

Tucker noted to Sam, "He's getting better at this, isn't he?"

"Yeah, he is." Sam agreed, smiling softly.

Phantom turned to them and waved casually before turning to the Meat Monster again—only to be uppercuted in the face. The ghost boy went flying into the sky.

Sam gasped, "I hope he can take a punch!"

Phantom continued to go up against his will. He looked up and gasped when he saw an airplane. He concentrated and went intangible. The ghostly boy went through the airplane. Nobody noticed him, luckily. He sighed and phased down again through the plane. Phantom flew down at full speed towards the Meat Monster, fists clenched in front of him. He collided with the Meat Monster, who was about to crush Sam and Tucker. The collision at such a high speed caused the Meat Monster to literally explode!

Maddie's eyes widened, "That ghost boy is amazingly powerful..."

"Yeah! Maybe he'll let us perform tests on him!" Jack grinned. Maddie slapped her forehead in annoyance. Jack added, "No dangerous ones, of course." Jack pulled out the Fenton Thermos and aimed it, "Maybe we can capture that meat-ghost thingy with this!" He tried activating it, but it didn't work. "Darn it, still doesn't work!"

Meanwhile, the explosion had created a huge crater. Phantom floated up from said crater, finding it hard to hold on to his ghost form as he fell to his knees. The Lunch Lady ghost asked, "Oh, dear...are you alright?"

"I...think so. Thanks." Phantom replied, standing up.

The Lunch Lady suddenly shouted, "Well, too bad, because _you_ being _alright_ is _not_ on my balanced diet of _doom_!"

Phantom gulped as the meat piles created by the explosion floated around him, forming mini-Meat Monsters. The ghost boy sighed, "Well, here we go!"

He smashed his fist into one Meat Monster, destroying it. He kicked another, easily defeating it as well. He then unleashed a full out spin kick all around him, defeating all of the Meat Monsters at once. After the spin kick, Phantom hovered a foot over the ground out of instinct, grinning to himself proudly. To his shock, the Meat Monsters all formed themselves again. Phantom shot a ghost ray to destroy one, then another blast to destroy another. However, they quickly regenerated, as he was half-expecting.

Phantom gulped, "This isn't good..." and, to his shock green rings appeared around him and reverted him to Danny Fenton. He shouted, "That isn't good, either!" The meat monsters surrounded him. Danny tried to fight them off, but they easily overpowered him and lifted him into the air.

"Our boy!" Maddie gasped. She, Jack, and Jazz, fortunately for Danny, hadn't seen the halfa's transformation, as the Meat Monsters had been in the way. Maddie wondered, "Wait, where'd that ghost boy go?"

"Hey, Danny, take this!" Jack threw the Fenton Thermos at Danny.

The halfa was surprised when the Fenton Thermos hit him in the face. He asked, "The Fenton Thermos thing? But it doesn't work! And where'd it come from? Oh, well..." Before he could think, the Meat Monsters dropped him flying towards the ground. He screamed, "Oh, man! Change back! Change..._back_!" Two light green rings appeared around his waist, one moving up and the other moving down, transforming him into Phantom again. Seeing his parents and sister, he flew towards them intangibly and shouted as he phased through the ground, "Thanks for the thermos! I'll get it back to you, I promise!"

"That ghost boy again! Where'd Danny go?" Jack asked, confused.

Phantom phased up through the ground in time to see the Lunch Lady ghost about to attack Sam, who was unconscious from the explosion. The ghost boy winced when he saw the wound on Sam's head. The wanna-be-superhero thought, _'I really should have made sure she was safe, first...ah, well!' _"Hey, leave her _alone_!!"

The Lunch Lady turned to the halfa and saw the thermos in his hands. She shouted, "No! Soup isn't on the menu today!"

"I'm changing the menu...permanently!" Phantom uncapped the thermos and muttered, "I hope I'm right..." His green ghostly glow spread to the thermos itself. The green glow around him and now the thermos intensified immensely and the thermos shout an explosion of blue ecto-energy. The thermos' energy sucked the Lunch Lady inside, to Phantom's surprise. _'It's actually working!'_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The Lunch Lady roared as she was sucked inside the thermos.

Once the ghost was fully sucked inside, Phantom capped the thermos and landed on the ground. He threw the thermos to the ground, forgetting about it as he ran over to his friends. Tucker, who just regained consciousness, only had a bruise on his arm (according to his complaining, at least).

Phantom went on his knees and inspected Sam. His parents and sister walked over and watched curiously as the ghost boy pointed glowing hands at Sam, a concentrated look on his face. A green glow came from his hands, but it wasn't in an offensive way, like his blasts. Instead, the energy surrounded Sam and the wound on her head began to heal at an accelerated rate. Phantom breathed a sigh of both relief and fatigue as Sam's eyes fluttered open.

Sam whispered, "D...Danny?"

Phantom smiled tiredly at her, "You're welcome..." He went intangible and phased into the ground. He managed to phase up from the grass behind a tree and revert to human form, losing consciousness...

————————————————————————

"...What...happened...?" Danny moaned, opening his eyes. He was all alone in his room. Glancing around, he shifted into ghost mode and went invisible and intangible. The ghost boy flew through the wall and landed on the floor, still invisible and intangible (well, semi-intangible, so his feet could touch the ground). Phantom phased his head into his parent's room. They weren't there, and the clock on the wall told him it was 8:23, which meant it was time for breakfast.

Phantom phased back through the door, glanced around the hallway, and morphed back into Danny Fenton. As the green rings passed over him, he regained a fully visible and tangible form. The halfa went down stairs and entered the kitchen.

When he entered the kitchen, his family stared at him in slight awe. They were shocked that Danny had recovered so quickly, but he didn't know that. Danny sat down in his usual seat and asked, "What happened yesterday...?"

"There was an explosion at your school. Tucker and Sam told us how it knocked you out." Maddie explained.

"Oh...uh...yeah. I...um...don't...remember much." He coughed awkwardly before swallowing down his toast and standing up quickly, "I'll...just be going." He quickly ran out of the room and out the door. The halfa dived into the alley beside FentonWorks and, with a shout of, "I'm goin' ghost!", he transformed into Danny Phantom and quickly flew to school.

Jazz wondered, "Did somebody remember tell him today was off because of the explosion?" Her parent's shrugged. Jazz sighed, "He'll have his vengeance when he finds out we didn't tell him, you know..."

————————————————————————————————————————————————

Notes/Trivia

Danny finally uses his battle cry of "I'm goin' ghost!".

Sam is just an average vegetarian instead of an 'Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian'. That is all.

First 'Appearances': Fenton Finder, Lunch Lady

Ghost Powers Introduced: Telekinesis

Running Gags: 1) Somebody using the word "vengeance".


	5. 4 One in a Million

This chapter fuses two episodes into one, so it is going to be probably the longest chapter I have ever written (not counting a story I had on my old computer...). There's a half-canon character, half-OC in this chapter that was in One of a Kind (the Genius Magazine lady/"Connie"), who will be appearing in a future chapter...how she is important will be revealed by her name...hehhehheh...

————————————————————————————————————————————————

**Chapter 4: One in a Million**

————————————————————————————————————————————————

Danny Fenton and Sam Manson were sitting at a picnic table out front of Casper High. Sam was eating a vegetarian burger while Danny was boredly looking around. Tucker was nearby, trying to ask girls to the upcoming dance. However, each and every one turned him down without hesitation. Danny was easily amused by this and remarked, "Maybe I should help him?"

"He'll be fine." Sam said, off-handly.

Danny frowned at her, "He is our friend, Sam. My friend since kindergarten, too! I guess I owe him at least that much to help him out a bit." His eyes glowed green.

"Danny," Sam sighed, "that really isn't a good way to use your powers. I mean, yeah, it'd be helping him, but don't you think he should get a date on his own?"

Danny's eyes faded to blue, "I guess you're right...ah, well." He bit into his sandwich but choked when his 'ghost sense' activated. He swore, "Aw, crap." The halfa ducked under the picnic table and transformed into Phantom. The ghost boy phased up from the table while invisible. Glancing around as he regained a fully tangible form, he asked, "I wonder what ghost it is this time?"

A blue blast hit the ghost boy's back, sending him flying. He went flying down, through the picnic table. Luckily he had been intangible, so nobody saw him. The halfa hit the grassy ground, regaining a solid form. Two green rings appeared around him and reverted him to his human form.

Sam asked, "Danny? What happened?" The halfa sat up on the chair, his eyes wide.

"I...just lost...and I didn't even see the ghost!" He looked up into the sky, but the ghost was gone; Danny's 'ghost sense' not going off was prove of that. He looked at Sam, who was staring at him in concern.

The goth girl asked, "Are you ok?"

Danny nodded, still looking shocked, "Yeah...but...I mean...who was it? That blast...it made me change back...but how...?"

"We'll figure it out, Dan." Sam assured the halfa. "Come on, you should eat something." Danny nodded and continued to eat his sandwich. However, he was still worried.

Whoever the ghost was...it was powerful, which was _not_ good for the somewhat-inexperienced ghost boy...

————————————————————————

"They said yes!" Jazz squealed, running into the kitchen of FentonWorks.

Danny asked, sarcastically, "Who said yes? The people you asked if you were a conceited snob?" He smiled mockingly.

Jazz scowled at him, "_No_. _**Genius Magazine**_ were the ones who said yes—to an interview with mom!"

Maddie, surprised asked, "Me? Interview? By **Genius Magazine**!? Well, I, uh...don't know..."

"No, it's perfect!" Jack beamed, "I mean, maybe I can be on the cover with you!"

"Wait, it isn't the swimsuit issue, is it? 'Cause, uh...if mom's in the swimsuit issue...ew." Danny shuddered.

"There is no swimsuit issue, you idiot." Jazz rolled her eyes, "And it's **Genius Magazine** for genius _women_, dad. You can't be on the cover with mom!"

Jack pouted, "Awwwwwwwwwww, man..." He suddenly grinned, "Ah, well. At least after they interview Maddie, the whole universe will know that the Fentons are a family of geniuses!!"

————————————————————————

"I got a **D**!?" Danny asked, shocked. His friends shrugged at him. The halfa groaned and slammed the paper on the table. The trio were in the library, Tucker and Danny sitting at the table while Sam was on the computer. Danny said, nervously, "I can't get a **D**! My parents will _kill_ me!"

Tucker remarked jokingly, "Well, so much for the Fentons being a family of geniuses, huh?" Danny glared at him venomously.

Sam's eyes widened happily, "Hey, you can always bring your grade up."

"How?" Danny asked, confused.

Sam typed on the computer at an incredibly high speed that even Tucker, tech-geek extraordinaire, could not type at. I moments, a window opened featuring...

"A purple-backed gorilla?" Danny asked, incredulous.

Sam nodded eagerly, "I know! Isn't she wonderful? And there's only two left—both female—so there are probably things we don't even know about them yet! If you were to discover something new about them, you can get your grade up." She crossed her arms, turning her chair towards the halfa and techno-geek. She stood up and asked, "Think it's worth it?"

Danny nodded, "Yeah, I guess. My grades have been slipping a _lot _since I got my powers, and I can _not_ afford a **D**. Wait, how am I supposed to go to school, fight ghosts, _and_ research a gorilla and still have time to, oh, I don't know, _breathe_?"

Tucker spoke up, "I can be your time manager! I mean, really, what's the worst that can happen under my management?"

"Remember the time I let you handle the Fenton Thermos?"

————————————————————————

_Danny Phantom smashed his fist into the Box Ghost, knocking the box-obsessed ghost flying into the wall. Phantom shouted, "Tucker! Now would be nice, thank you very much!"_

_Sam kicked down the door into the warehouse Phantom and the Box Ghost had been fighting in for at least half-an-hour. Sam pulled Tucker into the room quickly. The techno-geek uncapped the Fenton Thermos and said, "Good night, everybody!" He activated the thermos. Their ghost-powered friend telekinetically grabbed the Box Ghost and 'threw' him into the tornado of blue ecto-energy. The Box Ghost screamed in defiance as the thermos captured him._

"_Phew, that was close." Phantom sighed in relief, "The Box Ghost may be just an annoyance, but he's an annoyance that is both fast and very, very, _very_ persistent." He hovered over to his friends and reverted to his human mode before landing on the floor._

"_Well, time to go home before we're late for curfew." Tucker said, looking at his watch. It was 9:00 and the trio's curfew was 10:00._

_Danny nodded, "Here, hand me the thermos." Tucker nodded and held ou the thermos. However, the techno-geek let go of it too early for Danny to catch it, so the thermos hit the ground. Ironically, it landed on the 'release' button and all the ghosts the team had caught were let free. The ghosts laughed evilly as the phased out of the warehouse._

_The Box Ghost, before phasing through the roof, "HAHAHAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! You _cannot _contain the _Box_ Ghost within a _cylindrical_ container!"_

_The Lovebirds-in-denial glared at Tucker, who smiled sheepishly, "Uh...sorry?"_

————————————————————————

"Hey, I said I was sorry!" Tucker protested.

Sam sighed, "Well, I don't see why we can't give him a chance. I mean, he's been your time manager even before you got your powers, and he's alright at it, isn't he?"

Danny sighed, "I guess. Come on, let's go check out the gorilla." The trio ran out of the room.

However, the same ghost that had shot the blue blast at Danny the day before phased up through the floor. He chuckled, "Thanks to my latest upgrade, the ghost boy isn't able to sense me unless I am right up next to him. Good. That will make me, Skulker, the one to prevail in this hunt."

Skulker was a fairly tall ghost, though he was only a few inches taller then Danny himself. He had green, flaming hair, as well as pupils green eyes. He had blue mechanical skin, covered by black mechanical gloves, shirt, shorts, and boots. His ghostly glow was blue instead of green or white.

Skulker hovered over to the computer Sam was using moments earlier, which still had the window open for the purple-backed gorilla. The hunter-ghost smirked, "So, your pray is the infamous purple-backed gorilla, eh, ghost boy? Well, then, I guess I have my _bait_. Hm, how intriguing...the whelp is hunting for something rare, as am I." Skulker went invisible and intangible, phasing up through the roof. The greatest hunter in the Ghost Zone had a zoo to hide out in...

————————————————————————

"I'm not so sure about this. I mean, staying up all night just to watch a gorilla scratch it's butt all night?" Danny said, tiredly.

"It's too late for you to have second thoughts about staying up all night watching a gorilla scratching it's butt," Tucker replied, "'cause it's midnight and all we've been doing since three is watch butt-scratching!" He complained angrily before yawning tiredly and slumping to the floor, falling asleep

Danny yawned calmly, "Time sure does fly by when your scratchin' your butt." He then slumped to the floor, next to his best friend. The two friends fell asleep.

Sam sighed, "Guys, can you please stop complaining? I mean—oh, come on!" She glared at her two friends, who were asleep on the floor. "Am I the only one with the slightest _sliver_ of responsibility here!?" The goth girl continued to watch Delilah (the female purple-backed gorilla) scratch his butt again. Sam muttered, "Then again, they do have a point...I guess. Maybe if I go down to him?" Sam went to leave the room. She froze when she saw her two friends hug each other in their sleep.

Sam grinned evilly and snapped a picture of them, thinking to herself, _'Boys hugging makes every yearbook funny!'_ She then left the room, snickering to herself. She'd never admit it, even mentally, but she was going to keep that picture just for herself.

Meanwhile, Skulker was spying on Danny through a pair of binoculars that retracted from the side of his head, moving in front of his eyes so he could see through him. The hunter-ghost was bemused to see Danny and Tucker hugging in their sleep. _'And the other ghosts are afraid of him? Please! Sure, he'll get more powerful in the future, but now he's just a weakling!' _Something caught his attention when he saw the girl (who Skulker guessed was the halfa child's girlfriend) wasn't up in the tower. The hunter-ghost then saw the goth girl walking towards the cage with the gorilla in it.

Skulker went invisible, just in case. Something intrigued him about this girl...maybe it was her fashion sense? Goth humans caught attention of many-a-ghost. The hunter-ghost mused, _'Perhaps s he will be of use to me in the future?'_

Sam walked up to the gorilla's cage and looked at one of the signs that zoos have that give information for the animals. Not really caring about this information, Sam briefly noted the gorilla was named 'Delilah' before her attention was caught by Delilah, who waved her arms and began 'oh-oh-ah-ah'ing at the goth girl.

"What is it, girl?" Sam asked, curiously. The gorilla pointed rapidly in the direction Skulker was in. Sam smiled brightly when she saw the door of Delilah's cage in the same direction, "You want out?" Sam ran over to the door. Delilah slapped herself in the forehead, but noticed this was her chance!

Sam pried the door open with unnatural (for a human) strength. She thought, _'And I thought exercising my upper-body strength wouldn't ever help in an everyday, mundane situation...well, not that letting a gorilla free is either everyday or mundane, but, uh...oh, crud.' _Delilah had ran away. Ah, well, she deserved to roam free, anyway, being the second of the only two of it's species! Sam casually began to walk back to the tower, feeling proud with herself.

Skulker was shocked when the gorilla actually hit him. He was so startled he regained visibility. Skulker glared, "Get away, you stupid beast!" He punched at the gorilla, who caught the fist and threw Skulker towards the tower in which Danny and Tucker were in. Skulker grinned evilly at this development.

Sam opened the door into the room that Danny and Tucker were sleeping in and was shocked when a ghost went flying through the window, landing in front of the two boys (who, yes, were still hugging each other in their sleep). The ghost saw Sam and quickly covered her mouth with green ecto-goo, muffling her cries of shock.

Skulker chuckled at her, "Can't have you awakening my rarest pray, can I?" He looked down at Danny evilly and reached towards him. However, before he could do anything, Delilah the gorilla suddenly jumped through the window Skulker had broken and kicked him away from the teen halfa. Skulker glared in annoyance and growled, "Fine, then. I will return for the halfa, girl." He glared at Sam before going intangible and phasing through the wall behind him. Delilah jumped onto the table against the wall and began smashing the wall angrily.

Danny's 'ghost sense' went off since Skulker had just been close enough to him. His 'spectral warning system', as Sam dubbed it's 'official' name (other then ''ghost sense'') caused him to stir slightly, not enough to awaken fully. However, him being even-slightly-conscious was enough to let him hear Delilah. He saw up, dragging Tucker into a sat-up position as well. The disturbance caused Tucker to wake up in that instant. Both boys screamed loudly, then looked at the fact they were hugging so they screamed a second time (pulling away from each other in shock), and finally they screamed again when they saw Delilah.

The ecto-goop on Sam's mouth faded away since Skulker was out of range. However, before she could say anything, Tucker shouted in fear, "G-g-go-gorilla!!"

"Uh...uh...ah-I-I got him!" Danny said, standing up. He announced dramatically, "I'm...goin'_ ghost_!" Two light green rings appeared at his waist. One moved up and the other moved down. The one that moved down split into two rings, one to go down each of his legs. The ring that moved up split into three rings; two for each arm and one to move up his head. Once they rings fully passed over him, Danny was in Phantom form, the fearful look gone even before the ring had passed over his face.

Phantom flew up to Delilah, who tried to jump away, but the ghost boy grabbed under the gorilla's shoulders and managed to lift her up with his paranormal strength. The ghost boy turned himself and the gorilla intangible and said, "I don't know how you got out"—he phased through the wall with Delilah before becoming tangible again—"but you're goin' back!" He flew down to the gorilla's cage, going intangible to phase through the bars. Phantom put down Delilah before phasing out of the cage, looking relieved.

The ghost boy slammed the door shut and landed on the ground, sighing tiredly. Tucker and Sam ran over to him. The goth girl spoke, "Oh, by the way, Danny, before I forget...there was a g—!"

"—orilla, I know." Phantom glared at her slightly, resuming human form before mock-wondering, "Huh, I wonder how it got out..._Sam_..."

"Yeah, _Sam_," Tucker smirked, "I can't wait to tell everyone _you_ let a gorilla out!"

Sam grinned evilly at them, causing both the halfa and techno-geek some discomfort. Sam then innocently held up the picture featuring Danny and Tucker hugging in their sleep. The goth girl asked, "Is it all right if I show this to people after you tell them that?" _'But then I probably can't keep it...not that I want to...'_

"...Or...we could just, you know, keep quiet." Danny smiled nervously and glanced at Tucker. Tucker glanced back and nodded quickly.

"Yeah...yeah! We don't have any prove it was her, you know."

Sam smiled rather cheerfully, which was rare. She considered telling the boys about the ghost, but decided against it. She thought bitterly, _'Their fault for not listening to me...'_

————————————————————————

The next day before school, Danny went down into the lab to tell his dad he was leaving. He walked up to his father, who was sitting in a seat he had installed in front of the Fenton Portal. The portal was open and Jack had a fishing line through it, holding the fishing rod in his hands. The jumpsuited man grinned, "Hey, Danny! Get it out!" He reeled in the blue fishing line and said, "This is the Fenton Fisher. The line is made with the same ecto-energy that we have managed to extract from the Ghost Zone itself using the portal. A ghost is unable to break it _unless_ it is both extremely strong and has something sharp."

"Have you caught anything, yet?" Danny asked, curiously.

"No...uh, can you watch this? I need to use the little-ghost-hunter's room." Jack shoved the fisher into Danny's hand and quickly ran upstairs. Danny rolled his eyes but said in the 'Fenton Seat'...or whatever it was called.

The half-ghost suddenly gasped as his 'ghost sense' activated. Lately his 'ghost sense' had developed to the point where he could actually _feel_ the ghost's presence...and it was about to come out of the portal. Danny whispered, "Oh, no..." The light above the portal began flaring, which meant a ghost was about to come out (not that Danny needed to know that) and it seemed the ghost he was sensing was pulling on the Fenton Fisher's line. Danny was forced into standing up.

Danny transformed into Phantom and pulled harder using his ghost form's super strength. Both his strength and the other ghost's caused the line to break. Phantom gulped, _'That is _not_ good...'_

And with that, the ghost crawled out of the portal. It was a giant, blue scaled ghost dragon, who glowed green slightly and had crimson red eyes. It roared loudly, the shockwaves from the roar knocking Phantom flying back a few feet. Phantom quickly shot a green blast of energy which the ghost dragon deflected with it's tail. The ghost dragon shot a burst of flames from it's mouth, which the halfa teen quickly dodged before dashing forward, unleashing a powerful kick that knocked the dragon ghost into the wall.

Phantom didn't notice the necklace around the ghost dragon's neck go flying into the halfa's backpack...

The ghost boy watched in awe as the ghost dragon began to fade and shrink...fade and shrink...fade and shrink...until the ghost dragon was a...ghost _princess_? Phantom's jaw dropped as the princess ghost whispered, "All I wanted was to go to the Princess Costume Ball...but my horrid mommy won't let _meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_—!" The ghost girl fell back into the Fenton Portal. The portal's doors closed after the ghost girl was fully inside.

Phantom landed on the ground and remarked, "If that dragon suits her idea of a costume, then I'm on mommy's side." He reverted to human form and sighed, "Well, that's a relief."

"I'll tell you what a relief is!" Jack said, just coming into the lab again. He then gasped, "Wait, I almost forgot!" He ran back upstairs and flushed the toilet.

Danny stared after his father in bemusement, incredulous that no-one had heard the short fight with that ghost dragon. He sighed and walked upstairs, wondering if anything exciting had happened last night at the zoo while he and Tucker had been asleep. _'Nah. I wonder why Sam let that gorilla out, anyway? Ah, well...it's not her fault. I should apologize to her today for being mad at her.'_

————————————————————————

"No need to be sorry, Danny." Sam sighed softly, "I shouldn't have let Delilah out. I'm...I'm the one that's sorry." She guiltily looked down. Her halfa friend/possible love interest had been apologizing all day, and Sam kept telling him the same thing...except the 'I'm sorry' part, which startled Danny, as Sam rarely apologized to anything. The goth girl smiled at Danny softly, "I'm sorry, really."

Danny smiled back at her, "No problem. So, uh, ready for the dance tomorrow?" (It was Thursday.)

Sam nodded a bit eagerly, "I can't wait!" Her friends were a bit surprised at her eagerness, but they knew it was only because she was going with Danny...

The trio continued to walk down the sidewalk. It was late at night and they had been at the zoo. Danny and Tucker fell asleep again and, as Skulker vowed, he returned. Sam had been gagged again and was forced to watch as Skulker almost grabbed Danny.

Luckily, Sam managed to use Tucker's PDA and scared the hunter-ghost off. Tucker had installed a special function into his PDA using borrowed ecto-energy of the Fenton Thermos. His 'main' PDA (he had several of the device) was the only one with this function, which shot a rather powerful green beam of energy. Tucker had found it took too much energy from the Thermos, which had to be charged by Danny's energy. Tucker then realized that Danny could charge his PDA-laser. Danny gladly did as Tucker said, just in case the trio were caught in a ghost fight and Phantom ended up running out of energy and changing back into Fenton form.

Sam realized she should tell Danny of Skulker, "Oh, by the way, there was a ghost earlier when you were asleep."

"_What_?" Danny's eyes widened. Tucker looked up from his PDA, also surprised. Danny demanded, "Why didn't I wake up? Doesn't my 'ghost sense' wake me up?"

"It only makes you stir a bit. The same ghost came yesterday night, but you wouldn't let me tell you." Sam sighed, "He was 'Skulker' or something. He looked pretty powerful, though Delilah actually sent him running yesterday. Today I had to use Tucker's PDA ghost-laser thing."

Tucker blinked, "It works? Cool!"

"Wait...why didn't you just wake me up?" Danny asked, confused.

"Hey, my mouth was covered so I couldn't scream. And if I moved, that ghost probably would've killed me!" Sam shuddered.

Danny immediately grew concerned for Sam, "That scary, huh?" Sam nodded, biting her lip slightly. The goth girl _hated_ to seem weak, but...that ghost was scary. No, she hadn't been scared for her own life. She had been afraid for Danny. The halfa nodded, "I'll look into it. For now, I'll have to work on stayin' awake!" He joked. Tucker and Sam smiled at him and the trio entered FentonWorks.

Danny was surprised to see who he recognized as the 'Genius Magazine' main writer, Harriet Chin, sitting on the couch with the parental Fentons (including Jazz, who seemed like the 'responsible adult' of the family at times). The halfa asked, "Uh...the interview was today?"

"Yeah! Danny, this is one of my and your mother's friends from college, Harry Chin!" Jack said, proudly.

Hari rolled her eyes, but smiled softly, "That's Harry with one **r** and an**I**, Fenton." She playfully swatted Jack's arm, "Do you ever learn?"

Maddie giggled, "No, he doesn't!"

"Wait, you two were friends with the lady who writes Genius Magazine?" Danny asked, incredulous. His friends exchanged looks.

Tucker remarked, "Dude, don't you have to be a genius to read that magazine?" Danny glared at Tucker.

"This must be Daniel." Hari smiled politely at the young halfa.

"Uh, yeah. Please, call me Danny." Danny smiled, rubbing the back of his neck a bit sheepishly.

Hari giggled, "He does that neck-rubbing thing you did when you first asked Maddie out, Jack!"

Jack frowned, "Hey, give me a brake! I was asking out the most beautiful girl in Wisconsin College...and the world." He winked at Maddie, who blushed deeply at the compliment.

"Ohhhhh-kay, I'll leave you guys to catch up on old times and, specifically to mom and dad, flirt shamelessly." Danny waved.

Maddie gasped when she saw Danny's somewhat-ruffled appearance. He was extremely tired, plus the thought of Skulker was scaring him a bit. The blue-jumpsuited woman stood up and said, "Danny, look at you! I'm not so sure about these late-night stays in the zoo..."

Danny rolled his eyes, "Come on, mom! We'll be fine with my gho"—Sam nudged him—"ooooorilla researching. Remember, I've been working out!"

"You have?" Maddie asked, confused.

Danny's 'ghost sense' suddenly activated and he replied, "Actually, yeah...uh, I'll just be upstairs...workin' out. Uh, come on, guys." His friends exchanged glances and the three heroes quickly ran upstairs to confront the ghost.

Hari blinked after them, "Hmmm...what was that about?"

"Oh, they're just teenagers, Hari." Maddie said, off-handily. The three adults and wanna-be adult laughed.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker walked over to the door to Danny's room. The halfa's 'ghost sense' activated again. The ghost-powered teen could feel the ghost's presence inside his room, so he cautiously opened the door...to see an empty room. The trio sighed in relief when they realized it had been a false alarm or something—until Skulker materialized, towering over Danny by a few inches. Before Danny could scream, the hunter-ghost grabbed the halfa by the neck, choking him.

Sam and Tucker gasped as Skulker pulled their friend inside his room, the door closing. The two friends tried to pry open the door, but it wouldn't! Sam said, "That was the ghost that tried to get Danny earlier and yesterday night!"

"That isn't good," Tucker gulped, "he looked pretty powerful!"

"No, duh!" Sam rolled her eyes.

Inside Danny's room, Skulker threw the halfa to the ground. Danny moaned in pain and looked up as the hunter-ghost smirked down at him and said, "Hello, whelp."

"Wh-who are you?" Danny asked, fearfully.

"I am Skulker, the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter. And you are going to be the number one in my collection of _rare and valuable things_. You are, after all, a very rare species! A halfa! I cannot believe I have managed to capture a halfa!" Skulker said, actually cheerful.

Danny glared and two light green rings appeared vertically along him so it was a line of symmetry in his middle; one ring moved left and the other moved right, transforming him into Phantom. He said, "You haven't caught me, yet!" He punched Skulker in the face—only to be punched in the gut. The ghost boy moaned in pain, but before he could recover fully, a punch to the face sent him flying into the wall behind him. Phantom muttered, "Well, I tried." He spun around and went to phase through the wall to get away, but Skulker grabbed his leg, twirled around, and smashed the ghost boy into the floor.

Sam and Tucker could hear the fight transpiring in the halfa's room, both of them sweating nervously. Sam asked, "What do we do!?"

"I don't know! I'm a techno-genius, not a 'general knowledge' genius! That's your job, remember!?" Tucker defended, waving his arms, also panicking.

Suddenly, Maddie shouted from downstairs, hearing another crash from her son's room, "What's going on up there?" The goth girl and techno-geek ran downstairs. They winced as there was another crash, but Sam quickly figured out a good lie.

"Oh, uh, Danny's just...working out." Sam nervously smiled.

"Is there a ghost up there?" Jack asked, suspiciously.

Tucker replied, "Actually there's tw"—Sam nudged him in the ribs—"_ooooo_ _much_..._homework_...to be done...for there to be a ghost." Sam gave him a glare. The techno-geek gave her a sheepish look.

Hari asked, "You two still believe in ghosts."

Maddie smiled, "Well, actually, we actually saw two the other day at Danny's school! Want to see some pictures?" Hari nodded, curious. The blue-jumpsuited woman showed the writer of Genius Magazine the pictures that featured Danny Phantom and the mini-meat monsters fighting. (Jack was taking them in the previous chapter whenever we cut to the action with Danny. Heh.)

Hari frowned in thought, "That ghost boy looks like your son, don't you think?"

Sam muffled a gasp with her hand before interrupting, "Oh, don't be silly! Um, uh...err..." There was another crash.

Maddie put the pictures away as she glared suspiciously up the stairs, "I want to know what's going on up there...I mean, he doesn't have weights up there!"

There was another crash and Danny shouted, "M-m-my computer!...Wait, never mind, I forgot, that was the one I borrowed from Jazz...phew..."

"What? Hey!" Jazz shouted, hearing this. She quickly pushed past Tucker and Sam. The techno-geek and goth girl exchanged nervous looks, but relaxed when they heard a crash in the kitchen.

"What was that!" Jack stood up.

"Oh, i-it was probably just...rats." Tucker lied awkwardly.

"Ghost rats...I knew it." Jack glared into the kitchen.

Sam nervously gulped, "We-we'll take care of it." She and Tucker quickly ran into the kitchen.

Hari looked up the stairs suspiciously, "I need to learn more about this...Danny." _'There must be a connection between him and that ghost boy in those photos...and whatever it is, I _will_ figure it out!'_

Sam and Tucker ran into the kitchen and were shocked to see Phantom being towered over (again) by Skulker, the dining table in the kitchen destroyed. Phantom looked at his friends nervously, "Guys...help me out, here!" He dodged a punch from Skulker before unleashing an ecto-blast into the cyborg ghost, knocking him onto his back.

"Quick, into the basement!" Tucker said, "We left it down there yesterday." The halfa nodded, took his friends hands, and phased them into the basement. Skulker glared after them and phased through the floor after them.

Tucker reached for the Fenton Thermos, but Skulker landed in the floor and back-handed the techno-geek flying into a wall. Phantom shouted, "Tuck! Are you ok!?"

Tucker moaned, "Yeah, I think so."

Phantom glared at Skulker, his eyes flaring with anger. However, his angry look turned to fear when Skulker picked up the thermos and raised an eyebrow, "What is this infernal device...?"

The halfa quickly shot a blast, knocking the thermos out of the hunter-ghost's hands. Skulker stared at the ghost boy in surprise and laughed, "A green blast, huh? Hm, you are getting powerful fairly quickly...I guess that means I should capture you now before you get too powerful!" The hunter-ghost aimed his wrist cannon and fired at net at the halfa teen. Phantom quickly flew up to dodge it and fired a quick ecto-blast, sending Skulker flying back into the wall, dazed.

"Sam!" Phantom called, seeing the goth girl was closest to the Fenton Thermos, "Get the thermos!"

"Got it!" Sam replied, picking up the thermos and throwing it to her halfa friend.

Phantom caught it, gave the goth girl a quick thanks, and aimed the thermos at Skulker. "Into the thermos for you, dude!" The ghost boy activated the thermos, sucking Skulker inside.

Sam asked, "You ok, Danny?"

"Yeah, I'm fine..." Phantom sighed, landing next to her, "but I really need to figure this out..." Suddenly, he heard something upstairs... "Oh, no, I forgot about my parents!"

"Oh, I forgot...they're going to check in your room!" Sam realized, eyes widening.

Phantom quickly went intangible and phased through the roof of the lab. He phased up through the floor of his room and let go of his ghost mode, shifting into Danny Fenton again.

Maddie opened the door and said, "Danny, what is going on in h—?"

"Don't you people ever knock?" Danny said, quickly shutting the door before they noticed his room was trashed thanks to the fight. The halfa muttered, "Jazz is gonna kill me for that..."

"I'm going to kill him for that." Muttered Jazz angrily.

Hari mused, "Secretive, musing, angsty—all signs of a true genius! Oh...if only he were a woman!" _'Hm...did his room look trashed...?'_

Danny locked his door and sighed softly before wondering, _'Who was that Skulker guy? Did somebody send him after me? Ah, well...I just hope I don't have to worry about him again...'_

Meanwhile, Sam had emptied Skulker into the thermos after Danny had phased up into his room. She hoped that Skulker wouldn't return—what if Danny didn't win, next time?

Tucker sighed as he picked up his—"Hey, this isn't my PDA!" It was a destroyed box of some kind, not even close to the shape of his PDA.

Sam blinked, "Where'd yours go, then?"

They both paused before realizing, "Skulker!"

—————————————————————

In the Ghost Zone, Skulker admired the new technology on his arm. _'Such a sleek design...ha, I can't believe that foolish techno-geek didn't see me swipe such an important device!' _He smirked evilly to himself, admiring the new technology. With it, he could easily defeat that ghost child and finally show that he really _is_ the greatest predator of the Ghost Zone!

He aimed the arm with Tucker's PDA on it and pressed a button, forcing the Fenton Portal to open. Going invisible and intangible, he flew out of the portal. Tucker and Sam didn't see him, obviously, and he was able to fly through the roof undetected. He was _just_ out of range of our favorite halfa's 'ghost sense'.

Grinning evilly, Skulker knew exactly where to go, thanks to the PDA.

Casper High.

—————————————————————

"Danny...eat something, please?" Sam asked, sighing softly. Her halfa friend hadn't eaten anything that morning, and he wasn't eating anything at lunch, either! It worried the goth girl, which was saying a lot.

Danny retorted, "How am I supposed to eat? He could be here at any moment!" He looked around nervously.

Tucker rolled his eyes, "You're being paranoid. Your 'ghost sense' would go off, remember?"

"He doesn't set it off!" Danny argued, "At least, not unless he's really close to me!" He gulped, "For all I know, he's spying on me _right now_!" He shivered slightly. The halfa half-hoped he was shivering because of his spectral warning system, but no luck.

"Well," Sam shrugged, "at least you can handle him, right? I mean, you did yesterday."

"Yeah, but with Tuck's PDA, he's probably more powerful, now!" Danny half-glared at the techno-geek.

Tucker whined, "Hey, it's not my fault! How the heck was I supposed to know my PDA was ghost compatible? Ah, well, at least I have a spare one!" He pulled out another PDA and added, "I even beamed the info from the one Skulker took onto this one beforehand!" He grinned.

Danny blinked, "Wow. Thinking ahead."

"Prove of a true time manager, Dan." Tucker replied, casually.

"Well, at least you have some use." Danny frowned, "Do you think you'd be able to hack into Skulker's mainframe or something? Hold him off?"

Tucker shrugged, "Maybe."

Suddenly, Danny's 'ghost sense' activated. At that moment, Tucker had opened a small carton of milk. A sudden burst of blue energy surged out of the opening and surrounded Danny's head. All three members of Team Phantom gasped. Danny then announced dramatically, "I'm goin' ghost!" Nothing happened. "Uh oh..."

"Uh oh is right, child." Skulker materialized in front of the trio, hovering in the air. He grinned evilly, "Now, I shall"—the PDA on his arm beeped loudly, catching the hunter-ghosts attention, and he read aloud—"go to the zoo and research purple-backed gorilla? What!? NO!" Skulker was forced into flying off.

"What...what just happened?" Sam asked, incredulous.

"My PDA must be forcing him to do everything I scheduled us to do!" Tucker realized.

Danny suddenly grinned, the blue energy now gone, "That means he'll be waiting for me in the change room..."

—————————————————————

As the halfa teen expected, his 'ghost sense' activated before he opened his locker. Grinning mischievously, he turned to Dash (he stopped smiling) and innocently spoke, "Dash, could you help me out?"

Dash walked over to Danny and glared, "What do you want, Fentoad?"

"I'm too weak and defenseless to open my locker...can you open it for me?"

"Whatever." Dash snorted, pushing Danny out of the way impatiently. He opened the locker—and was sent flying against the locker's trapped in blue ghostly goop!

Skulker phased through the floor and raised an eyebrow, "My sensors indicate this is nothing but an average human...destined for an average life after high school." He saw Danny, grinned evilly, and aimed a wrist cannon, "I will finally"—the PDA beeped—"go and take pictures of the gorilla? Oh, crap..." He went intangible, phasing through the roof against his will.

Tucker smirked, "That was entertaining."

"Yup. Come on, let's go pick up Sam. We have a stop to take before we go to the dance." Danny smirked. The two boys ran out of the locker room and quickly ran to pick up Sam. Gym was over already, and it had been the last period of the day.

—————————————————————

Skulker frowned as he looked down at Delilah. The gorilla had her back to the hunter-ghost, who was getting really impatient. He sighed, "Where is he? According to this infernal device—which I have yet to reprogram yet!—he should have been here by now!" He jumped down from the tree he was sitting in and landed behind the gorilla, glaring angrily, "You were supposed to the bait. You stupid animal!!"

"Delilah's not stupid!" Sam and Tucker were actually disguised in a gorilla disguise, as Skulker discovered as Sam both said that and the two friends spun around.

"You two? The ghost child's friends!? You will pay for this nonsense!" The hunter ghost's body extracted a lot of dangerous looking weapons.

"I don't think so!" Tucker grinned mischievously. He tapped some commands into his PDA and pressed the 'send' button. Skulker's PDA bleeped loudly.

Skulker blinked and read the command Tucker had forced into the hunter-ghost's program, "Time for push-ups? No! I...I can't!" He was forced into lowering to the ground and doing push-ups.

Danny phased up through the floor in front of his friends, smirking as he said, "I'll help you with that, if you want. Goin' ghost!" Two light green rings appeared and vertically moved away from each other, transforming Danny into Phantom. He flew towards Skulker at full speed. Unable to do anything, Skulker could only stare in horror as Phantom smashed his fist into the hunter-ghosts face. The ghost boy unleashed another punch, then another, then back-handed with the fist he just used to normally punch, and then unleashed a powerful uppercut, knocking Skulker onto his back painfully.

Skulker glared and said, "I will destroy you!" He aimed his shoulder cannon. However, Tucker initiated another command, which Skulker read aloud, "Polish armor! Oh, man!" The laser extracted from his shoulder became a polisher that shoved into Skulker's face.

Phantom impatiently looked at Tucker, "Power him down already!"

"Yeah, stop fooling around, Tucker!" Sam frowned.

"Relax, relax! I've got it all"—the PDA in his hand was shot away from a blast, which effectively destroyed the techno-geeks PDA—"under...control...darn it, I had _eleven_more payments on that thing!"

Phantom sighed tiredly and said, calmly, "Tuck? You're fired." He then glared in determination, entering a battle pose in mid-air as Skulker turned to the halfa.

"Now...I, Skulker, shall finally defeat you!" Skulker smirked and showed off Tucker's former-PDA, "I have managed to reprogram your friends PDA! Now nothing is stopping me from destroying you, ghost boy!"

"I thought you said you were goin' to just capture me!" Phantom protested, a bit nervously.

"You've been too much trouble. _Now_ I will have your pelt on my wall." Skulker sneered.

Sam gagged, "Ew, that's just gross!" Tucker nodded in agreement, his face going an unusual (especially for his dark skin) shade of green.

Phantom shot an ecto-blast, which Skulker dodged and said, "Prepare to be destroyed."

"You wish!" Phantom retorted. He flew forward and kicked Skulker onto his back. He then continued to beat up on the hunter-ghost—only for his fist to be caught. Skulker threw Phantom flying. The ghost boy slid along the ground until he stopped in between Sam and Tucker. Phantom reverted to human form out of exhaustion.

"Danny...you ok?" Sam asked, softly, helping Danny up. The halfa nodded, suddenly grinning.

"I'm fine. Because I have a plan B."

"Plan B?" Skulker laughed, "This I'd like to see, whelp!"

Danny mused, "Actually, it's more like plan _G_." He then patted his head like a bongo, waved his hands a bit in his face, and began beating his fists against his chest like a gorilla.

Sam raised an eyebrow, "What the heck are you doing?"

Danny smiled at her, "Calling a friend." He scratched his butt, which was a bit amusing.

Suddenly, Delilah jumped in from behind the tree and punched Skulker. The hunter-ghost growled angrily and he and the gorilla began fighting. Sam smiled proudly, "You...learned her language?"

"Uh, duh! All she does is this!" Danny scratched his butt again. He then stood up straight and transformed into Phantom, just in case.

The ghost boy and his friends watched Delilah fight the ghost. It wasn't until the gorilla ripped of Skulker's left arm that it got extra-violent. Phantom and Sam winced and Tucker remarked, "It'd be worse if that ghost wasn't mechanical."

"Agreed." Sam mumbled.

Delilah threw Skulker's head in front of the trio. Phantom picked it up and Skulker said, "Fine. I may not have your pelt, but I will find a way to at least defeat you in battle. Defeating a halfa single-handedly would make me respected possibly more then if I captured or skinned you!"

Phantom rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Tuck?" He held up Skulker's head.

Tucker nodded and pulled out the Fenton Thermos. The teen halfa threw Skulker's head into the air and Tucker activated the thermos, sucking Skulker inside.

Phantom reverted to human form in mid-air, landing in front of his friends, "Well, that's that, I guess."

"But you still didn't learn anything about Delilah. You're still gonna' get a **D**!" Tucker argued.

"Well, we beat the bad guy, didn't I? Well, granted, with help." Danny smiled as Delilah poked the halfa a bit curiously. Danny picked up Tucker's PDA and handed it to the techno-geek, "Still, if I'm going to grow up with my only skill being fightin' ghosts, I guess I'll be fine..." He waved at the gorilla he had befriended and the trio walked out of the cage.

Sam looked proud, "I'm so proud of you, Danny. I mean, except the fact about your grades, but...you actually befriended a gorilla! That's amazing! Maybe you can work in a zoo or something?" She half-joked.

Danny laughed, "Maybe, but something tells me my future's going to be more about ghosts." Sam agreed with him.

—————————————————————

Danny and Tucker had stopped at their houses and changed into their 'nice suits' for the dance. While waiting for Sam to change into 'that dumb dress her mom got her', Tucker asked, "So...when did you ask Sam to the dance, anyway?"

"A while ago." Danny answered, glancing at his watch. The dance started in about ten minutes, and he wanted tog et to there as fast as possible. "Maybe I should fly us there?"

As if on cue, the door swung open. The halfa and techno-geek casually looked up (Danny from his watch and Tucker from his PDA) and their jaws dropped. She was dressed in a beautiful, but modest, black and purple dress. It somewhat showed of her curves, yet still remained 'Sam'. Despite this, the two boys were still overwhelmed—Danny was so overwhelmed that his pants phased out and fell to the ground.

Tucker burst out laughing. The halfa glared at him, face a bright red, as he pulled up his pants, grumbling to himself. Sam managed to hold in her giggles and say, "Well, that was certainly interesting."

"...If either of you ever mention this again...just...don't." Danny mumbled. He sighed and said, "Well, we should, uh, get goin'. Tuck, who's your date, again?"

"I didn't get one." Tucker sighed.

"What? Really?" Danny's eyes widened in sympathy (which was rare for him, in case you're wondering), "Do you...want me to help?"

Tucker shook his head, "Nah, I'll be fine."

Danny sighed in relief, "Good, because I was _not_ looking forward to overshadowing a girl!" Sam glared at him. "What? It'd be weird! Give me a break!" He picked up his backpack when his 'ghost sense' went off. He frowned and pulled out the amulet the dragon ghost had been wearing, "Huh...where'd I get this thing..." He shrugged and handed it to Sam.

The goth girl took it and stared at him incredulously, "Why are you giving it to me?"

"Oh, uh, I dunno...I mean...as a...gift? I mean, I don't know where it came from but, um...the purple goes with your eyes and dress..." Danny smiled sheepishly.

Sam blushed slightly, tying the amulet around her neck and mumbled her thanks.

"Ok, that's enough blushy moments, you two." Tucker rolled his eyes, "Let's go to the dance."

Danny nodded and struck a pose before transforming into Phantom. The ghost boy wrapped his arms around his friends' waists and took off into the air, easily lifting them with his ghostly strength. He spoke, "Maybe we should research that amulet thing. I have a bad feeling about it...and for some reason it set off my 'ghost sense', I think!"

"Oh, you're just being paranoid." Sam said, off-handily, "Not everything has to be ghostly for you, does it?"

"I guess...hey, we're almost there! I must be a faster flier then I thought!" Phantom grinned, flying down to Casper High. He landed behind a tree, reverted to human form, and the trio walked out from behind it. Danny thought his 'ghost sense' activated again, this time pointing to Sam (specifically, her chest, where the amulet was hanging), but he decided that Sam was probably right about him just being paranoid.

Right?

—————————————————————

The trio walked through the crowd a bit nervously, not wanting to r un in with the popular crowd. Danny was absolutely _sure_ his 'ghost sense' activated at one point when Sam bumped into him, and he was getting a bit suspicious, but...

Sam spoke up, interrupting Danny's thoughts, "Well, I need to go to the little goth girl's room. Don't wait up." She walked off and into the girl's bathroom.

Danny frowned as his 'ghost sense' went off again. He muttered, "Maybe...that amulet...? Where have I seen it before...oh, man, now I remember...I saw that amulet on that ghost dragon I fought the other day! And when it came off...oh...oh no..." The halfa groaned.

"What are you goin' on about?" Tucker asked, confused.

"I'll explain later. I just hope I'm not right." Danny ran in the direction Sam went in, desperate to find her before...!

In the bathroom, Sam was observing the Amulet of Aragon a bit nervously. She thought, _'Maybe Danny has a point...?' _Suddenly, another girl enters the bathroom—specifically, Paulina. The popular girl saw Sam, who spun around in surprise. Paulina smirked at the sight of the amulet.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? The goth geek actually has a date? Or did you get that amulet at a yard sale?" Paulina crossed her arms.

Sam frowned at Paulina, "If you _must_ know, Paulina, I got this as a _gift_ from my _date_, Danny." She smirks back, also crossing her arms.

Paulina's eyes widened, "He actually asked you? Ha! I always knew you two losers would end up together eventually!"

"We're not losers...or together, for that matter." Sam replied, calmly.

"Figures. He's too cute for you, anyway." Paulina said, off-handily.

Now, usually, Samantha Manson would not be offended by such a cheap insult. However, it did make her angry. Extremely angry. Which means the Amulet of Aragon did it's thing and her body flashed with red ectoplasmic energy. Paulina saw the flash in the mirror, spun around...and fainted when she saw a giant blue, glowing red ghost dragon. Dragon Sam growled softly, picked up Paulina in her front left claw, and burst through the roof.

Danny was walking by the girl's washroom, looking around desperately, when he saw the girl's bathroom. After making sure no-one was looking, the halfa looked into the girl's bathroom and hissed, "Sam? You in there?" His 'ghost sense' suddenly warned him that their was now a ghost in the girl's washroom.

Danny (after making sure _no-one_ was looking) ran into the girl's bathroom and gasped when he saw the hole in the roof, a glowing red ghost dragon flying out of it. Danny glared and struck a pose, "I'm goin' ghost!" Two light green rings appeared around his waist. One moved up and the other moved down. They split into various individual rings that moved down his arms and legs on their own. As they passed over his body, Danny Fenton became Danny Phantom. Still with a determined look on his face, Phantom took off into the air, his legs fused into a ghostly tail.

Dragon Sam flew through the air full speed with no conscious thoughts except, _'SHALLOW GIRL! SHALLOW GIRL WILL BE DESTROYED!' _And...that was about it, really!

Phantom flew over Dragon Sam and muttered, "Last time I don't be paranoid about ghosts always running everything...though this is still Sam...I think..."

"SHALLOW GIRL!"

"...Yup, that's Sam." Phantom sighed, defused his spectral tail into his legs again, and kicked downwards with both feet. His feet collided with Dragon Sam's back and, since the ghost boy was super strong, the dragon ghost girl was sent flying towards the ground full speed, hitting the ground in the football field. Phantom landed on the ground a safe distance from Dragon Sam and said, "Ok, Sam, put _down_ the popular girl! She wouldn't quench your appetite anyway!"

Dragon Sam roared, "SHALLOW GIRL!" And shot a burst of red flames from her mouth, at Phantom. The ghost boy yelped and quickly went intangible. However, since they were _ghost_ flames, they still hit him, sending the halfa teen flying (as well as burning his hazmat suit a bit)! He grunted, "Ouch...that hurt!" He growled angrily and fired an ecto-blast. It hit Dragon Sam, sending her flying. The dragon ghost dropped Paulina out of surprise. Phantom dashed forward and caught the popular girl. However, the ghost boy didn't get far before Sam smashed her tail into him, sending him flying.

Behind the bleachers, Tucker was walking behind them, hands in his pockets. He mumbled, "I can't believe I didn't get a date. Why did I come to the dance, anyway!?" He sighed and sat down in the grass tiredly.

"Don't have a date, Foley?" A voice asked.

Tucker looked up in surprise at Valerie Gray, one of the former popular kids. She got kicked off the A-list thanks to her dad losing his job. Since then, she had formed a slight-friendship with the trio. In case you're wondering, she does, in fact, have a slight, tiny, insignificant...kind-of...crush on Tucker. Just don't let her know I told you that! Valerie had dark brown eyes, long flowing hair, dark-skin like Tucker's, and usually wore the colors orange and yellow.

"Valerie? What are you doing here?" Tucker asked as the dark-skinned girl sat next to him.

"Oh, uh...I needed to get away from Nathan." Valerie rolled her eyes, but grinned, "The only reason I came to the dance is because I thought he wouldn't be coming." She frowned, "That's where I was wrong!" Tucker laughed. "Hey, it isn't funny, you jerk!"

"Sorry..." Tucker snickered. Valerie glared playfully and hit his arm. Tucker yelped, "Hey! Ow! Why do all my female friends have to be so violent!"

Valerie snorted, "Because...we all have a reason to hit you?" She winked playfully.

At that moment, Phantom (carrying Paulina) was hit by Dragon Sam's tail and was sent flying at the bleachers. Phantom shut his eyes tight and went intangible, phasing through the bleachers—and hit the fence, slid down it, and ended up sitting next to Tucker.

"Ugh...what...uh...um...hi." Phantom said, lamely, when he saw Tucker and Valerie's wide-eyed stares. Two light green rings appeared around Phantom, reverting him to human form. "O-opps."

"Danny?" Valerie asked, shocked, "What just happened?"

"...Nothing to do with ghosts?" Guessed Danny. Tucker slapped himself in the forehead. "What?...Fine, fine...Val, I'm half-ghost. Happy now?"

As if on cue, the bleachers were suddenly burnt to a crisp and Dragon Sam towered above the four (on unconscious) teenagers. She roared, "SHALLOW GIRL!"

Tucker asked, "Is...that Sam?"

"Unfortunately, yeah." Danny stood up, put Paulina down, jumped in front of Tucker and Valerie, and shouted, "Sorry, Sam, but I can't let you hurt anyone! I'm goin' _ghost_!"

Two light green rings appeared around the halfa's waist. One moved up and the other moved down. They split into various individual rings that moved down his arms and legs on their own. As they passed over his body, Danny Fenton became Danny Phantom. Still with a determined look on his face, Phantom took off into the air, his legs fused into a ghostly tail. The ghost boy flew around Dragon Sam, going so fast that, before the dragon girl could even comprehend what was happening, Phantom had grabbed her tail, lifted her into the air almost effortlessly, spun around, and threw her before she could even react.

The teen halfa stared after her with a smirk, "Well, that wasn't so bad."

"You're...a ghost?" Valerie asked, shocked.

"Half-ghost, actually." Tucker corrected, "I would have told you myself, but it _is_ _Danny's_ secret!"

"Val, you can't tell _anyone_, ok?" Phantom landed on the ground and looked seriously at Valerie.

Valerie nodded, "I promise." Phantom nodded happily before suddenly gasping as his 'ghost sense' went off. He glared over his shoulder and flew off.

"I'll be back! I need to change Sam back to normal!" Phantom shouted as he flew full speed at Dragon Sam, who also flew towards _him_ at full speed. Just before they were both about to collide, Phantom went invisible, flying around the dragon ghost. Sam looked around in confusion while Phantom clenched an ecto-blast in his fist. The ghost boy unleashed the blast, hitting the back of Dragon Sam's neck, sending her flying to the ground.

However, the ghost dragon's crimson glow increased in intensity and a huge blast of red flames surged through the air. Phantom dodged one of the fireballs, then another, then the third, but a bunch of fireballs hit him in a row. He screamed in pain as he fell to his knees.

Dragon Sam roared, "SHALLOW LITTLE WITCH!!"

"I'm not the one you're mad at! Please, Sam...I know that's still you!" Phantom winced before flying up and pointing at Sam, "You're...my best friend! Sam, please! I don't want to hurt you!" He dodged a burst of flames and added, "Or you to hurt me!"

Sam stared at her halfa friend for a moment, but still swiped a claw at the ghost boy. Phantom dodged the claw and, seeing the dragon ghost about to shoot another burst of flames, his instinct took over. He crossed his arms over each other, his hands glowed green, and he swung them out, uncrossing them very quickly and outstretching his arms at his sides. A green wall of ecto-energy appeared in the spot he swung his arms, and increased in size so it was as big as he was.

The fireball Dragon Sam fired at him hit the shield and disintegrated. The wall faded away and the ghost boy asked, shocked, "Wh-what the...? How'd I do that!?"

The dragon ghost fired another fireball, so Phantom quickly raised the ecto-wall again. He was able to hold the wall as Sam continued to attack it. Phantom said to himself, "How do I beat her? Wait...if I remove the amulet, maybe...of course!" He released the energy of the shield into a huge burst of energy that sent Dragon Sam flying into the ground, semi-unconscious. Phantom winced slightly, half-because he didn't want to hurt Sam and half-because he was almost out of energy. He thought to himself, _'Better make this quick...!' _The ghost boy flew down to Sam, grabbed the amulet, and ripped it off. The instant the amulet lost contact with Sam, both the amulet and Sam shrunk until they were both to their original size/form.

Sam moaned softly and looked up at Phantom tiredly. The goth girl asked, "...Did I...have fun at the dance?"

Phantom smiled and (half-)joked, "Heh, yeah...you had a _roaring_ time." He rubbed the back of his neck, "Um...sorry about giving you the amulet...I should have—"

"Been more careful? Danny, you wouldn't have given the amulet to me if you knew what it did. I guess your life revolves around ghosts all the time, huh?" Sam sighed, "Guess I was wrong, huh?" She smiled a bit shyly.

"Ah, I think I can forgive you." The ghost boy helped her up.

The goth girl suddenly hugged him tightly and whispered, "I'm...really sorry for hurting you. I did hurt you, didn't I?" She frowned slightly.

Phantom hugged her back and replied softly, "Nothing that won't heal...ghost powers or not." Sam pulled somewhat out of the hug to look at him quietly. The halfa asked, "So, uh...want to get back to the dance?"

"Nah." Sam smiled, "Who needs music?" Phantom grinned back and the two began dancing. Sam asked, while they were dancing, "Are you going to de-transform? I don't think it'd be a good idea to be seen with the 'ghost boy', if you know what I mean." The ghost boy nodded and reverted to human form. The two continued to dance, smiles permanently on their faces.

Tucker and Valerie watched this exchange in amusement. Valerie suddenly asked, "So, uh...how's he half-ghost, again?"

"Huh...? Oh, right...there was an accident with his parent's latest invention and..."

————————————————————————————————————————————————

Notes/Trivia

I changed Skulker a lot, didn't I! Heh...

It is hinted that Sam is a closeted yaoi fan. Which she is. 'Cause we _all_ know why she took the picture of Danny and Tucker hugging in their sleep!

His 'ghost sense' doesn't wake up Danny because it isn't that powerful at this point in time. However, it does cause him to shiver and it makes him stir a bit, so it is close to being powerful enough to wake him up.

It is revealed by Skulker that green ghostly energy is the 'basic' form of ectoplasm, and is considered a fairly week form of energy. He doesn't explain the color system, but I will! Ok, blue energy is used for either healing or weakening someone (which is capable of causing a halfa to revert to human form if that halfa isn't powerful enough; this is Skulker's favorite of the four), violet energy is more powerful then green or blue, and red energy is extremely dangerous and is capable of killing a human and destroying a ghost (a halfa, however, is able to survive a red blast unless it is used at it's maximum power—otherwise it simply damages them severely/knocks them out/causes them to revert to human form/etc.). As for ghostly glows, a ghost either glows white (average ghost), green (powerful-to-extremely powerful ghost), blue (extremely powerful ghost), or red (a really, really, _really_ powerful ghost [Sam in dragon form was glowing red because of her utmost hatred for Paulina, which is why she was incredibly hard for Phantom to beat, and why her flames were red).

'Sampson' the gorilla is already known to be a female, so she is known as Delilah from the time her name is discovered. Because of this, Danny didn't discover anything about her, and he still got a **D** in the end.

Uh, hello, why would there be an 'open' button on the cage? Sam had to pry open the door, which, with her rather-impressive strength was fairly easy.

You may notice that the Amulet of Aragon didn't set of Danny's 'ghost sense' for the first half of this chapter. This was on purpose, not only because I didn't want Danny to know about the amulet until the dance, when he would give it to Sam. That, and his 'ghost sense' hasn't fully developed yet, remember? His 'spectral warning system' isn't sensitive to ghost objects as much as actual ghosts...yet.

I finally reveal my slight liking to the paring of Tucker and Valerie.

...Speaking of Valerie, she will become the 'Red Huntress in a future chapter, just not for the same as canon-Valerie, since she's already kicked off the A-list in this AU. What could be the alternate reason? That's

Ghost Bios: **Skulker: **The greatest hunter in the Ghost Zone. Unlike his canon-self, he is a more human-ish ghost who has some mechanical properties (the fact he can be hacked into, he can 'upgrade' himself with other technology, etc.), plus he has a mechanical voice. This version of Skulker is much more powerful initially then the canon-Skulker, though he gets more powerful after getting Tucker's PDA. This incarnation of Skulker also shows more emotion then the canon-one does, and he isn't just a green blob underneath a battle suit, the 'battle suit' is his actual real body. AU Skulker glows blue instead of white or green. This AU Skulker also manages to reprogram Tucker's PDA near the end of this chapter, though even then Danny is able to defeat him. Skulker vows that he will one day defeat Danny, but will not capture him or even skin him. He does, however, warn the halfa that someone very powerful is after him...

**Dragon Ghost/Dora: **Her name hasn't been revealed I this story, but it is still Dora, and she'll return in a future chapter. There...really isn't much to say, except the power of the 'Dragon Ghost' form depends both on the person and how angry/distressed that person is. (Since Sam is exposed to ghost energy a lot [Danny in human _and_ ghost mode, and Paulina was the one that made her...ahem...'dragon up' [snickers at reference to AD:JL, she was incredibly powerful.)

Ghost Powers Introduced: none, I don't think...unless you count the blue-colored energy that Skulker uses...

Notice a running gag? Jack said a line earlier in a chapter that Sam said a certain variation to...


	6. 5 A Revengeful Reunion

This shall be fun...hehhehheh...

**Warning: There's an important-to-story-OC in this chapter! Thought I should warn you, just in case. smiles**

_Disclaimer: I don't own iPod. Well, I own _an_ iPod, but I don't own the patent for it...oh, you know what I mean!!_

————————————————————————————————————————————————

**Chapter 5: A Revengeful Reunion**

————————————————————————————————————————————————

Danny Fenton happily rode his motorized scooter down the sidewalk. For once, he was going to make it home without any annoying ghost detours! The halfa glanced at his watch and considered going ghost and flying the rest of the way. _'Nah, my house is right there.' _He told himself, seeing his house on the next block.

Suddenly, he gasped out a swirl of blue ecto-mist. He groaned and complained, "Aw, man! I guess that means...I have to...oh, man!" He sighed before announcing dramatically (seeing an alleyway), "Goin' _ghost_!" He turned the scooter into the nearest alley and transformed into Danny Phantom with the usual movement of light green rings. He hid the scooter behind a dumpster before taking off into the air.

Phantom glanced around the skylines and saw three ghost vultures flying nearby. The ghost boy shrugged before taking off after them, his legs fused together into a black whisp behind him, stabilizing his flight. The halfa caught up to the vultures and blinked when he saw the fezzes on their heads. _'What the...?'_

The leader vulture suddenly asked, speaking _English_, "What do ya' want, kid?" Phantom almost literally de-transformed out of shock.

"You can talk?" Phantom asked, amazed.

"Of 'course we can!" Another vulture rolled it's crimson eyes.

"Uh...right...um...you guys look lost. Think you can stay that way?" Phantom crossed his arms. His legs were still a spectral tail as he flew at the same speed as the vultures.

The leader snorted, "Go away, halfa _child_!" The three flew down quickly, phasing into a bus. The ghost boy glared after them and flew after quickly, going intangible to phase into the bus. He became tangible and sat down next to the leader vulture. It glared at him and swiped it's wing. Phantom quickly hovered away, hovering a few inches above the bus floor. He was hovering, but didn't end up hitting the back wall of the bus, without even trying to move forward.

'_Sometimes, the fact that ghost physics don't make any sense is a really, really good thing.' _The halfa thought to himself. He asked, curious, "How do all you stupid ghosts know I'm a halfa, anyway?"

The third vulture shrugged, "An intelligent ghost can tell. It's not that hard, really."

The second vulture explained, "You know how you can kinda sense another ghost's presence?" Phantom nodded; his 'ghost sense' was only a visible warning of a ghost nearby—after it goes off, he is able to actually _feel_ the presence of the ghost nearby. As his power had been increasing, he found it was easier and easier to track the ghost—both with the feeling and with the visual warning. The vulture continued, "Well, halfa's are a bit harder to track, yet their auras are still incredibly powerful. Hard to explain, really."

The leader barked, "Quiet!"

"Who are you guys, anyway?" Phantom asked. _'They're not so bad, like that princess ghost, I guess...except their leader...ugh...'_

"I'm Hans." The second vulture held out a wing. The halfa hovered over and shook it, noting that this vulture had a slight German accent.

"And I'm Sampson." The third vulture added in a casual, American accent. He didn't offer a wing, but still sounded nice and rather cheerful. Phantom just nodded before looking at the leader vulture curiously.

Hans spoke, "Ve just call him 'Leader'."

The ghost boy raised an eyebrow, "Is that his real name?"

"None of your business, ghost boy!" Leader snapped phasing up through the roof. His two followers sighed tiredly and flew after. Phantom glanced at the bus driver, who hadn't noticed a thing since he seemed to be listening to his iPod. There weren't another other passengers, either. The halfa went intangible and flew after the three vultures. He became tangible after catching up to them.

Sampson said to Leader, "Maybe he knows where we can find them?"

"Find who?" The halfa asked, confused and slightly impatient. It was 9:56, and he only had four more minutes until he was late for curfew!

Leader sighed and said, "Can you help us find—and peck to death!—these two here." He pulled out a photo. It was ripped in the right corner so there was only two of the people in the photo—Danny's parents, but younger.

"Mom and dad!?" Danny gasped in shock.

"See? I told you!" Sampson said, proudly. He then had a double-take and asked, "_Wait_, _what_? Your _parents_?"

Phantom suddenly glared at the trio of vultures, eyes glowing dangerously, "You are _not_ going to hurt them!" The halfa snatched the photo away before Leader could react and put it away. Something told him he would need it later. The ghost boy clenched an ecto-blast in his fist and punched at the Leader, releasing said-blast at him.

The leader vulture dodged and said, "Nice try, kid. Get 'im, boy's!" The three vultures—Hans and Sampson reluctant—flew at Phantom and surrounded him, flying around him at such high speeds they were nothing but green blurs.

'_Wow, they're fast...but I'm an expert at dodge ball—err, dodge beak!' _Phantom thought, smirking. The vultures stopped super-speeding around and all three tackled at him. The halfa quickly flew up so the three ran into each other.

The ghost boy chuckled to himself, but stopped when the vultures flew up to him again. Phantom quickly took of, legs fusing into a ghostly tail again as he flew full speed away.

The ghost boy was amazed. This was the fastest he had _ever_ flown before! He and the vultures had been at least a ten minute _drive_ from the Amity clock tower, and it took less then a minute to fly there! When the vultures began to catch up a bit, Phantom thought, _'No time to be amazed at my abilities! I have to beat these guys...oh, man, that is _not_ good! Gah!' _The clock tower said it was only three minutes until ten 'o clock! _'I'm gonna be late! Wait...I have an idea!'_

Phantom lead the vultures around the clock tower, circling it at high speeds. Phantom went intangible and phased through the clock tower. The vultures, confused, stopped flying and looked around. They weren't looking in the direction of the clock tower when the halfa hero phased out of it and grabbed Leader by the feet.

The leader vulture protested, "Hey!"

"Ever here the old saying 'bout the bird and the hand?" Phantom asked conversationally. He then began spinning around. Using Leader as a weapon, he sent the other two vultures flying into the air. Phantom then threw the leader vulture after them and shouted, "Well, nether do I! And don't come back, either!" Once the vultures were out of sight, he pulled out the photo with his parents in it and whispered, "Why were they after mom and dad?...Oh, no, my curfew!" He looked at the time again. Two more minutes!

The ghost boy quickly sped as fast as possible to the alley he left his motor-scooter. He picked it up and flew out of the alley. He flew front of his house and sighed tiredly. Two light green rings appeared around his midriff as he hovered a few inches over the sidewalk, one ring moving up and the other, down, morphing him back into Danny Fenton. Tiredly, he put his scooter away and walked through the front door of his house.

His parents were waiting for him, and they looked less then amused. Danny smiled nervously, "Uh...h-hi..."

————————————————————————

"Danny, this is the third time this week you have _almost_ been late coming home! It was barely another few seconds before your curfew! Is there...something you want to tell us?" Maddie asked, suspiciously. _'Why do I have a feeling it has to do with that ghost boy? Maybe the next time me and Jack see him, we'll ask.'_

"Uh, n-no." Danny gulped nervously.

Jack frowned, "Your grades have been dropping, you're all nervous, and you have been slacking in your chores! Except the last one—which is expected—the other two are really weird! You used to get such good grades, and it's just plain weird being so nervous all the time!"

Danny gulped as his arm phased out. Quickly hiding it, he said, "It's...nothing." _'Keep it cool, Fenton...'_

"Danny...are you sure? Because...we love you, no matter what." Maddie said, comfortingly.

Danny stared at her quietly for a moment before beginning, "I...uh..."

Jazz suddenly interjected, "Hey, I know! Maybe if you two were to tell him more about when you were younger, you would be able to empathize with him much easier!"

"That...actually sounds like a good idea." Danny admitted.

"I know exactly what we can do!" Jack pulled out a piece of paper that read:

**20****th**** Year College Reunion**

**Hosted by: Vlad Masters**

"Vlad Masters?" Jazz gasped, "_The _Vlad Masters? You guys were friends with a really famous billionaire?!"

"Of course!" Jack beamed, "We were such good friends in college..." He grinned.

Maddie sighed, "There was an accident, though...we haven't seen him since then. Ah, well!"

Danny asked, curiously, "An accident, huh?" _'I wonder if it's possible to hold a grudge for twenty years...nah, he sounds like an ok guy, I guess.' _The halfa changed the subject, "Does he have any kids?"

Jack looked at the back of the invitation and said, "No...he has a niece, though. Does that count?"

"A niece?" Maddie asked, interested. She looked over Jack's shoulder. "Well, what do you know! I remember Vlad's sister, vaguely..."

Suddenly, behind Jack and Maddie, in plain sight of Danny _and_ Jazz, Skulker phased up through the floor. The hunter-ghost quickly covered Jazz's mouth with ecto-goop and then smirked at Danny. He waved tauntingly at the halfa with an evil smirk before phasing up and into Danny's room. The ecto-goop on Jazz's mouth faded away.

Jazz stared with wide eyes at Danny, who glared after Skulker angrily. The halfa stood up, "Well, sounds like fun, but I'm goin' to go gh—to bed. Yeah. To bed." He ran upstairs quickly. Once he was out of sight, he transformed into his ghost mode and phased through his door and into his room.

"What was that about?" Maddie asked, confused. Jack shrugged. Jazz just stared after Danny in slight awe.

'_What was that all about?' _Jazz wondered. Her parents would never believe her, so she didn't bother saying anything.

————————————————————————

Meanwhile, Phantom tackled Skulker intangibly out into the open night skies. The halfa asked, "What do you want, Skulker? You better be glad that my parents didn't see you!"

"Whatever." Skulker rolled his eyes, "I was sent here to warn you."

"I know, I know, someone powerful is after me. Someone else is after my parents, which I care about much more!" Phantom snapped.

Skulker sighed, "Well, don't say I didn't warn you, whelp. I will defeat you one day, you know." He smirked before his whole body disappeared in green flames.

Phantom blinked, _'Wow, how'd he do that? Oh, well.' _The ghost boy flew down and phased into his room again. Sighing to himself, he transformed back into Danny Fenton before landing in his bed. _'I'll worry about that another time, I guess...I mean, what's the worst that can happen at a college reunion, anyway?'_

————————————————————————

"I didn't know we were leaving today." Danny muttered, sitting in the back of the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle—I mean, RV. The halfa was extremely tired, ghost powers or not!

Jazz explained, "It's a four day trip, Danny, and the reunion is in six days."

"I know, I know...I thought he lived closer or something. I mean, all the way in Wisconsin? I'll miss my friends!" Danny complained.

"You mean you'll miss _Sam_." Teased Jazz.

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"I didn't say she was."

"..."

"Haha, got you there!" Jazz taunted.

Danny glared. To Jazz's shock, his eyes went green for a second. The halfa growled, "I guess..."

"Aw, Danny had a crush! Isn't that cute, Jack!" Gushed Maddie.

"Yup! I told you he liked that Manson girl!" Jack said, proudly.

Danny groaned, "Can we _please_ talk about something that _isn't _about my love life!?"

Jazz blinked, "Ok. What about this Vlad guy, anyway? I mean, he's one of the richest guys in the US!"

Danny shrugged, "He sounds pretty cool..." _'But why do I have a bad feeling about him? Hm...I'll worry about that later.' _The halfa grinned to himself. The halfa didn't notice Skulker following them, not that he would notice, as Skulker was invisible and intangible. Skulker sighed, "Good luck, ghost child. You'll need it." He flew away with a slight frown on his face, not sure if what he had just done was the right thing to do...

————————————————————————

It had been four days; the Fenton family was very close to Vlad Master's mansion.

"By the way, dad, what was the accident Mr. Masters got into?" Jazz asked, casually, as she read a book. Her younger brother looked curious about this as well, but only because he was feeling a bit suspicious of this 'uncle Vlad'...

Jack shrugged, "Well...we created a prototype Ghost Portal back in college. Vladdie helped us build it, too! Unfortunately, when we activated it, he got blasted in the face by ectoplasm and got a ghost-condition known as 'ecto-acne'. We haven't spoken since then. Ah, well, he's probably forgiven us, by now!" The orange-jumpsuited man promptly fell asleep.

Danny frowned, _'Why do I have a bad feeling about this Vlad guy? Ah, well...'_He closed his eyes and fell asleep, ready for the reunion in two days. Of course, what was going to happen the day after the next day was not to be expected...

————————————————————————

The Fenton Family Ghost Assual—I mean—the Fenton RV pulled up to a massive mansion. The Fentons approached the front door. Before Jack could even knock on the door, the door flung open and a middle-aged man with dark blue eyes, white hair, and a black suit on.

He had a sly smirk on his face as he spoke, "Ah, Jack, Maddie...you're here." He looked at Danny and Jazz a bit curiously, "And your children. Wonderful." Vlad froze when he looked at Danny, his smirk vanishing and being replaced by a frown as he observed Danny a bit suspiciously. He thought, _'Hm...could he...no...that's impossible...it can't be...'_

Danny nervously stepped back. The internal half of his 'ghost sense' was warning him that Vlad was a ghost, but no visual mist was escaping his mouth, so he decided it wasn't possible. Still...the man was pretty creepy...

"Right this way." Vlad interupted the teen halfa's thoughts. The Fenton Family walked into the house. Vlad glared after them (specifically Danny) in concentration, his eyes glowing red momentarily as he muttered, "It is true...Jack's son...is half-ghost? The ghost boy, 'Danny Phantom', perhaps? Hmmmmmm...interesting. Interesting, indeed." He smirked evilly before walking through the door, a plan already in his mind.

Finally...finally he would have his revenge.

And there was _nobody_ who could stop him. Nobody. _Especially_ _not_ that boy.

————————————————————————

It was late at night when Jack Fenton was walking down the hallway towards the bathroom, half-asleep. He didn't notice the ghostly trio of vultures that Danny fought nearly five days ago.

Danny slept soundly down the hallway, snoring softly. The halfa was not expecting his 'ghost sense' to wake him up (technically) the next day, in the very early morning (at 1:07 AM). He thought groggily, _'My...'ghost sense'? Oh, man...a workin' vacation!' _He transformed into Phantom and flew up (phasing through the sheets). Invisible and intangible, he phased through the door and out into the hallway. The ghost boy saw the three vultures flying after his dad and frowned.

Phantom phased into the floor and flew under his dad. Reaching up, he phased his father through the ground and then flew his dad into the bathroom. Phantom then phased out of the bathroom.

Jack blinked groggily, a bit confused about how he got to the bathroom, but knew he was half-asleep, so he didn't worry about it.

Phantom phased up through the floor and became tangible. He smirked when he saw the three ghost vultures, still looking confused. The halfa suddenly spoke up, "Hey, you three, lookin' for me?"

The vultures spun around. Hans screamed, "OH MY GOD! HE'S HERE!" The three vultures (even Leader) fearfully went intangible. Hands phased through the roof, Leader phased through the wall, and Sampson phased through the floor.

Phantom stared after them incredulously, "Wow...didn't know I had that effect on people...wait...why would they be afraid of me?" He paused, "Unless...what they're afraid of...is behind me!" He spun around, nervously clenching green energy in his fists. The ecto-energy only increased in power when he saw another ghost floating their, smirking evilly.

The new ghost looked almost like a vampire, with crimson red eyes, hair that was sticking up in two round-ish spikes, blue skin, a white and black suit (with a white flowing cape!), and even fangs! He had an evil smirk on his face and his arms were crossed casually. The vampiric ghost spoke a bit sarcastically, "Oh, smart lab! You must get excellent grades in school!"

"Well, I was aiming for those vultures," Phantom smirked suddenly, not afraid of this vampire-wanna-be; he continued, "but you'll do!" The vampire ghost raised an eyebrow, seemingly amused. Phantom roared dramatically, swinging his left fist angrily—

—Only for it to be caught almost effortlessly by the new ghost foe. Phantom's eyes widened slightly, but before the ghost boy could react, the more experienced ghost easily threw the halfa flying into the wall. Phantom groaned in pain, but managed to hover in the air, though close to the ground as he held his back painfully. Phantom thought to himself, '_This guy isn't kidding around...ok, 'nuff fooling around, Phantom! I gotta kick his butt and get back to bed.' _The ghost boy dashed at the vampire wanna-be and tried a punch once again.

The new ghost sighed tiredly, effortlessly dodging. He asked, "Don't you want to know my name? After all...I know yours...Danny Phantom...or should I say...Danny Fenton?" The ghost smirked.

"Well, I am kinda' curious. Who are you supposed to be, anyway?" Phantom attempted a kick, but was shocked when his ankle was grabbed. The ghost boy was smashed into the roof, then the wall, and then thrown to the ground—all in one fluid motion. Phantom thought, shocked, _'This guy is _good_! Who the heck is he!?'_

"I am Plasmius, my dear boy." 'Plasmius' answered, still smirking. He suddenly swung his arms like Phantom did in the last chapter to create an ecto-wall. However, Plasmius' energy was a violet color instead of green or blue.

Phantom suddenly snickered, "Pink? Your ghost energy is _pink_!?" He burst out laughing, holding his stomach as he almost-literally rolled with laughter.

Plasmius frowned, "Daniel, please...the color of ghost energy is more then just decoration. Green energy is the main offensive form of energy, blue is capable of either healing or weakening, violet energy is basically a much more powerful version of green, and red energy is...very...very powerful." His crimson eyes narrowed, "If you ever learn to use crimson energy, my dear boy, I advise you not to...it is capable of killing...only a halfa such as yourself is able to survive it, and even then, you could end up in a coma if somebody managed to force the energy back to you!"

"Look, this is a nice lesson on ghost energy and everything, but I _really_ don't care. Though I'll keep that all on mind." He then clenched an ecto-blast in his fist and threw it at Plasmius.

The vampiric ghost rolled his eyes and raised the ecto-wall again, sending Phantom's blast right back at him. The ghost boy yelled in surprise as he was sent flying back into the wall. Plasmius suddenly flew down, grabbed Phantom by the neck, spun around, and smashed the young halfa into the ground. Plasmius glowered down at Phantom, "Have you no respect, child? Hmph, what am I saying? What son of that idiot, Jack Fenton, have respect for anything!"

Phantom glared angrily, "Oh no...that was not an insult on my dad." He shot a huge ecto-blast from both his palms close together. Caught by surprise, Plasmius was sent flying.

Plasmius managed to recover easily, surprising the young ghost boy. The vampiric ghost laughed mockingly, "Really, is that the best you can do!?" He clenched crimson red ecto-energy in his hands and he continued, "Let me give you a demonstration on the power of red energy, my dear boy. On the house." He smirked evilly and released the energy at Phantom. The ghost boy wasn't able to dodge in time, but he did manage to conjure up a dome of green energy around him.

'_Huh, a round shield all around me...oh, man, it's weaker then the wall power...ugh...!' _Phantom quickly changed the dome into a wall of energy, which was a lot stronger then the dome. He thought, _'What do I do, what do I—!?'_ The crimson energy suddenly destroyed the wall and smashed into the halfa. Phantom screamed in pain as the energy surrounded him, causing such unbearable pain that he had no choice but to change back into his human form.

Plasmius watched as Danny fell to the ground, unconscious. The evil ghost smirked and landed on the floor, thinking to himself, _'So the ghost boy really _is_ Jack's son! Amazing! Hm...maybe I can...have him as a son? Somebody to understand me...I guess that will have to wait.' _The vampiric ghost picked up Danny and intangibly flew into the young halfa's room. Plasmius dropped the boy off into his bed. Crimson red eyes widened in shock when Danny began to stir. _'Amazing!' _Plasmius went invisible and intangible, phasing out the door. He continued his thought, _'The boy is capable to healing such a powerful attack in less then a minute! That's just...incredible! Hm...now I really need to make him my apprentice...my son...we could rule as father and son...' _

Plasmius smiled evilly as two crimson red rings appeared around him. One moved up and the other moved down. As they passed over him, Plasmius became Vlad Masters!

Bet you didn't see that one coming—actually, you probably did—ah, well!

Inside Danny's room, he sat up and glanced around nervously. _'Was it...was it just a dream?' _He asked himself, confused. The halfa reasoned mentally, _'Must've been. I mean, really, what kinda' name is Plasmius?' _He smiled to himself before falling asleep.

————————————————————————

Danny woke up rather easily the next day, feeling refreshed for some reason. He walked out of his room and into what he knew as the dining room of Vlad's mansion. (The billionaire had shown them around the day before.) He glanced around the room, recognizing four out of five faces (his parents, sister, and Vlad). However, the fifth he did not recognize.

The person he didn't recognize was a girl with dark brown eyes, raven black hair, and was wearing a blue t-shirt and brown jeans. She and Danny's parents seemed like the only morning people of the room, as she was cheerfully chewing on her toast. Jack and Maddie were eating their breakfasts casually. Jazz and Vlad, however, were looking incredibly tired and were half-heartedly eating their food. Danny himself felt in between both the different 'moods', being somewhat awake, but still somewhat tired.

'_I'm kinda' sore...huh...maybe...just maybe...it wasn't a dream last night...' _Danny thought. He was startled from his thoughts when the girl spoke up suddenly.

"Oh, hi, there! I'm Violet Masters!" 'Violet' waved cheerfully.

Danny stared at her and shrugged before sitting in the only seat left—the one in between his father and Violet. He said, sounding rather awake, "Uh, I'm Danny Fenton. Nice to meet you. Uh...Vlad didn't mention a daughter."

Jack smiled cheerfully, "I was surprised too, Danny-my-boy!"

"She's not my daughter." Vlad sighed, looking a bit more awake, "She is the daughter of my sister. So, she's my niece."

"Oh. That's cool, I guess." Danny said, frowning a bit at Violet, who was oblivious to his staring. _'She's giving off that same weird aura as Vlad...like my 'ghost sense' but...but I'm not seeing blue breath...ugh, I don't get it...what's so different about them?' _He stared down in his cereal. He suddenly had a burst of remembrance—a flashback, if you will.

"_You know how you can kinda sense another ghost's presence? Well, halfa's are a bit harder to track, yet their auras are still incredibly powerful. Hard to explain, really."_

'_No...it can't be...Vlad and his niece are _not_ half-ghost...are they? Wait, dad said Vlad was in an accident with a prototype ghost portal...that's how _he's _a halfa. Wait, what about Violet? How is she half-ghost? Hm...'_ Danny frowned deeper as he thought...

Violet once again interupted Danny's thoughts by asking, "So, uh...do you, um...have a girlfriend?"

Danny stared at her for a moment and flushed, "Oh, well, uh, yes...I mean...no...I mean...kind-of..." He blushed even deeper.

"Still thinking of _Saaaaaaaaaaaaaam_." Teased Jazz, suddenly fully awake.

Danny glowered at her, his eyes flashing green for a moment, "She's not my girlfriend!"

Jazz rolled her eyes, "Like last time you denied it, _I didn't say she was_!" She laughed at Dannys annoyed expression.

Danny mumbled, "Whatever..." He stabbed a piece of bacon angrily with his fork. Everyone else at the table snickered, but stopped and pretended to be eating casually when the ghost-empowered teen glared at them angrily.

Suddenly, Danny's 'ghost sense' activated. He could have sworn he saw Violet cough slightly and have a whisp of dark-blue mist escape her mouth, but he was already standing up and blurting he had to go to the bathroom. The halfa ran out of the room. He shut the door to the dining room and spun around—to see Hans and Sampson.

Danny stared at them in surprise before instinctively going ghost. Phantom opened his mouth to speak, but Sampson covered his mouth and motioned to the room the ghost boy just left. Phantom nodded in understanding and the three ghosts phased up into the second floor. Then the teen halfa asked, "So, uh...what are you guys doin' here?"

"Ve are here to warn you." Sighed Hans softly. Sampson nodded grimly.

"About what?" The ghost boy asked, confused.

"About the same thing a certain hunter-ghost has been trying to warn you about for a while now." Sampson frowned. Phantom nodded, knowing the ghost the vulture was referring to.

Phantom admitted, "Well, you guys aren't so bad, so I'll take your word for it. Do you have any clue on who it is you're warning me about, anyway?"

Hans answered, "Plasmius."

"The ghost you _tried_ to fight last night." Sampson added.

Phantom winced, "Oh, man...I knew it wasn't a dream!" He paused and watched as the vultures turned to leave, "Wait!" The two ghosts turned to him curiously and he asked, "Is...is Vlad Masters...Plasmius?" Sampson and Hans exchanged looks before nodding. The teen halfa sighed, "That's what I was afraid of..." He watched as the two vultures phased through the wall.

The ghost boy phased down onto the first floor, de-transformed, and entered the dining room again. Violet stared at him a bit suspiciously for a moment, but everyone else basically just ignored him, thinking that Danny probably was just in the bathroom.

Vlad suddenly asked, "So, is everyone ready for the college reunion?"

"I can't wait!" Jack said, "We can meet all our old pals! And maybe we can see Hari again!"

"Oh, yes, I read that interview in the latest Genius Magazine." Violet smiled, "I can't believe my uncle used to be friends with the writer of Genius Magazine!"

Danny was going to remark that he didn't believe it either, when his cell phone rang out the song _Oblivious_ by Fisher. Everyone stared at him with their jaws dropped. The halfa flushed and quickly pulled out his phone. He said, annoyed, "That's the ring tone for when Sam's calling me. She made me chose that song. I don't know why, though." He shrugged and answered his phone casually.

Maddie thought to herself, _'Clueless...'_

Violet smiled, _'Sounds like a girl already likes him. Darn.'_

"Hey, Sam. What do you need?" Pause. "No." Another pause. "Yes." A somewhat longer pause. "Well, yeah, but it's nothing I can't handle...except one." A fourth pause. "Vampire. Yes, he looks like a—yeah, yeah, I know...ok...I'm sure it wasn't a dream!...Oh, shut up...haha, very funny. What? Yeah, tell him we're not lovebirds twice, just for me. Yeah. Thanks. Wait, what do you mean—oh. Uh...I mean...we'll talk about it when I get back, 'k? Um...yeah. Bye." A pause. "You didn't hang up! No? Oh, ok...I'll hang up..._now_." Danny didn't hang up. He burst out laughing, "I...I told you...to hang up!"

After a while of this, Danny finally said, "Ok, I swear I will hang up in three...two...one...she hung up on me! She actually hung up on me! I am giving her a piece of my mind when I get home!"

————————————————————————

It was finally the day of the reunion. Middle-aged people filled the room like flies to a light...or some other simile or whatever. Jazz was off exploring the mansion, but Danny was boredly watching the reunion. Vlad and Violet were talking with Hari. Vlad said something to Violet, who nodded cheerfully and walked over to Danny.

"Come on, uncle Vlad said he has a present he wants to give your parents in his lab." Violet explained, dragging the halfa teen off.

"Lab?" Danny asked, confused.

Violet rolled her eyes, "Uncle has an interest in ghosts, too, though, uh, no offence...but he's not as obsessed as your parents!"

Danny laughed, "Nobody is!" The two teenagers laughed as he walked through the automatic-sliding doors. Danny remarked, "I don't see any present." Violet shrugged. Suddenly, Danny's 'ghost sense' activated. Violet coughed suddenly and a dark blue mist leaked out of her mouth. The two 'ghost sense's mixed together, swirling around each other.

Danny stared at Violet in shock, "You're...I mean...what the...?"

Violet stared at Danny back with the same expression, thinking, _'Is he...? He is giving off a weird aura?'_

Danny suddenly demanded, "You're a halfa?"

"Aren't you?" Retorted Violet.

Danny nervously gulped, "Well, uh..." He froze when he saw a photo with only the top right of it intact, showing a younger-looking Vlad. Frowning, Danny picked up the picture. Before he could do anything else, both his and Violet's 'ghost sense' went off again and the two ectopusses—the first ghosts Danny had ever fought—phased up through the floor and floated towards the two halfas. Danny, still holding the framed photo, announced, "I'm goin' ghost!" Two light green rings appeared around him, one moving up and the other moving down, transforming him into Phantom.

Violet was amazed, "You really are a halfa...like...me...and uncle Vlad..."

"I knew it! I knew both of you were different! You were giving off this aura that those vultures told me what revealed a halfa was only half-ghost!" Phantom said, triumphant that he had actually been right. However, one of the ectopusses smashed it's head into his stomach, hurting him a good deal. "Ow! Hey!" He brought his foot up and smashed it into the ghostly octopus, sending it flying into the other ectopus, knocking them flying into the wall. He hovered into the air and struck a mid-air battle pose, "The ectopusses, huh?" He created ecto-blasts in his hands. In fear, the two ghost octopuses flew through the wall intangibly.

"Wow, they were really afraid of you!" Violet was impressed.

Phantom turned to her and asked, "Why didn't you go ghost?" Violet giggled. "What?" The superhero (not wanna-be, anymore!) demanded in annoyance.

Violet smiled, "Sorry...it's just...you have a battle cry? That is so cool!" She then frowned as both halfa's 'ghost sense' activated again.

The ghost boy blinked, "That couldn't be the ectopusses, could it?"

Suddenly, Skulker appeared in a burst of green flames and punched Phantom, sending the ghost boy flying into the table. Violet gasped, "Skulker! What'd you do that for!?"

"Get out of here, Violet." Skulker said, seriously, "This is going to get ugly." He aimed his wrist cannon at the ghost boy he had just attacked.

Phantom glared, "You again? What happened to trying to warn me about Plasmius?"

"Plasmius...uncle?" Violet frowned, "How do you know Vlad's ghost half?"

"I had to fight him last night! Well, if you call him kicking my butt in less then a minute a _fight_..." Phantom mumbled. He then fired a blast at Skulker, who created a blue wall of energy to absorb it. Phantom punched at Skulker, but the hunter-ghost dodged it and backhanded Phantom into the wall. The ghost boy moaned in pain but then asked, "Why are you with that guy? Isn't he a halfa, too?" He had figured it out—Vlad Masters was Plasmius—after Violet's remark.

"By the time I knew of Plasmius' existence, he was way too powerful. And Violet here is his niece, so he'd kill me if I captured and/or hurt her in any way!" Skulker answered dryly. He was lying about the reason he didn't hunt/fight Violet; he had a soft spot for the young female halfa, though he'd never _ever _admit it. So don't bother asking him about it.

Phantom sighed, "Fine, then. But I beat you last time, I'll beat you again!" He flew into the air, back flipped, and flew down at Skulker feet first. His feet smashed into Skulker, sending the hunter-ghost flying into the wall.

Skulker laughed mockingly, "Oh, yeah, you defeated me all right, letting that gorilla destroy my body. Please..."

"Wait, how _did_ you get repaired?" The ghost boy asked, confused.

"An excellent question. Too bad you won't get any answers." Skulker sneered, pulling out a black box with green stripes. He threw the box and it landed underneath the hovering-a-few-inches-over-the-floor halfa. Phantom looked down dumbly for a moment before the square suddenly grew in size and wrapped around the ghost boy, trapping him inside. Only his head could be seen.

"Hey!" Phantom protested. He went intangible, but he couldn't move through the box! Becoming solid again, he asked, "How...this thing is disrupting my powers!!"

Skulker smirked, "That's not all it does." He pressed a button on what was formerly Tucker's PDA—now Skulker's wrist device—and suddenly the box around the ghost boy began electrocuting him! The teen halfa screamed in pain as he was electrocuted for a good minute or two. Violet was watching this exchange in confusion and shock.

The female halfa thought, _'Man...who do I help? Not that Skulker really needs _help_ so...who's side am I on?' _It took a few moments, but she made her decision. But she would have to wait.

Finally, the electrocution stopped and Phantom was relieved (obviously). He glared at Skulker defiantly—when a light green ring appeared at his neck and moved up. You couldn't see the other ring inside the box moving down. As they passed over him, he reverted to human form. Danny's eyes widened, "Oh...crap..."

"Oh crap indeed, ghost child." A glowing green blade suddenly popped out of Skulker's wrist. He aimed it up at Danny's neck.

Danny smiled nervously, "Uh...err...um...the...glowin' blade is new. Upgrades?"

Skulker smiled, "Yeah! Do you like them!

Danny nodded, "Yeah, it's very cool. What else is new?"

"Oh, I can create shields—that's new—and I have these jets in my back so I can fly faster, and—wait, you're stalling me, aren't you!" Skulker glared angrily at the halfa boy.

"...I tried." Danny mumbled. Skulker aimed the glowing blade again.

"Skulker!" A voice growled. Everyone looked over as Vlad walked out from the shadows and glared angrily, "Your work here is done!"

"...Fine." Skulker glared before going intangible. He then looked at Danny for a moment before pulling out a piece of paper. The hunter-ghost dropped it to the ground and nodded at it. Danny blinked at Skulker in confusion. The hunter-ghost then flew through the roof.

Danny suddenly remarked, "I figured it out. You're the one that wants to kill my parents—the one who sent those vultures."

Vlad smirked, "Actually, there's more—!"

"Yeah, I know, you're that ghost from last night." The younger halfa interupted in annoyance, eyes flaring green.

Vlad was amazed, "You are able to make your eyes glow green even with your powers shorted out by my Spectral Energy Neutralizer? Hm, that must mean you're more powerful then even I thought!"

Danny remarked, "Yeah, I have that kind of affect on people. Now, I'm going to ask nicely...leave my parents alone!"

"Technically, that is a demand, not a request, Daniel." Vlad retorted.

"Fine then, you asked for it! I'm goin' ghost!" Nothing happened; Danny blinked in confusion and cried out, "Goin' ghost!" Still nothing. "What the...why can't I go ghost!?"

"You have a _battle cry_? Hilarious." Vlad snorted. He then transformed into Plasmius with the vertical movement of light red rings. He then explained, "You see, my dear boy, the accident in college was all your parent's fault. If they had been paying attention instead of _flirting_, I wouldn't have been zapped by the proto-portal!" His crimson eyes glowed more intensely.

Danny rolled his eyes, "Look, I _really_ don't care. Can we just get to the part where you leave the room, leaving me to easily figure out a way to get out of this cube thing?"

"If that is what you really want." Smirked Plasmius. He then looked at Violet, "Watch him, will you?" He then disappeared, becoming a swirl of red mist that dissolved away.

Violet stared quietly at Danny for a moment before sighing and sitting down on the floor, her back against the side of the cube. Danny suddenly asked, "So, uh...did you know anything about your uncle...um...trying to waste my parents and everything?"

Violet answered, dryly, "If I did already know, I would have done this a bit earlier." She stood up suddenly and transformed. Two dark blue rings appeared around her waist. One moved up and the other moved down. Once they rings fully passed over her body, her black hair was a dark crimson red, her dark brown eyes were a dark blue color, and she was wearing a white and black suit like Plasmius', minus the cape. Violet Masters was now Vi Plasmius

Danny closed his eyes fearfully as Vi reached towards him and...pressed the 'release' button on the Spectral Energy Neutralizer. Danny opened his eyes and looked down at the mini cube in shock. He kicked the cube across the room in slight amusement. Then he frowned at Vi, "But...why?"

"Well someone needs to kick my uncles butt, and it can't be me..." Vi shrugged.

"Oh..." Danny admitted.

Suddenly, the two halfas heard a shout—Danny's mom!—, "Jack!"

Danny gasped, "Oh, man, dad! Don't worry, I'm coming! I'm _goin'_ _ghost_!" Two light green rings appeared around him. One of the rings moved down while, simultaneously, the other moved up. The one that moved down split into two rings, one to go down each of his legs. The ring that moved up split into three rings; two for each arm and one to move up his head. Once they rings fully passed over him, Danny was now Phantom.

"Wow...that was...dramatic." Said Vi with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah...well...it kinda comes naturally." Shrugged Phantom before going intangible and phasing up into the room in which the reunion was underway. Or...the reunion was supposed to be underway. It was filled with nothing but chaos and pandemonium—and Jack Fenton flying?

Jack spoke in an evil voice, "If anyone _lives_ to tell the tale, remember that _big, fat, Jack Fenton _did this to you!"

Phantom realized, _'Dad would never insult himself like that...it must be Vlad overshadowing him...!' _The ghost boy growled and tackled forward, going intangible as he phased through his overshadowed father. He dragged Plasmius out and threw him to the ground. The vampiric ghost was forced into tangibility out of surprise. Phantom spoke, "Listen here, Plasmius! Leave my dad alone!" Suddenly, the door burst open and the Fenton Ghost A—the RV drove in. A laser fired at the vampiric ghost, sending Plasmius flying intangibly through the wall.

Maddie and Hari jumped out of the RV. Maddie said to Phantom, "You! Ghost boy! You hold off that vampire wanna-be! We'll make sure Jack is ok!" Hari was trying to help Jack up, but was having a problem thanks to the jumpsuited man's weight.

"Uh, thanks, but...why are you helping me? Aren't you guys ghost hunters?" Phantom asked, confused.

Maddie sighed, "We're ghost _researchers_. We only have weapons just in case we absolutely need them." Her son (though she didn't know it, obviously) nodded his head and phased through the wall after his latest enemy.

Plasmius looked up as Phantom phased into the room. The crimson-eyed ghost smirked, "So, you escaped, huh? How is that possible? Hm...maybe you're more impressive then I expected you to be." The shot a violet ecto-blast. The ghost boy dodged it, the serious look on his face only deepening in seriousness and fired a blast. Plasmius absorbed it into his hand, converted the energy to a violet color, and then fired. Phantom yelped as he was knocked onto his back. Plasmius hovered over the ghost boy.

Phantom glared up at the evil ghost in anger and flew up with a punch. Plasmius dodged it to the side and kicked the ghost boy away. Phantom back flipped through the air a bit but regained his balance after a moment and glared in determination.

"Please, Daniel, stop this nonsense!" Plasmius snapped irritably before smirking and saying, "Join me. We could rule as father...and son. Vlad Plasmius and Danny Phantom! Or Danny Phantom and Vlad Plasmius, whichever you prefer! Think about it..."

"No way." Phantom retorted angrily.

"Don't you want to learn how to control your powers?" Plasmius raised an eyebrow. Phantom hesitated a bit, fists loosening a bit. The evil halfa continued, "Or would you rather go stumbling through your adolescence trying to control your ghostly abilities? I can teach you things..." Suddenly, three Plasmius fizzled into existence, all four surrounding the now-hovering Phantom. The ghost boy's eyes widened as they all aimed violet blasts. The ghost boy yelled in pain, but was surprised when Plasmius stopped firing and became one again. The evil ghost continued, "You could become the most powerful ghost boy in existence! And all you would have to do...is renounce your _idiot_ father!" He grinned evilly.

Phantom's eye twitched angrily and he glared, "Sorry, Plasmius, but that is _not_ gonna' happen, because you are one _seriously, crazed-up, __fruitloop_!!"

Plasmius growled, "I. Am. Not. A. _Fruit_. _Loop_!" He released a quick violet blast in anger.

The evil halfa was shocked when Phantom created a wall of energy, sending the blast flying back at the vampiric ghost! Plasmius yelled in surprise as he was sent flying. The crimson-eyed ghost phased through the wall, quickly going intangible. Phantom went intangible and flew after his foe. The two halfas were now back in the reunion room and continued to fight. Phantom attempted a kick; Plasmius dodged and punched the ghost boy in the gut. Phantom grunted in pain, holding his stomach. Phantom shouted in surprise as Plasmius threw him into the ground.

"You cannot win, Daniel!" Plasmius shouted, "I am much too powerful!" Phantom could only watch in fear as Plasmius aimed two glowing-red hands. The ghost boy didn't bother shutting his eyes and instead waited for the pain calmly. If he was going to go down fighting, then he'd rather it go down fighting protecting his dad's honor. And by 'fighting', I mean getting his butt kicked, of course!

However, when Plasmius fired the crimson blasts, Vi Plasmius suddenly phased up through the floor and created a wall of dark blue energy. The red energy hit the wall and was sent back flying at Plasmius! The evil halfa screamed in pain as he returned to human form and hit the ground painfully.

Vi dropped the shield and turned to Phantom in concern, "Are you ok, Phantom?"

"Great." Phantom joked. Vi grinned at him cheerfully. They looked over just as Vlad stood up, eyes glowing red in anger.

"You will pay for that, Violet!" Snapped the evil halfa as he transformed into Plasmius.

Phantom was surprised, "I thought red energy severely weakened halfas!!"

Plasmius snorted, "My boy, you are looking at the most powerful halfa in this room! Do you honestly think that a red blast simply hitting me is enough to hurt me as much as it would to either of you two!?" He clenched violet energy in his fists and said angrily, "Violet, how dare you betray me! I raised you!"

Vi glared and clenched violet energy in her hands, "I've had enough of you, _uncle_." She put her hands together and unleashed a _huge_ blast, sending Plasmius flying into the wall.

Phantom stared at Vi in surprise, "How'd you...but...huh?"

"I've had these powers for a few years already." Sighed the female halfa, "I'm increasing in power faster then Vlad is, so I'm in between your power and his. Though, considering what I've seen of your power, you'll be more powerful then me pretty quickly...and then more powerful then _him_!" Vi pointed at the still dazed Plasmius.

Phantom nodded in understanding when a violet blast hit him into the wall. Plasmius growled and said, "Enough of this nonsense! Daniel, you will join me eventually! But for now..." He smirked and teleported over to Phantom. He smashed a red blast into the young halfa, who screamed in pain as he hit the ground, reverting to human form out of pain. Danny then lost consciousness.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Vi shot a dark blue blast. Plasmius blocked it easily and snorted before teleporting away. Vi was surprised at this development, but returned to human form out of exhaustion. _'He better not come back. Man, what am I gonna' do? I can't stay here!' _She looked down at the unconscious Danny. Smiling, she unleashed blue energy from her hands, healing the male halfa's bruises and even his somewhat destroyed clothing; however, he stayed unconscious.

Violet sighed and transformed into Vi Plasmius again before phasing into her room quickly. She had to pack.

————————————————————————

"So there were really two ghosts?" Danny asked casually as the Fenton RV (I got it right! Yay!) drove down the road from Vlad's mansion.

Jack nodded eagerly, "Yeah! And one of them overshadowed me! The other was that ghost boy from that attack on Casper High the other day, too! Too bad I missed it..." He pouted slightly.

Maddie smiled, "I wonder how the ghost boy did against the Wisconsin Ghost?"

"The Wisconsin Ghost?" Danny asked, curious. _'Ha, I can't wait to call him that...'_

The halfa's mother nodded, "Yes...that is our unofficial name for him, since we don't know his real one. He's been haunting all of Wisconsin for years now. We still haven't managed to capture him, as he is really powerful." She then smiled, "Though I think that ghost boy might be a match for him."

'_How wrong you are.' _Thought Danny dryly, remembering how he didn't really _win_ either of his fights with Plasmius. Ah, well. At least he wouldn't have to deal with that guy soon...right?

While Danny was thinking about this, Maddie looked at her son thoughtfully, _'Maybe Hari was right...could Danny have a connection with that ghost boy? Hm...'_

————————————————————————

Our favorite trio of heroes were walking down the street towards Casper High. Sam asked, "So there are two other half-ghosts out there, one of them an old college friend of your parents', and the other is his niece?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Danny said, tiredly.

"You said that Vlad ignored you guys when you left. What about 'Violet'?" Tucker asked, curious.

"I really don't know. I hope she's ok. Plasmius seemed pretty angry at her." Danny sighed. Suddenly, he felt the presence of another halfa. Before he could remark, Vi suddenly phased up through the sidewalk. Danny yelped and almost ran into her, quickly stumbling back. He asked, "Vi? What are you doing here?"

Vi rolled her eyes and resumed human form before answering, "I have no-where to stay, for one thing. Second of all, where else would I go." She paused and smiled cheerfully at Tucker and Sam, "Hi, I'm Violet! You must be Tucker," She shook Tucker's hand rapidly before turning to Sam, "and you must be Danny's girlfriend!"

Danny and Sam went red, "We're not lovebirds!"

"I didn't say you were _lovebirds_." Violet giggled. The Lovebirds-in-denial glared at her angrily. The female halfa rolled her eyes, "Never mind. Ugh, you two are so clueless."

"_I'm_ clueless..." Mumbled Sam sarcastically.

Danny blinked at her, "Huh?"

"...Never mind."

————————————————————————————————————————————————

Notes/Trivia

Vlad wants to eliminate both Jack and Maddie in this AU, since he believes they both ruined his life.

First appearance of an OC, Violet. She'll make an appearance in another story I might or might not post. That story is planned to be ten chapters, no more, no less.

Danny's 'ghost sense' is developed enough from the previous chapter so it can now wake up Danny when he's asleep.

Some humor in this chapter. Speaking of which, can you guess what Danny and Sam need to talk about when Danny gets home?

Skulker from the previous chapter is one of Vlad's minions. He is hinted at by Violet to not be such a bad guy, and the only reason he hunts Danny is because of Vlad. That, and Skulker isn't able to really hunt Vlad, who was way to powerful by the time the hunter-ghost had discovered the evil halfa's existence.

Danny doesn't overshadow his dad to fight Plasmius. The fact that Phantom was at the reunion does not help with Maddie's suspicions of a connection between her son and the ghost boy...

Some

Ghost Bios: **Ghost Vultures:** The leader vulture is a bit of a jerk, but I made the other two like average guys who don't really like the fact their job more-than-often involves killing people, since the trio of vultures are mercenaries. The two other vulture's names are Hans and Sampson. 'Sampson' because I didn't name the gorilla from the One of a Kind-storyline in the previous chapter. Hans...I...don't know. The 'leader' vulture is simply called 'Leader', even by Vlad. Violet hints that she knows his name, which supposedly Leader doesn't want anyone to know, as he panics when Vi mentions her knowledge of it.

**Vlad Masters/Plasmius: **An old college buddy of Danny's parents. His life was ruined by Danny's parents when their prototype Ghost Portal zapped Vlad's face, causing him to get ecto-acne, as well as ghost powers like Danny! He has twenty years more experience then Danny, though he learned new powers much slower then Danny is in the present.

**Violet Masters/Plasmius: **OC (Original Character). Vlad's niece who is half-ghost thanks to Vlad. She is like a daughter to him, and she considers him her father. Despite this, when she learns about her father's evil-doings, she is shocked and incredibly angry at him. She helps Danny defeat Plasmius, but her father reminds her that she has no-where else to go. Violet decides to stay with her father for now, but tells Danny that she will 'keep him busy for now'. She seems to like Danny a good deal, but respects the fact he likes another girl (Sam), revealing that she considers him a good friend and nothing more. She still thinks he's cute, though. Violet is capable of anything her uncle can do, though some of her abilities are weaker then Vlad's are (such as teleportation; she can't teleport as far as Vlad can).

Ghost Powers Introduced: Teleportation, Ecto-Shield, Duplication

A running gag starting with this chapter and continuing through this story is Danny and Sam teasing Tucker about Valerie whenever Tucker tries teasing them about each other.


	7. 6 Ghost Green Envy

_**By the way, if anybody draws any art for any of my stories, then please tell me!...To my knowledge, nobody has drawn anything for anything I myself have written...yet...but...right, anyway, on with the story!**_

————————————————————————————————————————————————

**Chapter 6: Ghost Green Envy**

————————————————————————————————————————————————

'**Me and Danny have been best friends since, like, forever.'** Tucker entered into his PDA as he sat on the steps of Casper High. **'Then again, as far back as I can remember is second grade, but that's besides the point. Me and Danny have a few things in common with each other, but they are some differences. While I have good looks, charm, and lot's of modesty, Danny has...well...Danny has something else entirely!'**

————————————————————————

One week earlier, Danny Fenton and Tucker Foley were walking through the Yearly Amity Swamp Meet. Sam wasn't with them as she was sick at the moment with the flu. Danny spoke up, "I hope Sam's ok..."

"She'll be fine." Tucker said, off-handily. He added, "Though I wish we could visit her."

"Yeah. I wish I knew why she never invites us." Danny frowned. Suddenly, his whole eye went green and a sudden answer to his wish echoed through his head.

'_She's secretly rich. She doesn't want you guys—or anyone, for that matter—to know, because she wants to have friends that are her friends for reasons other then her money.'_

"She's...rich?" Danny asked, shocked. _'Wait, how'd I know that?'_

"Huh?" Tucker blinked.

Danny smiled, "Oh, uh, nothin'. I just had a crazy theory. It can't be true, though. I think all this ghost fighting is getting to my head." The two friends walked by a little girl and her mother as Danny asked about how Tucker and Valerie were doing. The techno-geek blushed and stammered his reply nervously.

The little girl (named Ann) suddenly squealed, "Mommy! Mommy! I want cotton candy!"

The mother sighed softly, "You've had enough sugar for today, sweetie."

"But...but...I want cotton candy!" Whined Ann.

Her mother ignored her. Ann pouted slightly. The little girl didn't notice that her balloon's string had knocked over a vase that exploded with green mist. The green mist flew into the air, un-noticed by everyone except the lady at the station in which the vase was sitting in previously.

(Danny gasped as his 'ghost sense' went off.)

"I wish I could have cotton candy..." Ann whispered to herself in annoyance.

The green mist formed into a genie ghost known as Desiree in blue clothing (showing off her midriff), a blue ghostly tail, had long flowing black hair, and crimson red eyes. She grinned evilly after hearing the little girls wish. Flying down, Desiree made her hands glow violet as she made the cotton candy machine suddenly began shooting cotton candy all over the field.

Danny and Tucker quickly hid behind a building. Danny struck a dramatic pose and announced, "I'm goin' ghost!" He transformed; two light green rings appeared around the halfa, one moving up and the other moving down. As they passed over him, Danny Fenton became Danny Phantom.

'**My best friend...is a superhero.'**

Phantom flew up to Desiree and said, "Hey, you!"

"Ah, the ghost boy Danny Phantom. What is it you wish?" Desiree asked, reaching towards the ghost boy and putting a hand on his chest. Phantom backed away nervously.

"G-get away from me!" The ghost boy defended himself. He clenched an ecto-blast and threw it at the wishing ghost. It hit Desiree and suddenly formed a huge ball of green ectoplasmic energy that exploded, sending Desiree flying into the sky, screaming loudly. Phantom's eyes widened, _'Whoa...I really am getting more powerful!'_

"That was awesome!" Tucker said, amazed, "You're getting much more powerful!"

"Yeah, I know." Phantom smiled, landing beside his friend and resuming human form when he saw everyone had ran off already. He then frowned, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Tucker said, off-handily as he brushed off some cotton candy.

Danny nodded, "Good. Come on, let's go. Maybe we can go hang out somewhere else." The two friends walked off. Unbeknownst to them, Desiree was following them invisibly and intangible, _just_ out of range to the teen halfa's spectral warning system.

Which is not a good thing...

————————————————————————

Danny and Tucker were walking through the movie theatre. Danny was on his cell-phone, the screen reading the number **777-1248**, which was Sam's cell number. Sam sneezed. Danny winced slightly, "Are you sure you don't want me and Tuck to visit?"

"No...no, please don't...I'll...be fine." Sam replied nervously. She had a huge secret—her family was filthy rich!—and she didn't want either Danny or Tucker to know about it just now. The goth girl added, coughing a bit, "My...parents are...taking good care of me as it is." She paused to cover the phone and whisper (sounding a bit amused) to the team of doctors and her grandmother, "Guys, it's _just _a _cold_!"

One of those guys with the thingies they use to shock your chest to try and start your heart up again ran in and shouted, "_Clear_!!"

Danny, hearing this in the background, joked, "Well, you have fun with that."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. See ya'." Sam said. This time, she hung up without hesitation.

The halfa almost announced that Sam had hung up on him, when Tucker asked, "So, is she ok?"

Danny nodded, "Yeah, she's fine. It sounds like her family"—the halfa went intangible and went through a trash-can and only continued after regaining a solid form—"is taking care of her."

The two friends walked by just as Paulina walked up to a statue of the famous anime character Sayonara Pussycat. The popular girl smiled, "Sayonara Pussycat is _so_ cute! I wish _I_ was _that_ popular..." She frowned slightly.

Desiree phased through the wall invisible and intangible. (Danny suddenly gasped as his 'ghost sense' activated again.) The wishing/genie ghost smirked evilly and waved a glowing violet hand. Paulina began glowing violet and her eyes widened. Paulina then shrunk in size a bit and transformed into a Paulina version of Sayonara Pussycat.

Danny and Tucker were the only ones unaffected as everyone suddenly cheered and surrounded Paulina. Tucker asked, "Is that...?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Danny glared as Desiree waved at him innocently and phased through the roof. The halfa thought, _'I am so gonna' kick her butt...after I find a way to change Paulina back to normal...hm, maybe an ecto-blast would work?'_ The ghost-empowered teen's eyes flashed green as he grinned mischievously.

"You go do your thing, dude." Tucker handed his halfa friend the thermos.

Danny nodded as Tucker walked off. Danny, seeing as how nobody was looking in his direction, transformed into Phantom and took off into the air. Invisible and intangible, he tackled Paulina through the wall.

Tucker, meanwhile, glared at the screen of the movie theatre. The movie he wanted to see was sold out, so he had to watch—shudder—**Ponies, Ponies, Ponies**. The techno-geek complained, "Man, Danny is so lucky! I wish _I_ had ghost powers, too!" He glared even more intensely, eye twitching in annoyance.

Desiree heard him and grinned evilly, flying down to him before becoming tangible again. She then spoke, "So you have wished it...so shall it be!"

"AAAAAAAAH!" Tucker yelped as green mist surrounded him. The wishing ghost laughed evilly before phasing up through the roof intangibly. Tucker had his eyes shut tight as the mist cleared. Tucker opened his eyes and glanced around in confusion, "Huh? What the...?" Suddenly, his whole body went intangible and he fell through his chair. The now ghost-powered teen phased back up through the seat and flew into the air. He grinned, "Awesome!"

Meanwhile, Phantom phased Paulina into an empty room and placed her on the floor. He muttered, "I hope this works!" He aimed a glowing green hand and he shot an ecto-blast into Paulina. The part of her that was a ghost kitty surged out of her, hitting the wall. Phantom quickly tackled forward, phasing the 'kitty ghost' through the wall. He sucked it into the Fenton Thermos and grinned, "Hey, it worked! I can't wait to tell Tuck!" He phased invisibly through the wall.

Tucker, meanwhile, was fooling around with his ghost powers. He ate peoples popcorn, drank their pop, and put guys arms around girls-who-are-out-of-their-league's shoulders—all while invisible, so nobody knew it was him doing it!

Phantom phased into the movie theatre, de-transforming at the very back so nobody saw him. Looking around, Danny thought, _'I wonder where Tuck is? Ah, well...he probably left to go check up on Sam. Speaking of which, I should go visit her myself...I hope she's ok.'_ Danny transformed back into Phantom and flew through the roof intangibly. No-one noticed him.

————————————————————————

"Hey, Sam? You there?" Phantom asked as he flew through the air, on his cell-phone.

Sam, on the other end, sneezed and replied, "Uh, duh. Who else would—ACCCHOOOOOOO!—answer the freakin' phone!?"

Phantom winced, "You, uh, sound angry."

The goth girl snorted sarcastically, "No, I'm perfectly happy! Jeez, you really are clueless, you know that?"

"Hey! I am _not_ clueless!...Why does everyone call me that, again?"

"Because you're so oblivious that you"—she coughed—"wouldn't even notice if a girl had a huge crush on you!"

Phantom asked, confused, "Uh, do you _know_ a girl that likes me?"

"..."

"...Sam?"

"...You're so clueless." _'How could you not figure it out? It's me, you _idiotME_!' _

Phantom sighed, "Look, can you give me directions to your house? I want to see you, sick or not!"

'_I can't let him find out I'm rich...!' _Sam sighed, "No...no...please don't. I'm fine. Just...promise me that you'll relax a bit."

"Why?" The ghost boy asked.

"Because you're ghost fighting almost twenty-four seven, Dan! I...don't want you to end up tiring yourself out." She paused and added jokingly, "I mean, who else is gonna' protect Amity Park?"

Phantom laughed, "Heh, yeah, I guess...I'll call ya' tomorrow."

"Whatever."

"I love you, too." The halfa snickered before hanging up.

Unbeknownst to the ghost boy, Sam thought dryly, _'Well, first time he's said that before, and unfortunately he doesn't mean it. Ah, well, I'll take whatever I can...I can't wait until he actually means it...if...that ever happens...' _She frowned slightly and hung up after realizing she was still on the line.

Phantom, meanwhile, flew high above Amity Park with a small smile on his face. Suddenly, his 'ghost sense' went off and the ghost boy saw Desiree in the distance. The halfa growled, "Doesn't she ever take a break!?" He was startled when a car flew by. "What the...? Oh, right, she's a wishing ghost...somebody must've wished to be able to just fly over traffic. Not that I blame them." Phantom shook his head and dashed after the car. _'Man, it's fast...'_

"Don't worry, Dan, I'll handle this one." Tucker flew by at a really high speed. Phantom grinned for a moment...and then realized what just happened.

The halfa screeched to a halt mid-air and stared wide-eyed after his best friend, "T-T-Tucker!?" He then dashed forward and turned himself intangible, phasing into the car.

Tucker (glowing blue, in case you're wondering) said to the driver, "Don't worry, dude, Tucker Phantom's on the case."

"Tucker Phantom?" Phantom rolled his eyes, sitting down in the backseat before regaining tangibility. He then sarcastically spoke, "Wow, how creative."

"Oh, lay off it, dude. Come on, you could use some help!" Tucker 'Phantom' smiled. He shall, from now on, be narrated as 'TP' when he's in ghost form. It's easier that way.

"Actually, no, I don't." Phantom glared, "How'd you get ghost powers, anyway?"

TP was going to reply truthfully, but realized, _'If he finds out it was because of Desiree, he'll just wish me back to normal!'_ "...I don't know, but this is so cool!"

"Um, hallucinations, pay attention!" The driver pointed nervously.

The two ghost boys followed his panicked gaze and shouted in fear when they saw the car was flying straight towards a very tall building! TP and the driver continued to scream while Phantom concentrated his ghost powers, the whole car going intangible thanks to him. The driver and TP continued to scream as the car went through the building.

A few seconds after the car was totally through the building, the two stopped panicking. TP glared at Phantom, "Oh, sure, phase the car through the building! You just _had_ to save the day, didn't you!?"

Phantom rolled his eyes and sarcastically retorted, "You're right, because a car crashing into a tall building would have been a _good_ thing."

"You're just jealous that there's more then one ghost kid around!" Snapped TP irritably.

"Um, ghost guys? Can you guys _please_ pay attention?" The driver gulped.

The ghost boys ignored him and continued to argue—until the flying car crashed into a barn outside of Amity Park. The car was upside down as the driver went flying out of the front windshield, luckily still alive, though a bit bloody and bruised. He saw some chickens and blinked as one jumped on his head. The driver grinned, "_Coooooooooooollllllllllllllll_...there's a chicken on my head!"

Phantom and TP phased up through the car, TP with a bored look on his face and Phantom glaring seriously at him, his arms crossed. The original halfa boy said, "You're my best friend, Tucker. I'm not _jealous_, I'm _concerned_!"

"Whatever." TP rolled his eyes, "See you later, Dan. I'm off to have fun." He smirked and flew off at an incredibly high speed, leaving nothing but a trail of blue ectoplasmic mist.

The original half-ghost stared after his friend in shock. He muttered, "Wow, I can't fly _that_ fast…is he…getting more powerful?"

'**He had **_**no**_** idea...'**

————————————————————————

Danny entered FentonWorks to run into Violet Masters, aka Vi Plasmius, sitting on the couch casually. She was still staying with the Fentons, if only temporarily. Danny smiled at her, "Hey, Vi."

'**You know, for the daughter of Danny's most powerful foe, Vi is totally awesome...I really should try asking her out...'**

"Oh, hey, Danny!" Chirped the female halfa, eyes glowing with mischief, "Did ya' have fun with Tuck?"

"If you call there being a ghost attack and then Tucker getting ghost powers 'fun', yeah, I did." Danny snorted.

"_What_?" Violet, asked, shocked. Danny sighed and told her what had happened. She seemed shocked, not that Danny blamed her. The ghost girl asked, "So, Tucker has ghost powers, now? Why? _How_!?"

Danny frowned, "I don't know, but I'm _going_ to find out." His eyes flared green for a moment before adding, "Besides, I think I might have a way of taking away his powers."

Violet blinked, "Why take them away?" Danny gave her a dry look. "What? Are you jealous that you're not the only ghost kid around?" The halfa girl smirked.

"If I was, I would be jealous of you, remember? Speaking of which, do you want to...hang out or something? 'Tucker Phantom' kinda bailed on me." Danny joked.

The halfa girl laughed, "Sure. Maybe we can go check up on Sam?"

Danny shook his head, "I'd say yes, but I don't know where she lives!"

"Don't you have her number?"

"Yeah, but not her _home_ number, just her cell." Danny shrugged.

"Oh...but she's your girlfriend!" Violet said, incredulous.

Danny flushed, "How many times do I have to tell you!? _Sam is not my girlfriend_!"

"_Suuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrre_..." Smirked the female halfa.

"Ugh...why do I even bother..." Danny darkly grumbled.

————————————————————————

Phantom and Vi flew through the air at their full speeds. Both ghost teenagers' legs were fused into ghost tails as they flew. Phantom spoke, "How are we gonna' find him?"

"Uh, it should be obvious." Vi pointed down, stopping in mid-air, letting her legs reform. Phantom stopped and did the same, gasping when he saw Tucker in a meat shop, his body phased into a piece of meat, with only his head sticking out. People walked by and screamed when they saw him. Tucker was talking to someone on his PDA.

Phantom said to Vi, "I'll handle this. If I need help, I'll, uh, scream for you." He went intangible and phased down through the store. Still intangible, he spoke, "Hey, Tucker! What are you doing!?" He glared and regained tangibility after seeing nobody was in the store, as it was closed.

Tucker rolled his eyes (he wasn't glowing or anything, so the original ghost boy guessed he wasn't in ghost 'form'. He said, "Come on, let me have my fun!"

"If you call causing chaos 'fun'." The ghost boy snapped, glaring seriously.

"You're just no fun, are you?" Tucker sarcastically rolled his eyes. Suddenly, violet rings of energy appeared at his waist, one moving up and the other moving down. The only difference was his eyes were glowing slightly and his whole body glowed a violet color.

Phantom stared, "Violet ghost energy? You _are_ getting more powerful! Tucker, please, you have to be careful...!"

'**Admittedly, I should have listened to him.'**

TP snorted, "Ugh, why don't you just _give __up_!" He held up a violet-glowing hand. He released the ecto-blast, which slammed into Phantom and sent the ghost boy flying. Luckily, Phantom managed to go intangible and phase through the wall. TP then followed after, going intangible as well.

Phantom turned through the air and flew up into the air. Once he was high in the sky, he regained tangibility and looked around, "Where'd he—?" Suddenly, he heard the school bell ring in the distance. "Oh, great. Now what do I do? I can't just...oh, there he is." Phantom saw 'Tucker Phantom' flying off towards the school. The original ghost boy muttered, "Well, at least he's responsible enough to go to school." He flew after the new ghost kid quickly.

Vi watched this event transpire with a frown, _'This isn't good. He's right, Tucker is getting more powerful. And if I'm right, then things are going to get dangerous...'_

————————————————————————

Danny Fenton walked down the hallway boredly when his 'ghost sense' went off. Looking around in confusion, he groaned when he saw Mr. Lancer trip on 'thin air'. Then, Dash (with glowing blue/green eyes) began beating himself up. Then the rest of the jocks were tripped all in a row, ending up in a worthless pile on the floor.

Danny sighed before flinging himself into a nearby closet. Two light green rings appeared around him, one moving up and the other moving down; Danny Fenton quickly became Danny Phantom. The original ghost boy-teen flew intangibly out of the closet and watched as TP materialized in front of him.

TP snickered, "Man, that was fun." He reverted to his human form.

Phantom said, darkly, "Yeah, I'm sure it was. Tucker, please, you have to listen to me!"

"Can you please just leave me alone? Isn't there room for more then one ghost kid in this town?" Snapped Tucker.

"No, not when one of them isn't exactly using his powers for good." Phantom crossed his arms, floating down to Tucker and putting a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Can you tell me how you got these powers or not?"

"That genie ghost gave them to me." Tucker rolled his eyes, "They're a gift. I can use my powers for whatever I want, thank you very much."

Phantom nodded solemnly, "That's what I thought. Sorry, Tuck, but I need to figure out what else is going on in there, and there's only one way to do that!" He went intangible.

Tucker was confused, "What? What are you doing...!?" Phantom dived into Tucker, overshadowing the new ghost boy. Tucker then transformed into TP and angrily forced Phantom out of him. TP growled and blasted Phantom flying into a closet. TP opened the closet door just as both the halfa boys de-transformed into their human forms. Tucker growled, eyes glowing in human form, "_Never_ do that again. _Got that_!?"

"Yes..." Danny groaned in pain.

"_Good_! I've had enough of your meddling, Danny! You are _not_ my best friend anymore!" Snapped Tucker, stomping off.

'**Ok, maybe I shouldn't have been so rough on the poor guy, and I really shouldn't have said he wasn't my friend anymore. But, come on, nobody likes a party-pooper!'**

Danny stood up and quickly ran off. He was lucky that school was over, so he transformed into Phantom when he had the chance, and flew towards the swamp meet.

'**That was my mistake.'**

Phantom de-transformed into Danny privately before walking over to the fortune-teller. He asked her about the genie ghost.

'**Danny went to that fortune-teller lady and asked her about Desiree. Turns out, Desiree was a harem girl a long time ago. She was promised a lot of good stuff, a palace, money, etcetera...but, unfortunately, she was banned by the sultans jealous wife. Now her spirit roams Earth, granting people wishes...but with an extreme personal cost. Wow, tough break...'**

After the fortune-teller tells Danny all of this, the halfa thanks her and runs off. Hiding behind a tent, he went ghost and flew home. He had a plan, and he hoped it would work...

————————————————————————

"Are you _sure_ that's going to work?" Vi Plasmius asked, looking doubtful.

Danny nodded, "I'm sure of it. Besides, I, uh, can't think of anything better." Vi rolled her eyes, but the ghost boy was too busy searching through the Weapons Fault of the Fenton lab. He was looking for something his parents had showed him earlier that week. Throwing another pile of stuff over his shoulder, he flew forward—and through a green net. Out of instinct, he went intangible. However, the 'net' was actually the string on a dream catcher-esque device. Danny looked down in confusion and gasped.

He was stuck half-way through the Fenton Ghost Catcher! Danny screamed in pain as two light green rings appeared around him. They caused him to change back into Danny Fenton. A look of exhaustion was on his face. Suddenly, an intangible Danny Phantom appeared from Danny's body as they both fell through the string of the catcher. Danny hit the floor while Phantom managed to hover into the air.

Danny looked up in fear and awe, while Phantom just stared down in shock. The ghost boy asked, "What...what just happened?"

"Whoa!" Vi said, amazed, "That is so going on our list for avoiding, huh?"

Danny shook his head and stood up, looking up at his former ghost half before saying, "Uh...maybe...we should fuse back?

Phantom nodded, "Yeah." He flew down to Danny and hesitated a moment. He sighed and said, "Before I...join you, again...I should warn you...we are going to increase in power. Some day, we will have power unimaginable. Trust me, Plasmius will be a thing of the past."

"What? How you"—Danny was interupted when Phantom went intangible and flew into him, fusing them back together—"know...that. Darn it!"

"Wow. I wonder if my ghost self can see the future, too? I can ask if you and Sam are gonna' get together!" Vi smiled.

"I don't need to see the future to know that's probably not going to happen." Danny said, rolling his eyes. He then smiled and held up the ghost catcher, "This is what I was looking for. _Your_ job is to wait here and make sure this thing is ready for Tuck." The halfa boy's eyes flashed green, "It's _my_ job to find him." He struck a pose, letting go of the catcher. "I'm _goin' ghost_!" Two light green rings appeared around his waist. One moved up and the other moved down, transforming him into Phantom.

Going intangible, the ghost boy phased through the roof. Vi sighed and de-transformed into Violet Masters before muttering, "He always gets all the fun, doesn't he?"

————————————————————————

Phantom flew through the skies of Amity Park, his legs fused into a ghostly tail as he flew full speed.

The halfa muttered to himself, "It's getting late. I have to find Tucker and made him human again! Wait...I know! If I can find that genie ghost, maybe I won't need the Ghost Catcher!" He smirked, "I know exactly how to find her, too..." He flew to the park. Since it was fairly late, nobody was around, so he stayed in ghost mode as he landed in front of a fountain. Pulling out a coin, he flicked it into the fountain. Taking a deep breath (not that he needed to, in ghost form), he wished mentally, _'I...I wish...I could tell Sam how...I feel about her.'_

Nothing.

"...Crud." Phantom groaned. He walked off a bit grimly.

A voice suddenly spoke up, "I can't mess with true love, ghost child."

The ghost teen jumped in surprise and spun around to see an amused Desiree. Her permanent-ghost tail was cascading below her as she hovered a few inches over the ground. Her arms were crossed and a smirk was on her face. Phantom glared, "Good, I found you!...Wait, you can't mess with _what_?"

"I can't mess with feelings that are already there, moron." Rolled Desiree, "You really _are_ clueless, you know that?"

"So I've been told," The ghost boy admitted, clenching green ecto-energy in his hands, "but that's beside the point!" Putting his hands together, he unleashed a huge ghost ray that smashed into Desiree, knocking the genie ghost flying into the fountain.

The ghost woman growled, "You will _pay_ for that, Phantom!"

Phantom smirked, hovered into the air, and entered a mid-air battle pose. He held up a hand and, with two fingers, made a 'come here' motion as he dared, "Bring it on." Desiree shot a huge violet blast of energy, which the ghost boy dodged. Countering with his own ecto-blast, Phantom asked, "Ok, how am I supposed to beat her?"

Our favorite teenaged halfa barely dodged another blast, but another surprised him and he was sent flying into a tree. Eyes wide, the ghost boy quickly phased through the tree as another blast destroyed it.

He thought to himself, _'Whatever I do, I have to do it _now_!' _Shooting an ecto-blast (which Desiree dodged), Phantom demanded, "Change my friend back to normal! Now!"

"Hmph! Not even my powers can change him back now, ghost boy." Desiree taunted, "And by midnight tonight, he will become the strongest halfa _in the world_! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

'_What is _with_ evil villains and their evil laughter?' _Phantom thought, dryly. He then glowered at the genie ghost, "Fine. I don't need you to change him back, anyway." He paused and pulled out the Fenton Thermos, "Because I have this! Desiree, I wish that you would _willingly let me suck you into this thermos_!"

"What? No...I can't...but...must...obey...!" Desiree winced, trying to resist. However, the ghost boy was easily able to suck her into the Fenton Thermos.

Phantom sighed, _'Well, I should have thought of that earlier. Ah, well. Now to find Tucker!' _He flew off and wondered, _'Where could he be? Wait...of course! Why didn't I look there _first_?'_

————————————————————————

"Tuck? Hello? Anyone?" Phantom whispered, phasing into the girl's locker room, which was empty as nobody except himself (and possibly Tucker) were there. He then sighed, "Man, what was I thinking? I mean...oh, crud." His 'ghost sense' interupted him. Going invisible and intangible, he phased through some lockers and saw Tucker happily eating a sandwich on the bench. Phantom, glaring in determination, landed on the floor. Regaining a fully tangible form, he said, "Tuck, what are you doing in here?"

"I could ask the same thing of you." Tucker replied calmly.

Phantom realized, _'I probably set of his 'ghost sense'. That's why he isn't surprised to see me! Oh, well!' _"Look, Tuck, we need to talk."

Tucker rolled his eyes, finishing the sandwich before dryly speaking, "Look, I don't want to hear it."

"No, you _do_ want to hear it!" The original halfa boy growled, grabbing Tucker by the shoulders and shaking him rapidly, "Look, this is serious! If I don't get you back to normal by midnight—which is in half an hour—then you'll be like this permanently!"

"Oh, because that would be so bad!?" Tucker glared, transforming into his ghost 'mode' and shoving Phantom away.

"Yes, Tucker, yes it would. Being like this...half-ghost...it's not all fun and games, Tucker. You'll always be wondering things. Like if...if you're really _human_. Or...what if we're dead, Tucker? What if we're just ghosts, hanging onto our lifes so desperately that were are trying to fool ourselves into thinking we're still half-human?" Phantom put a hand on TP's shoulder, "I can't let you live like that."

"..."

Phantom then floated away from TP and said, "Come on, let's get you—!"

TP growled, "_No_!"

"—What?" The original ghost boy asked, shocked.

TP began glowing green for a moment before his skin went green, his eyes went crimson red, and his ghostly glow was now red. He then snarled, "You can't trick me, Danny! We're not friends anymore! I'm starting a new life, and my first new rule is this...NO MORE DANNY PHANTOM!" TP then smashed the ecto-blasts into Phantom, sending the halfa hero flying.

Phantom went intangible, phasing through the lockers and then the wall, ending up in the gym. He groaned, but managed to stay in ghost form. Phantom thought, _'Ok, now all I have to do is lure him to FentonWorks. I can do this!' _He went invisible as TP phased through the wall.

The now-malevolent techno-geek growled, "Where are you!?"

Phantom flew around Tucker and became visible. TP gasped as a whisp of red ectoplasmic mist escaped his mouth, signaling his own 'ghost sense'. The evil ghost boy spun around to see his former-best friend, who taunted, "Catch me if you can, _Sucker_ Phantom!" _'Sorry, Tuck...!'_ Phantom went intangible and flew through the wall.

TP growled, "It's Tucker. _Tucker_!" He flew after Phantom, also going intangible.

Phantom chuckled to himself and dodged another blast. However, a violet blast did hit him, sending the ghost boy flying intangibly through a door. He hit the white board with a crash, hitting the floor with a groan. He complained, "Man, this should be a bit easier." Looking up, Phantom quickly dodged a punch from TP. He shouted, "Tuck, please! Just give up!"

"Never!" TP shouted, firing red beams of energy from his eyes. They slammed into Phantom, knocking him into the wall. The halfa hero reverted to human form temporarily. Falling to the ground, he quickly went ghost and flew up into the air.

Phantom shouted, "Come on, _Sucker Phantom_! You can do better then that!"

TP glared and flew at his former-friend. Phantom went intangible and flew the roof. TP shouted angrily, "GET BACK HERE!" The evil halfa went intangible and phased through the roof, chasing the ghostly superhero. 'Tucker Phantom' chased Danny Phantom through the skies of Amity Park for a while. Phantom, to TP's surprise, vanished into thin air. Looking around, the malevolent ghost boy demanded, "Where are you, Phantom?"

Phantom flew to FentonWorks invisibly. Materializing into a solid form above his house, he wondered, "Where _is_ he? He must've followed me!" He turned around—right into TP.

The ghost hero's former-best friend roared, "_What's the __dizzle__, fizzle?!_"

"...What?" Phantom asked, confused. TP took this chance to tackle into the ghost boy, phasing them both into FentonWorks. The ghostly hero then plead, "No! Don't throw me into the Ghost Zone!" _'Fall for it fall for it fall for it...!'_

"I wasn't _going_ to...but that is a _great_ idea!" TP grinned evilly. The two ghost boys ended up in the lab of FentonWorks. Becoming tangible (forcing Phantom to do the same), TP said, "Now I will do something every ghost so far has failed at...defeat Danny Phantom!"

A female voice spoke up from seemingly thin air, "I don't think so, Sucker Phantom!" Vi became visible, holding the Fenton Ghost Catcher.

TP stared in confusion, meaning he was distracted. Phantom took this as his cue to smash a huge, green ecto-blast into TP, sending the malevolent ghost boy flying toward Vi, who held the Ghost Catcher at the angle so that TP would go through. TP reverted into human form just as he moved through the catcher, which split Tucker and TP in the same manner that it did to Danny and Phantom. Tucker screamed in pain, hitting the floor.

Phantom gasped and flew over to his friend, kneeling down and putting a hand on Tucker's stomach, "Tuck? A-are you ok?"

"Yeah...I think so..." Tucker groaned. His eyes widened, as did Phantom's, as TP towered above them with a roar. The two boys backed away, when suddenly, TP was sucked into the Fenton Thermos—which Vi was holding. The ghost girl winked at the boys, de-transforming into Violet Masters.

"Uh, thanks, Vi." Phantom sighed in relief, also de-transforming.

Violet glared, "It's _Violet_ when I'm in human form.

Danny ignored her and asked Tucker, "Dude, are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine, really," the techno-geek shrugged. "The ghost powers were fun while they lasted, but...friendship is more important. That, and I was distracted from my precious technology!" He pulled out his PDA and hugged it desperately, pleading to it, "I'm so sorry, baby! I'll never neglect you again."

Violet quipped, "Ah, sweet normalcy."

Danny chuckled, "I don't think 'normal' is the word for it..."

————————————————————————————————————————————————

Notes/Trivia

...Not much to 'note' about this chapter.

We learn that Danny does, in fact, _like-like_ Sam. Though he doesn't know she has the same feelings for himself. What a clueless idiot, huh? Ah, well...oh, and remember from this chapter when Desiree said that she was unable to interfere with true love? You're probably asking, 'Wait, why didn't Danny figure it out?' Well, our favorite _very, very, very, very clueless_ halfa teenager though Desiree was referring to his feelings for Sam, which means he doesn't know about her crush on him...clueless.

Ghost Bio: **Desiree: **A wishing ghost. She has the same past that her canon-self had. This Desiree is a bit more powerful then the one in the canon-universe, though this Desiree also is much more easily defeated, as this AU's Danny is a bit smarter then the canon one, so he gets the idea to wish Desiree into the Fenton Thermos quicker. Also, Desiree's wish granting has rules, ala' Fairy Godparents from a certain show also created by Butch Hartman...


	8. 7 Thirteen

_**Hey! You fan(s) of my story Alternate Future! I'm going to post it again, I promise! First, though, I have to finish rewriting the first chapter. Once that's done, I'll post it again. I was still a fairly new fan to the show when I wrote it, so, now that it's over, I wanted to rewrite the whole thing. That, and I had a few continuity mistakes a**__**nd other little things...not to mention I also have a new writing style compared to that story and—ok, that's enough of my rambling! On with **_**this**_** story!**_

It would have been too predictable to have this chapter be the thirteenth one. Seriously.

————————————————————————————————————————————————

**Chapter 13—I mean, 7: Thirteen**

————————————————————————————————————————————————

Danny Fenton walked downstairs one day to see Jazz sitting sadly at the table in the kitchen. Usually Danny wouldn't really care, unless she looked really, really, _really_ depressed...but that's exactly how she looked. Usually she was smiling and chirpy and...well, all the things Danny was rarely like! So, Danny asked, "Uh...sis? You ok?"

Startled, the redhead jumped and blushed a little, "Oh, uh, yeah, I-I'm fine."

"Ooooo...kay, then..." Danny looked at her suspiciously. His arm suddenly went intangible, which surprised him. He though he had gotten full control of his powers! Oh, well. He hid it under the table, using his other hand to eat his cereal that he quickly poured for himself. As he ate, the halfa watched suspiciously as Jazz absent-mindedly chewed on her toast. It was when she continued to eat even after there was no toast in her hand that Danny had enough. He asked, dryly, "Are you going to tell me what's wrong, or what?"

Jazz sighed, "I was just...thinking..."

Danny blinked, "Unless it has to do with boys, I'd like to hear about it."

"Well, then, I won't say anything." The redhead replied dryly.

"Ohhhhh, Jazz has a boooooooyfriiiiiiiieeeeend." Teased the halfa boy.

"Says the boy who's had a crush on a goth girl for almost a year now." Retorted Jazz.

Danny winced slightly, "Touché..."

Seeing the slightly pained look on her brother, Jazz sighed. Just because the two of them fought most of the time, they were actually rather close...oh, don't be so surprised! An example would be the fact he seemed to be concerned about her behavior that morning. The redhead smiled at him, "Well, at least you have _someone_."

"She's not my girlfriend." Pointed out the halfa, rolling his eyes. Jazz was going to retort, but Danny glared at her, "And don't say you didn't say she was, because I know that." Jazz snickered. Danny, however, was filled with horror when his 'ghost sense' went off. _'Oh, no...'_ "Uh, I...have to go to the bathroom."

Our favorite halfa quickly ran out of the room. Well, he hadn't lied, 'cause he did go into the bathroom. He struck a pose and transformed into his ghost mode. Going intangible, Phantom phased out of FentonWorks and was surprised to see...nothing?

Phantom asked himself, "Why can't I feel the ghost's presence? Where could it be!?" He looked around frantically, but no matter what, his 'ghost sense' couldn't pick up on the ghost anymore. "Hm...must have been a false alarm." The ghost boy shrugged before phasing into FentonWorks. Getting his backpack, he phased back outside and flew towards Casper High quickly.

Jazz, in the kitchen, asked herself, "Wow, he's taking forever in the bathroom."

————————————————————————

Later that day, Jazz walked down into the lab, hoping for some quiet time for herself. The reason she had been so out of it that day was...well, she wasn't entirely sure. She just felt so...alone. The redhead was surprised, however, to see her parents in the lab. Well, not _that_ surprised. Shrugging to herself, she asked them, "What are you guys working on down here?"

"A Fenton Genetic Lock so only someone with Fenton DNA is capable of opening the Ghost Portal," Maddie smiled cheerfully.

"Oh, ok…" Jazz blinked.

"Yup! Only if you do this will the portal open!" Jack pressed down on the button. Since he had Fenton DNA, the portal opened!

Unfortunately, a ghost biker known as Johnny Thirteen was riding his motorcycle with his girlfriend, Kitty. They saw the portal open. Kitty beamed, "Let's go explore the human realm!"

"Sure, what the heck," Johnny grinned. He then commanded, "Shadow, hold the door open!" His shadow literally became a black monster with glowing red eyes, not to mention a crimson red glow. It nodded and flew to the portal, being able to go faster then the bike. It stretched so it held the door open, leaving a big enough gap in it's body for the bike to fit through.

Kitty frowned, "I dunno' if using that bad luck shadow of yours is such a good idea, Johnny!"

Johnny rolled his eyes, "You worry too much, babe." He accelerated, flying through the portal just as Shadow flew through it as well after holding it open for so long. Unfortunately, Kitty got stuck in the doorway, letting Johnny and his bike go through without trouble. Johnny quickly put on the brakes and gasped, "Kitty!"

"Ugh, Johnny, you idiot! Now I'm stuck here! Quick, take my stuff and go find a human girl so I can reform my body in her!" Kitty gave Johnny her jacket, headband, and ring. "Don't forget about me, Johnny!" She flew back into the Ghost Zone.

Johnny then sighed, riding out of the Fenton Portal, going invisible and intangible to fly through the roof.

Jack asked, "Did you hear something?" He had heard Johnny's bike. He looked around the lab suspiciously.

————————————————————————

Our heroes were at the carnival that was in Amity Park for the week. Tucker was playing every single game he came across, while our favorite lovebirds were simply just hanging out. As Danny chewed on some cotton candy, the goth girl asked him, "So your 'ghost sense' was just a false alarm?" She sounded disbelieving.

"Yeah! It's weird, 'cause usually it's always right." Danny shrugged. As if on cue, his 'ghost sense' activated and there was a crash. He sighed, "Speaking of 'ghost sense'…I'll be right back." Diving into another tent, he transformed into Phantom and flew into the air, looking for the ghost.

Tucker mused, "Maybe I can search for something on the internet and find out if it's possible something else is setting of his ghost warning system." He pulled out his PDA, but it was taken out of his hands by Dash, who sneered at the techno-geek.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't techno-geek-Tucker. What are you doing out in public?" Dash taunted.

"I am not a techno-geek!" Tucker denied, "And even if I was—which I'm not—I don't believe in labeling people."

"Wow, I think some of my intelligence is actually _getting_ to you." Quipped Sam. Tucker groaned.

Dash rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Hey, where's Freakton?"

Sam glared, "Where _Danny _is, is not any of your business, Dash."

"Fine. I'll find him _myself_ and wail on him." Dash shrugged, walking off.

Phantom, meanwhile, looked down at the carnival below. He sighed, "Man...I want to hang out, not fight ghosts!" As if on cue, his 'ghost sense' activated and he saw a dark black 'shadow'-like ghost who had glowing green eyes and a red ghostly glow, symbolizing that it was a very powerful ghost. This, of course, was Johnny's shadow. The ghost boy winced, "Oh, great..." He flew over to Shadow and said, "Uh...hi. I'm...Phantom. Uh, who are you?"

The shadow turned to him in confusion, but glared, smashing it's fist into the ghost boy's stomach. The halfa cried out, holding his stomach in pain. He recovered in time to be punched in the face—hard.

Meanwhile, Jazz sighed as she walked through the carnival, holding some cotton candy on her hand. She didn't see the two ghosts fighting above...

Phantom dodged a violet ecto-blast, flying quickly away from Shadow. The ghost boy shouted, "Come on, is that the best you can do!" He barely dodged a huge blast of red ecto-energy. "Uh...never mind!" Phantom fused his legs into a ghostly tail as he took off, trying desperately to escape the shadow-like ghost. He then realized, _'Wait, I'm the superhero around here! I have to fight it!' _Phantom shot a green blast, which he was shocked to see make a hole in Shadow—which very, very quickly healed.

Shadow sneered at the ghost boy, who gulped nervously. The halfa's 'ghost sense' went off again, but he was too busy with Shadow to notice.

Meanwhile, a ghost with pale skin, black hair, and wearing black and grey was flying through the air on a black and gray motorcycle. This was Johnny, of course. He talked into the ring on his finger, "Why am I doing this, again?"

"Because, you idiot, that Fenton kid's idiot dad shut that portal while we were barely through the doors. Now that I'm stuck in here, you have to get one of those in his family to open it!" The girl 'in' the ring, Kitty, explained, rolling her eyes. She then added, "That, Johnny, and you're my boyfriend! Or do you _want_ me to be in here until it opens again!?"

"No, I guess not." Johnny sighed, "But why don't you just wait for it to open? According to most of the other ghosts, it opens randomly every once in a while!"

The girl snarled, "I...want...out..._NOW_!"

Johnny rolled his eyes, "Fine, fine. I'll get that kid or one of his family members to open the portal thing for you. Happy, Kitten?"

'Kitten' smiled cheerfully. Her crimson eyes faded a bit in glowing, but stayed a crimson red. She chirped, "Yup! I'd be happier if I was out of this weird place, but at least I can still talk to you..."

"What was that? I think our transmission is failing?" Johnny lied, turning the ring over and pressing a button on it, turning it off. He sighed in relief, _'I'll thanks that techno-freak in the Ghost Zone for installing that for me...'_

Phantom, meanwhile, dodged another violet blast which was thrown by Shadow. The ghost boy sighed, _'I better end this—quick! But how? This guy is really strong! Hm...' _The halfa was shocked when the Shadow ghost grabbed him and smashed him into a wall, then into the ground, and then up into the air. It's mouth opened wide—and swallowed Phantom. _'Holy—!' _Phantom struggled to get out of the shadow-like ghost's stomach, creating some bumps in the shape of his body in Shadow.

The evil ghost smirked softly, but it's eyes widened when a green glow was seen in his stomach. An explosion of very powerful green ghostly energy surged from Phantom, causing Shadow to explode into many small pieces of shadow in the air. The ghost boy kept ecto-blasts in his hands as he watched Shadow regenerate, the pieces of it reforming into an undamaged body. It did, however, look weakened.

Phantom realized aloud, "Light weakens it! Duh!" He smirked and, putting his hands together, unleashed a huge, spread out ray of ghost energy that slammed into Shadow. It shrieked as it was totally destroyed again, little pieces of it quickly floating away from Phantom and towards Johnny, who was invisible at the moment, looking down into the crowd.

The ghost boy sighed in relief, flying down to the carnival again. He grinned when he saw his friend walk by.

Landing in between two tents, Phantom de-transformed into Danny Fenton before stepping out. His friends jumped in surprise at the sight of him, though obviously they weren't _that_ surprised as they were slowly getting used to him popping up randomly.

"That took a while. I'm guessing it wasn't the Box Ghost?" Sam quipped.

"Hardy, har, har," Danny sarcastically retorted before adding, "It was this very weird 'shadow' ghost. It was pretty powerful and hard to beat—until I realized it's weakness was light."

Sam snorted, "How predictable."

Danny shrugged, "Hey, I'm not complaining. As long as I have bright light with me, I can fight that weird shadow thing. Too bad it got away, though."

The lovebirds didn't notice Tucker grumpily walking over to a truck, mumbling, "I am not a techno-geek...I just like technology! Is there anything wrong with that?" He walked under a ladder on his way to a truck, which he leaned against. However, Johnny's shadow phased into said truck and accidentally broke the brake, causing it to start rolling down the hill. Tucker's eyes widened when he saw what he just did.

"Whoa, tech-geek walks under a ladder and ends up doing that!" Kwan pointed out, surprised.

"Hey, we should stop calling him a techno-geek...and start callin' him '_Bad Luck Tuck_'!" Dash snickered. The jocks laughed while Tucker groaned.

Danny gasped as his 'ghost sense' activated. He sighed, "I guess that Shadow hasn't given up." He looked over—just in time to see the truck going towards himself and Sam! The two friends were frozen in the spot in horror, but Danny quickly reacted, 'hugging' Sam and turning both of them intangible. The truck drove through them, to their relief as they regained tangibility. Danny glared over his shoulder, eyes flaring green.

Sam interupted his dramatic glare, "Uh, Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"...You're still hugging me."

"...Sorry." Danny blushed, quickly letting go. He then gave her a sheepish look before running behind the tents again. A flash and movement of two green rings was seen in the darkness. Phantom flew up into the sky, looking down in horror as the truck slammed into a roller-coaster, causing the people on it to go flying into the air. Phantom then dove forward, his legs fused into a ghostly tail as he quickly caught the passengers. Well, at least, three of them, one being a rather heavy guy. The ghost boy grunted, but, with strength even he was surprised at, he was able to hold them up.

However, one of the kids kept falling. Phantom yelped and, with his telekinesis, caught the young child easily. The halfa sighed in relief, flying down and putting the three 'passengers' down (including the one he was holding with his telekinesis). Flying into the air again, he looked around in confusion. _'I can't sense that Shadow...where'd it go? Oh, well...I'll worry about that, later! What, where'd the coast go?' _

The coaster was about to hit Jazz.

The redhead screamed, dropping her cotton candy.

And Johnny quickly sprung into action.

The motorcycle-riding ghost became visible and tangible while landing on the ground, grabbing Jazz as he rode by and lifting her up onto the seat, saving her from the coaster.

Phantom frowned, _'That was a ghost...saving Jazz?' _He flew behind the remains of the coaster and de-transformed, running over to Jazz as Danny Fenton. He asked, "Jazz, are you ok!?"

"Yeah...I'm...fine." Jazz muttered, staring at Johnny with wide eyes. She smiled shyly, "Um...I'm Jazz."

"Johnny," the ghost replied casually.

Danny scowled, eyes flashing green momentarily, "Jazz...come on. Mom and dad want us home early, especially after hearing there was a ghost attack!"

Jazz stared, "Ghost attack?"

"Uh, yeah. Didn't you noti—aw, crud." His 'ghost sense' had activated, interrupting him. He then realized the only ghost he sensed around was Johnny. Danny frowned at Johnny and sighed, "Never mind. I'll, uh, be right back." He ran off—right into Tucker and Sam around the corner, who stared wide-eyed at him.

Sam asked, "Danny, what happened?"

Danny scowled over his shoulder, "I think my sister is crushing on a ghost!"

"Whoa, tough." Tucker whistled.

"What are you going to do?" Sam asked.

"Spy on them, of course, like any brother would do...but with my own _personal_ touch." Danny smirked, eyes going green. He quickly ran into a tent to go ghost. Phantom flew out of the tent and up into the air, scowling when he saw Johnny and Jazz riding the motorcycle down the street. _'Ok, this is weird...she just rides off with him into the sunset!? Well, ok, the sun's not setting, but...oh, never mind! Wait, where'd they go?' _

Looking around, Phantom finally caught sight of them. He watched as his sister and the new ghost were driving up a hill. Phantom snarled and took off after them, flying high enough that they wouldn't notice them.

Jazz didn't, at least.

Johnny frowned when he saw Phantom in his side-mirror. He glanced down at his Shadow and whispered, "Shadow, defend."

Shadow flew up from beneath Johnny and up to Phantom. The ghost boy was caught off-guard by the punch, which meant he was sent flying. He recovered mid-air and glared, firing an ecto-blast that tore through Shadow. The wound healed in moments, to Phantom's annoyance, "Oh, come on! Stupid ghost healing..."

The ghost boy dodged another punch, then an attempted smack of Shadow's ghost tail, but a blue ecto-blast slammed into the ghost boy, sending him flying into a tree high up on the hill. Phantom, exhausted, looked down to see Johnny and his sister sitting and looking down at the town below. The blue ecto-energy shorted out his powers, making Phantom morph back into Danny Fenton after a few moments.

It was then that Danny had an idea, one which made him smirk evilly. Seeing the biker ghost and the halfa's sister about to kiss, Danny quickly jumped out of the tree and hit the ground. He smiled innocently as they stared at him wide-eyed, "Hi! Am I interrupting something? Sorry!"

Jazz glared at him angrily. She and Johnny held up Danny and forced him onto the bike. Danny sighed. This wasn't good...

————————————————————————

"You were _spying_ on them?" Maddie Fenton demanded.

Danny winced, "Look, mom, I'm sorry! I just—!"

Maddie interupted quietly, seeing Jazz and Johnny not really paying attention, "Listen, keep spying on them, will you? I don't trust that guy one bit..."

"Um...ok..." Danny blinked.

Jazz and Johnny suddenly looked over and glared. Maddie then said loudly, "And don't you ever do it again!" She paused and gave Danny a 'seriously, keep doing it' look and walked into the house.

Jazz spoke, "Come on, Johnny. Let's go talk inside." She dragged Johnny into FentonWorks.

Danny sighed and waited until Jazz and Johnny were in the house. He glared in determination and dived into the alley beside FentonWorks. He cried out, "Goin' _ghost_!" He transformed into Phantom, went invisible and intangible, and phased into FentonWorks. Johnny and Jazz were talking casually.

"People call me Johnny Thirteen," Johnny explained, "I've been known to have...bad luck."

"Well, I think it was very lucky that you saved me." Jazz blushed.

Phantom rolled his eyes and flew into the hallway, out of view from Johnny and Jazz so he could de-transform. He walked into the living room and up the stairs, scowling at the 'new couple' on the way. Johnny and Jazz exchanged bemused looks.

Jazz couldn't help wonder how Danny got in the house without opening the door...

————————————————————————

"I am so taking action on that guy!" Danny said to his reflection the next day. Johnny was over again, to his annoyance. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his transformation. When he opened his eyes after making sure the green flash died down, he was smiling at the reflection of his ghostly self, Danny Phantom.

Phantom phased down into the living room. Jazz left the living room to go to the bathroom. The ghost boy landed in front of Johnny (who was sitting on the couch) and became visible, "Hello, Johnny."

Johnny stared, "Um, aren't you that ghost kid?"

"Yeah," Phantom grabbed Johnny by the scruff of his neck, turned himself and Johnny intangible, and phased through the wall and into the alley, throwing him into the ground. He clenched ecto-energy in his hands, "Stay away from Jazz Fenton! I don't know why you're even bothering with her, but—!"

"Shadow, defend!" Johnny pointed and his Shadow flew up.

The halfa hero gapped, "He's _your _shadow!? Great..." He dodged Shadow's punch.

Johnny smirked, "Good luck!" He phased back into FentonWorks both invisible and intangible.

Phantom glared at Shadow, "Bring it on, shadork!" He formed his legs into a ghostly tail and took off into the air. Shadow quickly followed after. The ghost boy pulled out his cell phone and called Tucker's number.

————————————————————————

Meanwhile...

Tucker stared into the mirror wide-eyed. He had let Sam talk him into giving him a 'new image'...and here he was, at some gothic store's back room, looking a lot like your average goth...and trying to wash away his eye liner, his glasses on the counter nearby.

"Oh, come on!" Sam smirked, "The gal's like the dark black eyeliner...!"

"Yeah, but on _them_!" Tucker glared, getting some of the eyeliner off.

"You're no fun..." Sam pouted slightly.

Tucker sighed, "Ugh, I should have kept the Bad Luck Tuck image, huh?"

Sam smiled and handed Tucker his PDA, "Actually...I think you're more of a techno-geek."

"My baby!" Tucker beamed, taking the PDA and happily hugging it, "Thanks, Sam!...Wait a minute...you were planning this all along!"

"Hm, maybe...but I look out for my friends. Tucker, you don't need to change your image. You're perfectly fine the way you are...or, the way you were before...anyway, goth does suit you...if you want, I can make the look permanent?" Sam looked hopeful.

Tucker glared, "No..."

Sam frowned, "Well, I tried."

Suddenly, Tucker's PDA's phone function rang. Tucker activated it and saw Phantom staring back at him. The ghost boy stared wide-eyed at him, "Um...wow. Lose a bet, Tuck?"

"Something like that." Tucker sighed, "But I learned my lesson. Anyway, what do you need?" He put his glasses back on.

"I need geek." Phantom replied, nervously looking over his shoulder, "The movies are closed and I need some other source of bright light. Any ideas?"

"Yes, but I'll need to do some rewiring...meet me at the baseball park in half an hour. Think you can last that long?" Tucker asked, concerned.

Phantom nodded, "Yeah, hopefully! I'll keep Shadow away from there for half an hour. See you!" He hung up.

Sam asked, "Ghost time?"

"Ghost time."

————————————————————————

Half an hour later, Phantom flew away from Shadow, his legs fused into a ghost tail to stabilize his flight. He smirked to himself and dodged a few violet beams shot from Shadow. He taunted, "Come on, can't you do any better, shadork?" Shadow snarled and flew forward with a burst of speed, attempting a punch. Phantom dodged the punch and smirked even more smugly, "Is that the _best_ you can do? How _lame_!"

The ghost boy dodged another punch and smiled when he saw the baseball stadium across the street. He ecto-blasted Shadow to keep it busy as he flew off. Shadow quickly chased after.

Phantom landed in middle of the diamond and smirked as Shadow approached. _'Just a _little_ closer...'_ When Shadow was in range, the ghost boy shouted, "Tucker! NOW!"

Tucker—who was now back to his 'techno-geek look' except for the still only slightly faded eyeliner—then pressed a button on his PDA and the stadiums lights activated instantly, the concentrated light slamming into Shadow at—of course—the speed of light. Shadow roared in unholy pain, this light being even more strong then at the movie theatre. The shadow was destroyed, becoming nothing but a bunch of separate blobs that flew off, obviously back to Johnny.

Phantom hovered over to his friends and smiled at them gratefully, "Thanks, guys."

"No problem, Danny." Tucker smiled, "Well, I have to get home! See you guys!" He ran off happily.

"So, what happened with Tucker? Wasn't he just goth half an hour ago?" Phantom questioned. Once he stopped talking, two light green rings appeared around him as a line of cemetery in his centre. One moved left and the other right, de-transforming him into Danny Fenton.

Just as Danny landed on the ground, Sam replied, "He was just trying to change his image. No biggie. So, what's happening between the 'new couple'?"

Danny scowled, "That guy is really a ghost, and that Shadow is _literally_ his shadow. I have to deal with him...and I think I know how." He smirked.

"Well, good luck. If you need back-up, call me." Sam smiled, walking off.

'_Hopefully I won't, if things go to plan...'_

————————————————————————

Later that night, Johnny and Jazz were in the lab; Jazz was wearing Kitty's headband and coat while Johnny was holding the ring. Johnny said, "Listen, here, you can have this..." He handed Jazz the ring.

"You...want to go steady? That is _so_ old school!" Jazz smiled, touched. Johnny smiled back, handing Jazz the ring. The redhead was about to put it on—

"Old school isn't your thing, Jazz." Danny said, walking out from the shadows with his arms crossed.

"What are you doing here!?" Jazz glared at her little brother.

Danny grabbed Jazz's wrist and pulled her away from Johnny, "Jazz, please! Think about it, does this seem _right_ to you?" Kitty's jacket fell a bit off of Jazz's shoulders. Jazz blinked and seemed suddenly dazed.

Johnny glared and angrily picked up Danny by the scruff of his shirt. The biker ghost snarled, "Listen here, kid, we've had enough of you...!"

Jazz recovered from her dazed state, frowning, "Hey, hands off the little brother!"

Johnny glared, "Fine." He threw Danny into the wall. The halfa hit the ground, his bruises healing after a few seconds. He stood up and smirked.

"Bring it on, Thirteen." Danny said, making a 'come here' motion with two fingers as he entered a battle pose.

"If that's what you really want, kid!" Johnny laughed bitterly, still not knowing who Danny was. His body glowed a blue ghostly glow and green energy formed in his hands.

Jazz's eyes widened, "You're...a ghost? Oh, great..." She sighed, "I _really_ know how to pick them, don't I?"

Danny sighed, "Yeah, you really do, sis." He ducked easily under a punch from Johnny and uppercuted the biker ghost onto his back, "Anyway, I'll enjoy this!" He attempted a punch.

Johnny, however, easily blocked it and phased out of Danny's grip. Grabbing Danny by the wrist, he threw Danny into the closet nearby, the doors shutting on the closet. Inside, Danny quickly went ghost and went invisible and intangible, flying out and smirking.

Johnny grabbed Jazz and dragged her over to the Fenton Portal, using Jazz's finger to activate the genetic lock for the portal to open. Jazz asked, "What are you doing?"

"I need your body in order to replace my girlfriend's destroyed body, babe." Johnny replied smoothly.

"_That_...is not going to happen." Phantom became visible in front of them, ecto-blasting Johnny across the lab. Jazz hit the ground out of surprise. Phantom helped his sister up, "You ok?"

"Uh, yeah...what are you doing here?" Jazz asked, confused.

Phantom smiled, "Oh, well...I heard something from...in there." He pointed to the Fenton Portal behind him, "I saw your brother get thrown and decided now was a good time to act. Anyway, you better get out of here."

As if on cue, Johnny shouted, "Shadow, attack!" His Shadow flew up and punched Phantom flying into the wall. The ghost boy snarled and shot a huge wave of ectoplasmic energy. The energy served as enough light to easily destroy Shadow, who screamed in pain. It seemed too weak from he and Phantom's last fight, which meant the halfa's normal ecto-blasting abilities were enough.

Phantom smirked and pointed this out, "Looks like your Shadow's been totally owned. Maybe next time you should give the poor thing more time to heal, huh?" He smirked even more smugly, crossing his arms, "Now, leave and—!"

"You don't understand! My Shadow is more powerful then you think, Phantom!" Johnny snarled, his Shadow flaring up behind him. Shadow shot a red ecto-blast that hit Phantom, causing him to cry out in pain and hit the ground. Shockingly, that one, quick blast of ecto-energy caused the ghost boy to de-transform into his human form.

"D...Danny?" Jazz whispered, shocked.

"Shoulda' known it was your overprotective brother!" Johnny snorted, "They look so alike! Come on"—he grabbed Jazz and turned them both intangible—"we need to take this somewhere...private." He phased them through the roof of the lab. He paused to say to his Shadow, "Stay here and deal with Phantom." Johnny then phased fully through the roof.

It was at that moment that Danny's healing factor managed to wake him up. He groaned and stood up—to come face to face with Shadow. He smiled nervously, "Um...hello?" Shadow snarled and back-handed the halfa into the wall. Danny glared, "Fine. I'm _goin' ghost_!" He transformed into Phantom and phased through the wall. He phased back up behind Shadow and ecto-blasted the shadow-ghost. It using it's healing ability distracted for enough time for Phantom to fly through the roof.

Johnny threw Jazz onto the roof of the Emergency Op Center. Jazz glared, "So...you're doing this for your girlfriend?"

"Yeah, pretty much. That, and that ghost kid is already getting on my nerves!" Johnny scowled slightly.

"Ghost kid...he really is my brother..." Jazz sighed sadly.

As if on cue, Phantom phased up through the Op Centre, dodging another punch from Shadow. He taunted, "Come on, gruesome, is that the best you can do? I thought that you'd be better, I mean, it's been a few hours since the last time I totally owned your—!"

"Enough! Shadow, destroy!" Johnny ordered.

Shadow sneered and shot red ecto-blasts. Phantom dodged them and pulled out the Fenton Thermos, "I have a thermos, and I'm not afraid to use it, Thirteen!" He aimed the thermos.

Johnny snorted with laughter, "A thermos? Oh, please...Shadow, end this!" Johnny pointed at Phantom.

Shadow shot a quick, violet ecto-blast that knocked the thermos out of Phantom's hands; the shadow-ghost did not underestimate it's importance. Phantom cursed this fact, gasping in pain as a second violet beam slammed into his stomach, sending the ghost boy flying across the roof. He almost de-transformed, but desperately held onto his ghost form, not knowing that Jazz already knew his secret now. He grunted and stood up, his bruises lingering for a few moments before healing. _'Good thing my healing power works...too bad it doesn't heal _all_ the pain!'_

Shadow roared and tackled towards Phantom. The halfa jumped out of the way, floating up into the air and clenching green ecto-energy in his fists. Phantom snarled, "This time, Shadow, I'm beating you with my bare hands...come on, give me yer' best shot!" He half-taunted.

The shadow ghost flew at him and 'ate' him again, smirking smugly. It then realized it's mistake, remembering what happened last time it did this a few days ago. It looked down fearfully at the green glow in it's stomach. A _huge_ explosion of green energy ripped apart Shadow, leaving only a few shadow-blobs in mid-air, which all floated to Johnny and became his normal shadow. Phantom hovered their with a determined expression, his hands still glowing. The Fenton Thermos glowed green and floated into Phantom's open hand.

"No...no...I will not be defeated by a stupid kid!" Johnny snarled.

"Dude, I'm fourteen. Stop making me sound younger then I am!" Phantom growled, activating the thermos and sucking the biker ghost inside despite his screams of protest. Phantom then capped the thermos and smirked smugly. He almost de-transformed, but luckily didn't even form the rings of light before he remembered Jazz being there. "Um..."

"Danny?" Jazz asked, nervously.

Phantom stared at her and quickly pointed at her, "I have no clue what you're talking about...um...citizen! Uh...I'll...just be going now. You should go check on your brother." He smiled and flew off into the air quickly, fusing his legs into a ghostly tail. Once he was far enough away, he went invisible and intangible, flying back quickly and phased into FentonWorks. Phantom phased into the lab and then into the closet, de-transforming mid-air in his haste. He hit the ground and, in exhaustion, fell asleep...

————————————————————————

"Huh...what?" Danny opened his eyes, finding himself on the couch in the living room. He sat up to see Jazz staring at him from the chair nearby. The halfa asked, "Um...what happened? Where's your ghostly boyfriend?" He chuckled.

"That ghost kid saved the day again..." Jazz trailed off. _'Is Danny really that ghost boy?'_

Danny nodded, "Oh, um, well...I'm...going to go to bed, now."

Jazz's little brother then ran upstairs and into his room quickly. Jazz hesitated, but followed after. When she opened the door to Danny's room, he was gone, leaving nothing but the faint feeling that a ghost was in the room. She couldn't help but smile a bit as she looked out the window, seeing Phantom fly by. _'I guess somebody has to cover for you, little bro...' _She chuckled to herself and left the room with a wide grin.

————————————————————————

The next day at school, the trio were sitting at their usual table outside of Casper High for lunch. Sam asked, "So you really beat that Shadow by yourself?"

"Yeah. It took a good deal of energy, though I managed not to change back in front of Jazz. She was acting a bit strangely this morning, though, like she was...I dunno', even happier then usual." Danny shrugged.

"I don't know what that means, but I'm just glad to be myself again!" Tucker shuddered, "I was 'goth' only for a few hours and I felt like I had no _soul_! It was _creepy_, dude! Sam, how can you _live_ like that?" The techno-geek looked at Sam wide-eyed.

The goth girl just smiled, "You guys can't tell anyone this—and if you do, I'll rip you both into pieces—but me being goth is mostly an image to piss off my parents. Though I do have a darker outlook compared to most people..." She shrugged and chewed on her salad casually.

Danny sighed, "Well, I'm just glad everything's back to normal. I hope the ghost department won't be too hectic in the future! I can hardly handle the drama of my sister having a ghost for a boyfriend for _two days_!" The trio chuckled. Danny suddenly gasped as his 'ghost sense' activated, "Oh, well, so much for 'quiet'..."

"Go do your thing, man. We've got your back." Tucker held up the Fenton Thermos with a smile.

"We always will," Sam added, smiling at Danny. Danny smiled back. He hoped things always stayed this way. Danny then dived under the table to transform, floating invisibly and intangibly up into the air. The ghostly superhero, Phantom, materialized into a visible and tangible form just as Skulker appeared in front of him.

"I am here to finally defeat you and prove my superiority, ghost child!" Skulker vowed.

Phantom smirked, "Whatever you say, Skulker...whatever you say." And the battle began.

————————————————————————

"We need to destroy him _now_!" One, light-sounding voice hissed.

"Relax..." Another replied in a wise, old-sounding voice.

"How can we relax?" A third voice snarled with a deep voice, "The future is at stake here!"

The wise voice's owner frowned, "You two _Observants_ really need to _observe_ the door..."

The first Observant scowled...well, as much as a one-eyed creature with no mouth can scowl, at least. The second Observant spoke with his deep voice, "Fine, then, Clockwork. Wait. But don't wait too long. He must be destroyed eventually, before he gets _too_ powerful."

Clockwork—the owner of the old-sounding, wise voice—smiled as he looked into the Time Screen. It changed to an image of Phantom in a suit battling Pariah Dark, the Ghost King...and winning easily. The Phantom on screen shoved Pariah into the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep, holding it closed as waves of blue light surged through the room and all over, restoring Amity Park so it was back in the human realm. Phantom gasped as—the image faded.

Everything would turn out ok...or so Clockwork hoped. It all rested in the hands of the someday-to-be-legendary halfa...

————————————————————————————————————————————————

Notes/Trivia

Why didn't Phantom notice his ghost sense go off in the beginning while fighting Shadow? Well, first of all, he was distracted by the really powerful ghost, and second, _he can only 'feel' the presence of a ghost if he is concentrating on doing so._

The return of Danny's telekinesis power is in this chapter.

Danny didn't meet Johnny until he became Jazz's 'boyfriend' in this universe. He also figures out Johnny's a ghost really quickly, too.

Yes, I made Jazz find out about Danny's secret in this chapter. Of course, like in the show, she doesn't let him know she has discovered his secret...yet...

OMG I tried some foreshadowing at the end, though it's mostly obvious stuff. Wait, what's Phantom 'gasping' about? You'll see...it won't be what you're expecting...

I tried to make this longer then the last chapter. It's a bit longer, but not by much. Don't worry, future chapters will be longer, I promise! Especially the major ones...

Ghost Powers Introduced: none


	9. 8 Garage Sale of Death

Am I the only person who wishes this site would support the horizontal lines in any format? Anyone? Anyway, I hope I followed their instructions to make line breaks right…

————————————————————————————————————————————————

**Chapter 8: Garage Sale of Death**

————————————————————————————————————————————————

Jazz had a bemused look on her face, sitting at the table in the kitchen of FentonWorks. She was _trying_ to tutor Dash, but, unfortunately for her…"Dash, you're impossible, you know that!?" She scowled angrily.

"Has anybody ever told you how pretty you are?" Dash asked, dreamily, unfazed.

'_You, a million times today.' _"No. Now pay attention already." She pulled out a textbook she borrowed from Danny so she could tutor Dash (who was in the same grade and classes as Danny).

The redheaded Fenton was trying to tutor Dash in Computers, which was the jock's weakest subject (though all the others except Gym needed a lot of work, too...). She was going to read, when Danny walked up from the Fenton's lab cheerfully. Danny greeted, "Hey, Jazz. Hey, Dash...GAH!" He jumped a few feet into the air (his arm went intangible momentarily) and stumbled away as Dash smirked at him. The halfa stammered, "Wh-wh-wh-what are _you_ doing here...alone...with my sister...in this kitchen...with my sister...with no parental supervision..._with my sister_?" He growled slightly, eyes flashing green.

Jazz sighed, "I'm trying to tutor him, Danny. I hope you don't mind that I borrowed your textbooks." She froze when she saw Danny's angry glowing green glare that was directed at Dash. Jazz frowned, "What's with your eyes?"

Danny blinked and quickly shut his eyes tight. When he opened them, they were blue again. He gulped, "Um, I, ah...never mind that. Why are you trying to tutor him, anyway?" He glared at Dash, who was ignoring him and staring at Jazz dreamily. The teen halfa growled again, eyes flashing green again.

"He needs to get his grades up...and can you please stop making your eyes doing that? It's creeping me out!" Jazz shuddered. Danny quickly made his eyes normal again as Dash snickered. The halfa boy glared, picked up Dash's glass of water, and splashed it in the jock's face. It took a few moments, but Danny suddenly realized what he just did.

"Uh, oh..."

"FENTON!" Dash stood up angrily, attempting a punch. Danny shouted in fear and dived out of the way.

"If you're goin' to be like that, I'll just leave you alone." Danny glared slightly, eyes glowing green again, "But with a warning. Touch my sister and you're dead, Baxter." He kicked Dash, sending the shocked jock onto his back. Danny smirked smugly before walking down the stairs, back into the lab.

Jazz shook her head incredulously and thought, _'What was that all about? Why was his eyes glowing green? Maybe I'll ask mom and dad about it...'_

Dash stood up and glared after Danny, mumbling under his breath, "Stupid Fenton...how'd he do that, anyway? So...want to come to my party on Saturday?" Dash held an invitation out to Jazz, who rolled her eyes.

Downstairs, Danny asked, "Dad? You in here?"

"Danny my boy! Can you hold this?" Jack handed Danny what looked like a vacuum cleaner, "It's the Fenton Weasel! It sucks a ghost within like the thermos, but it's got more suction. Anyway, I'll be right back." He ran upstairs.

Danny shrugged and boredly looked around. Suddenly, two things happened; the Fenton Portal opened and the halfa's 'ghost sense' activated. Danny put the vacuum down and stepped back nervously. Green mist flew out of the portal and formed into a white-haired ghost with green skin and a white lab-coat. He shouted, "I am Technus, the master of ghostly technology and sciences!"

"Oh, no you don't!" Danny shouted heroically, jumping into the air. As he flew up into the air, he transformed in to Phantom, green energy forming in his hands the instant he was in ghost mode. He continued his heroic cry, "You are not using the technology in this lab to take over the world!"

"Huh?" Technus was confused. He looked around and smirked evilly, "That wasn't what I was going to do, but...hey, I'm not complaining! Thanks, halfa."

Phantom slapped his forehead (his hand still glowing but not at the point where it could hurt to touch), "Ugh, I'm so stupid!" He sighed and put his hands together, releasing the ecto-blasts.

Technus pulled out an electrical staff, blocking the ectoplasmic beams easily. The blasts deflected towards the halfa, who ducked under them. Phantom thought, _'What now?'_ He released another blast, but Technus deflected it into the wall. The walls, roof, and floor of the lab were ecto-prove, which meant ecto-energy was absorbed. Of course, a ghost was able to phase through, but ectoplasm that was individual to a ghost (such as ecto-blasts and such) was absorbed.

Technus questioned, "Who are you, anyway?"

"You've never heard of me? I'm Phantom." The ghost boy replied, crossing his arms, "I protect the human world from ghosts like you."

"Oh, yes, I've heard about you...I guess I must defeat you before I can rule this world!" Technus laughed evilly.

"...Right." Phantom rolled his eyes and readied himself, "We'll see about that!" He took off through the air towards Technus, his legs fusing into a ghostly tail. He was expecting to easily punch Technus, but the electronically ghost used his electro-staff to smash him away. Phantom hit the wall and fell to the ground, reverting to Danny Fenton out of surprise. He then noted that Technus' staff used blue ecto-energy, which is why he de-transformed. Danny looked over to see the Fenton Weasel. Smirking, the halfa said, "I've been dumped on once in my own house today...and once is enough!" He ran over to the vacuum-esque ghost catcher and activated it.

"What? No! NOOOOOOOO!" Technus screamed as the Fenton Weasel sucked him inside. However, the Fenton Weasel sucked in a lot of other things—namely objects that were not supposed to be. Danny's eyes widened as the weasel readied to explode. Danny backed away and transformed into Phantom just as the vacuum exploded. Phantom's ghost form protected him from damage, but the lab was now in a mess.

Jack's voice was hear from upstairs, "I'm comin' back! I hope everything's the way it was before!" Phantom gulped and quickly went intangible, swiftly flying up and through the roof of the lab. Jack entered the lab and glanced around in confusion, before smiling, "Yup! Just as I left it!"

* * *

"His name was Technus?" Sam asked, curiously.

"Yeah. He can control technology, or so he says, and can also make electricity, supposedly...he was a bit tough with that staff thing, though." Danny shrugged, biting into his burger.

Tucker admitted, "Sounds like a cool ghost for once! I wonder if I can get my hands on that electric staff or whatever it is..." He looked thoughtful.

Sam ignored him, "Wait...didn't you capture him?"

Danny sighed, "I didn't have _time_. There was an explosion and my dad was coming down...I could just de-transform and be in middle of a huge mess! He'd totally ground me for the rest of my life! Besides, I...sorta' forgot." He smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. Tucker burst into laughter, almost falling out his seat.

Sam just sighed and rolled her eyes, "You've been doing this how long, now, and you forget to capture the ghost? Seriously?"

"Hey, give me a break! I was annoyed, ok? That staff hurt!" Danny shuddered.

"Sorry." Sam smiled sympathetically, "At least you 'temporarily' defeated him, right?"

"Hopefully...I wonder where he is, now?" Danny frowned thoughtfully.

* * *

In the corner of the Fentons' lab, there was a box of the pieces from the Fenton Weasel, which were covered in green ecto-goop. Blue electricity suddenly formed from the pieces, going up into the air and reforming Technus, who shook his head tiredly. That ghost boy defeated him, but only temporarily! Now, Technus would get his revenge, and take over the world!

Of course, that ghost boy was not to be underestimated…

Technus frowned in thought. This labs technology would help…but there wasn't enough to make one suit. And he couldn't take apart that Ghost Portal or he'd be stuck here! So, Technus went intangible and phased through the roof of the lab.

He had technology to possess…

* * *

Danny, meanwhile, sipped his orange soda, when Dash suddenly stalked over. The blonde jock angrily hit Danny on the back of the head, causing the halfa to cry out in surprise and drop his soda, which fell to the ground. Danny blinked down at it…and glared at Dash angrily, "Hey!"

"Listen up, Fenton! I don't like doing this…but your _sister_ made me do it…" Dash sighed and pulled out a piece of paper, handing it to Danny.

Danny read it aloud, "'Da Dash Bash'? Um, Dash? Are you familiar with the chatspeak term…W-T-F?"

Dash blinked dumbly, "What does that spell? Wutef?"

"…Never mind."

"Anyway," Dash frowned, "this is the only way I could get her to go out with me, so you better come to the party, Fentonowski! I didn't like it, but I _had_ to invite you. Be at my place tonight, 'k, _loser_?" He walked off after another venom-filled glare.

"Fentonowski?" Danny blinked. He looked at his friends with wide-eyed, "Had to?" He looked down at his invitation. "Invite? His place? Tonight?" He slowly began to smile, "_Party_?" He slowly began rocking back and forth (left and right, actually), breathing shallowly.

"What's with him?" Tucker asked, confused.

Sam rolled her eyes and sighed, "He's nervous."

Danny suddenly shouted, "NERVOUS? I'M NOT NERVOUS! WHAT GAVE YOU THAT IDEA!? Oh my God, I have to go shopping! I can't go to a party like _this_!" He dashed off.

Tucker remarked, dryly, "We've lost him, huh?"

Sam sighed. "Unfortunately, yes. He's never been invited to anything, so he acts like this every time he comes in contact with something that vaguely hints he might become popular."

Yes, it's true. Though Danny was a quarter-goth boy who hated the popular kids, he was still an average teen under that and, if the chance came up, he would jump at it to become popular. Of course, he always told himself he would never abandon his friends, but…he had never came this _close_ before! Danny happily ran into the bathrooms and punched his fists into the air, "Whoohoo! Go Fenton, go Fenton, go Fenton…speaking of 'going'…_I'm goin' ghost_!" Danny quickly morphed; two light green rings encircled his waist, one moving up and the other moving down, transforming him into Phantom.

The ghost boy phased through the roof and flew loop-da-loops as he laughed. His destination? The central hub of all teenagerdom…

The mall.

* * *

Technus was in the form of pure electricity as he travelled through the power lines of Amity Park. He had a very effective idea: he would find some of the most advanced computer-technology and overshadow it. Using said computer, he would be able to call upon all the technology from the town to himself in order to create a very powerful body armor! With the very powerful body, he could take over the world and all it's inhabitants!

…You weren't supposed to know that…

The technopathic ghost frowned to himself, reforming a solid body as he looked around. He mused, "Where can I find some technology that I could effectively _use to take over the world_!?...I wasn't supposed to say that aloud…gosh darn it!" Technus shook his head. "No matter…"

The technology-loving ghost froze and went invisible when he saw Phantom fly by. _'He didn't notice me, did he?' _Technus thought worriedly.

Luckily, the ghost boy did not notice Technus, who was not in range of the halfa's 'ghost sense'.

Technus sighed in relief, regaining visibility. _'That was close…hm…perhaps the ghost child will lead me to my goal?' _So, with that thought on mind, the technopath quickly followed after our favorite half-ghostly hero.

* * *

"Man, the mall closes soon!"

Phantom landed in between two vehicles in front of the mall. Out of anyone's—except Technus'—view, Phantom let two light green rings appear around his waist. One moved up and the other moved down. Phantom was now gone, Danny Fenton in his place as he walked out from in between the two vehicles. With a smile, the ghost boy ran into the mall.

'_Hm, interesting…' _Technus mused. _'It seems the ghost boy has led me to the mall. What is he doing here?' _

* * *

Technus waited patiently—he was a pretty patient ghost, after all—for Danny to come back out. Eventually, the ghost boy did leave the mall, carrying a weird white and black suit that was very cool looking. Technus was impressed.

'_The boy's taste in clothing is very…um, what do they call it…_hip_! Hm…perhaps I should follow him…' _Technus smirked and followed Danny carefully as the ghost boy hid behind a tree.

Technus watched with fascination as Danny cried out, "_I'm goin' ghost_!" Two light green rings appeared at his waist. One moved up and the other moved down, morphing Danny Fenton into Phantom.

Technus looked with slight awe, _'Hm…the ectoplasm in the halfa's transformation seems to be fairly powerful, especially for green energy. He has a lot of potential…'_

Just as Phantom was about to fly off, Technus accidently got to close; Phantom's ghostly warning system activated. He groaned, "Aw, man! Not a ghost! Oh, well…"

Technus panicked, _'He sensed me!? Fiddlesticks! Hm…wait, I know!' _He concentrated hard and a car suddenly glowed green, grew eyes and a mouth, and snarled angrily. The car gained a blue ghostly glow, and it's eyes were a crimson red. _'Perfect…'_

Phantom spun around and gasped when he saw the Ghost-Car. He then smirked, "You know, from the very few times my parents let me drive, I'm pretty good…unfortunately, I'll have to put that aside and have my first _car accident_!" He flew towards the ghostly-possessed car, clenching green energy in his hands.

The car floated into the air. People began screaming as more and more cars floated into the air, attaching to it. Soon, with the original car as the head, there was a tall 'monster car' with arms and legs hovering there.

"…Oh, God…" Phantom gulped as the car glowered down at him. The ghost boy dodged as a violet beam of energy fired from the Ghost-Car Monster's hand towards him. Phantom raised his arms and swung them, creating a round wall of energy in front of him that caught a punch from the Ghost-Car Monster's right hand.

It roared and fired twin beams of red ectoplasmic energy blasts from it's eyes. Phantom cried out as the eye ecto-blasts tore through his shield and sent him flying into the ground, creating a crater in the parking lot. He groaned in pain and sat up, holding his head painfully. Phantom blinked in surprise.

'_Hey, I stayed in ghost form…weird…' _He shook his head.

The ghost boy guessed he was getting more powerful or something. Smirking, he stood up and jumped into the air just as the Ghost-Car Monster's foot tried to stomp down on him. Phantom formed his legs into a ghostly tail as he flew up to the same height as the car-bodied monster's head.

"Come on, is that the best you can do!" Taunted Phantom with a smug smirk.

The body of cars roared angrily again and put it's 'hands' together. They glowed with green ectoplasmic energy, firing a large ecto-blast. The blast hit Phantom and sent him flipping through the air. Phantom cried out in pain; he managed to turn intangible and phase through a nearby van. Out of sight, he de-morphed into Danny Fenton.

With that, the Ghost-Car Monster then stopped glowing. It's 'head' lost it's mouth, eyes, and any other signs of it being alive…and all the cars floated gently into their places.

Danny stood up and glanced out from behind the van. He sighed with relief, "Huh…that was lucky." He smiled and walked off.

Technus watched him go with a frown. _'Hm…it seems that he is more powerful then I originally thought…not much so, but that does not matter. Strange, though, that he didn't even register one hit on my car monster, but it still fell apart in the end…ah, of course! It wasted so much energy that it was unable to hold onto it's form…hmph, that ghost child was lucky this time, but next time he won't be…I, Technus, master of technology, shall follow him and…!...Why am I thinking that?'_

* * *

Later that day, the trio were in Danny's room. Sam asked, "So, are you really goin' to that party?"

"Sure, why not? I mean, it's not like we had plans…right?" Danny asked, confused.

"Actually," Sam frowned, "we _were_ going to all hang out at my house. For the first time. Ever. Remember?"

"Hey, that kinda' rhymed!" Tucker remarked.

Danny ignored Tucker and asked, "Wait, we were going to hang out at _your_ house? But you _never_ let us hang out at your place! Ever! At all!"

Sam shrugged, "Well, I just thought that…maybe it's time, you know, that you guys…look, I just wanted to do something different for a change." She awkwardly rubbed her arm, "I mean, you know…anyway," she crossed her arms and frowned, "you should probably get going if you want to get to that party."

"Are you sure? I mean, I could—!" Danny began.

"No, no! Go!" Sam stood up and grabbed Danny by the arm pulling him out of the room. Tucker followed with a confused look on his face. Sam dragged Danny down the stairs, out the front door of FentonWorks, down the front stairs, and shoved him lightly in the direction of the halfa's motor scooter that was tied up nearby, "Go to 'Da Dash Bash'."

"…Well, ok…" Danny looked suspiciously at her. He smiled, "See ya'!" He happily ran over to his motorized scooter, unlocked it, and jumped on. It then took off, riding off the sidewalk and moving down the street at a fast pace.

"What was that all about?" Tucker asked, suspicious.

Sam sighed, "Look, I can't tell him why I've been hiding where I live from you guys…so you can't tell him, 'k?" She glared at Tucker.

Tucker winced, "Ok, ok! Jeez…wait, you're going to tell me and not Danny?"

Sam smirked, "I'll tell him eventually. Well, at the very least, you'll end up slipping up and telling him, so…anyway, come on. My house isn't that far away, actually…" She ran off.

"…Hey, wait up!" Tucker ran after; he wasn't as fit as Sam, and he didn't want to fall behind _too much_!

* * *

Danny walked up the stairs to the front door of Dash's house; he couldn't help but think he forgot something…

He gasped in realization and slapped his forehead, _'Aw, crud! I forgot the suit!' _He glanced around and transformed into Phantom, going intangible and phased through the ground. He flew quickly to his house while underground. He phased into the lab of FentonWork's, amused to see his parents trying to put the Fenton Weasel back together. The ghost boy, staying intangible, phased through the roof of the lab, then the roof of the kitchen, and finally into his room.

Phantom sighed in relief when he saw the 'cool suit'. He took it and, de-transforming, put it on while in human form. Danny jumped and, on the way up through the air, transformed quickly into Phantom again.

Phasing out, Phantom quickly flew through the wall and towards Dash's house. He smiled and landed at the front door, becoming fully visible and tangible again. Two light green rings appeared around his waist, one moving up and the other moving down, de-transforming him into Danny Fenton again. He knocked on the door.

After a pause, the door opened, with Dash standing there in a suit similar to Danny's but in his size and with a slightly different design. The blonde-haired boy blinked, "Wow, Fenton," he looked at his watch, "just on time, too!"

"Yeah, well, I thought that, if I were to ever be on time for something, it just had to be the biggest party of the year, right?" Danny smiled.

"Hm…just get in here." Dash sighed, stepping out of the way. Danny tried to enter as casually as possible. He blinked when he saw everybody wearing the same suit as his and Dash's, only in slightly different designs.

He asked, "Uh, so _everyone's_ wearing this?" The halfa motioned to his own suit.

Dash chuckled, "Well, it wasn't mandatory, but nobody wanted to be caught _not_ wearing one. Ok, Fenton, you just go and, uh, hang around the place. Is your sister coming?"

Danny frowned slightly, but managed to keep his eyes their human blue, "Uh, yeah, she should be. I actually didn't see her that much today, though…do you want me to go back and—!"

"No way, Fen-ton's o' Fun! _You_ are staying right here, got it?" Dash glowered.

"Ok, ok! Jeez…what, is my sister bribing you?" Danny paused. "She didn't promise to date you, did she!?"

"Maybe she _did_. What are _you_ gonna' do about it, Fenton?" Dash smirked.

"Listen, Dash, she's my sister. If you hurt her, I swear I'll—!" Danny began.

"Oh, Danny, you came!" A group of girls, lead by Paulina, walked over. Paulina was the one who spoke.

Danny inwardly groaned and thought, _'If there is a God…_please spare me_!' _"Paulina…" He looked at the raven-haired 'beauty' with bemusement. "Uh…hi." The most popular girl in school actually looked rather modest, but still nice. "You, uh, look nice." _'Wow, smooth, Fenton. What about Sam, you idiot?' _

As Danny forced images of Sam—one's that were clean, mind you!—into his mind, Paulina smiled at him. "You don't look so bad yourself, Fenton."

"Uh, huh…" Danny shook his head. "Hold that thought for just a moment, please." He turned to where Dash was, "Listen, Dash, Jazz is my sister. If you hurt her, I swear I'll—where'd he go!?" Danny looked around frantically.

"Um, he went out the front door when you weren't looking. Why?" Star, Paulina's best friend and 'satellite' (as Tucker called her as she always followed Paulina around), crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow in confusion. Her long blonde hair was even longer then Paulina's dark hair, and Star's olive green eyes looked almost like Phantom's, minus the glow, of course.

Danny groaned, "Oh, great. If I don't follow him, he'll hit on my sister. If I _do_ follow him, he'll do another form of hitting…and by another form, I mean punching…me! How the hell do I get into these stupid situations!" He sighed and said, casually, "Sorry, ladies, but a her—I mean…normal…average guy who hasn't done a heroic thing in his life...is never not busy to talk. So…yeah." He quickly ran out the front door.

One of the girl's remarked, "That was weird."

"At least he had a valid excuse for leaving." Star shrugged. The girls stared blankly at her. "…He had a good reason to leave." More staring; Star slapped her forehead, "He, like, had a totally cool excuse for leavin' this fab' party."

"Now you're speaking our language!" Paulina happily spoke. She and the other girls laughed and walked off. _'That Fenton kid is so weird…kinda' cute, though, I'll give him that…'_

Star shook her head, incredulous. _'Kwan's right, I probably _am_ the smartest A-lister…I don't know whether to be happy or to feel cursed…'_

* * *

Danny was glaring in determination as he rode his motorized scooter down the street, after what he recognized as Dash's car. Suddenly, the halfa's 'ghost sense' activated.

Technus, who was still stalking—I mean—following our favorite ghost boy, quickly concentrated on the closest technology nearby.

Mr. Lancer was smiling happily in hear house nearby. He thought, _'What better way to spend the day then a back shaving jamboree?' _He chuckled at his internal rhyme; he grabbed a shaver nearby, but gasped as it tore itself from his grip. The shaver got a green ghostly glow and flew out the window, breaking it in the process. Lancer sighed, _'That's what I get for living in a haunted town…'_

The shaver flew over to the invisible Technus, who smirked and aimed it with his technopathy. He gave it a 'life' of it's own, making it's only purpose as destroying Phantom. It then flew towards Danny, who was looking around in confusion.

Danny gasped when he saw the shaver flying towards his head…with it's blades much, much, much, _much_ bigger then they were supposed to be! He groaned, "Aw, crap…if I wasn't in trouble _already_…" He ducked as it barely missed his head. It's cord wrapped around him, picked him up, and slammed him into the ground.

Technus smirked, but froze. His power to control technology made him able to sense it…and he could sense a _lot_ of it coming from a nearby house. The house was rather large…and it happened to be Sam's.

Tucker looked around the mansion with awe. "This is your _house_?" He was in awe. The front entrance was like a _palace_!

Sam smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, well…wait 'till you see the basement."

Before Tucker could reply, his cell phone rang. He answered it, "'Yello?"

"_Tuck! It's me, Danny! Help! I'm on Hartman Street and I—aw, crud! I'm goin' ghost!" _There were the sounds of Danny morphing into Phantom heard. Phantom's voice was now heard, _"Please, Tuck…need help!" _

"Ok, dude! We'll be right there!" Tucker hung up and said to Sam, "Danny's in trouble—and he's right outside. He just doesn't know it." The techno-geek smirked.

Sam asked, "Should we help him?"

Tucker nodded, "He's our friend, Sam. He was excited by the party, but he still means well. That, and it's not like you can give up on him, can you?"

Sam hated to admit it, but Tucker was right. She could never stop lovi—I mean, kinda' liking Danny. She sighed, "Fine, let's go help our halfa." She smirked. The two friends ran out the front door.

Phantom dodged as the shaver tried another slash. It tried to stab his stomach, but shockingly, Phantom's upper and lower bodies split for a moment as his waist literally disappeared from all existence—not intangible or invisible or anything!—as the blade passed through. When the ghostly-shaver pulled away from where Phantom's waist should be, it reformed. The ghost boy grinned,_ 'Cool!'_

Technus was pretty impressed. _'Hmph, he won't be able to stop me once I get all the technology in that mansion!' _He phased into the Manson Mansion just as Tucker and Sam ran out the front door.

"Danny!" Sam shouted as the ghost boy was slashed in the stomach—she momentarily forgot to call him 'Phantom'.

Phantom cried out in pain, falling down…down…down onto the ground. Two light green rings formed at the halfa's waist, but he forced them to go away, keeping him in ghost form. Phantom stood up and shot a huge ecto-blast that destroyed the ghostly-shaver. He sighed in relief, but gasped as his 'ghost sense' went off again.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" An evil laugh was hear inside of Manson Mansion.

"Hey," Phantom realized, "that sounded like Technus! And he's in that large-looking house! Oh, well, it's not like it's somebody we know who lives there…I should still stop him though."

"Actually, D—Phantom…that's kinda'…my house…" Sam nervously confessed.

"…You can explain to me how that is after." Phantom's slash wounds on his stomach were now healed. He wrapped his arms around his friends, turned himself and them intangible, and flew them through the wall, finding themselves in Sam's room, where Technus was in the centre off, possessing the computer.

Sam shouted, "Hey, that thing was expensive!...Not that it matters, since I could easily buy a new one…but that's beside the point!

Technus ignored her and declared, "I, Technus, with all the advanced technology of this house—which is very, very nice, by the way!—will construct a body capable of extreme power! Then, I, Nicolai Technus, will RULE THE WORLD!" He laughed his evil laugh.

Phantom retorted, "Not on my watch, dude!" He flew forward, but the computer Technus was in slammed into his stomach, sending the ghost boy flying into the wall. Technology began flying towards him, forming into a large, sleek body until…it was a slightly large mechanical, dark black robot with some green designs.

"Now…I…will…_rule_!" Technus shouted.

"Danny, do something!" Sam begged.

"On it!" Phantom glared, but paused to add, "And it's Phantom in this form, remember?" He took off towards Technus, but was back-handed to Technus' left. Phantom went intangible, phasing into a closet.

Inside the normal looking closet was a bunch of gothic clothing…except for a picture of Danny Fenton on the back wall. Phantom raised an eyebrow at it, but shrugged and phased back out of the closet with glowing green hands. Phantom put his hands together and released a quick, but moderately powerful, ecto-blast that sent Technus into the wall.

Technus shouted, "You cannot defeat me, ghost b—oy…oy-oy…" He faltered for a moment, stammering. He shook his head and scratched his forehead in confusion, "What is _wrong_ with me?!"

Phantom looked around and saw an upgrade disk. He gasped and thought, _'The upgrade disk…Sam hasn't upgraded the Portals L system yet!' _"Oh, no you don't!" He pointed at the upgrade disk, "You are _not_ using _that_ upgrade disk to make yourself _more powerful_!"

Technus blinked and sneered, "I di-didn't think of that…pfft, tutoring…y-y-y-y-you should be a freakin' _te-teacher_!"

The ghost boy blinked and groaned, "Aw, man, not again…oh, well!" He dashed forward, legs fusing into a ghostly tail. He got the disk, but a blast of energy hit him, sending him flying into the wall. Phantom picked up what made up the blast, "Ghost toast?" Phantom chuckled at the rhyme, but quickly sprung into action again, tackling into Technus and catching the disk. He threw it to the ground and tried to blast it, but Technus hit him, causing the halfa's ecto-blast to go astray and send Tucker's beret flying.

"Hey!" Tucker protested.

"Sorry!" Phantom apologized automatically.

"Foo-foolish ghost ch-ch-ch-child! You ca-cannot stop m-m-me from ru-ruling this-this world!" Technus claimed, his system still malfunctioning his speech and movements slightly.

Phantom retorted, lamely, "Yeah, well…watch me try, then!" He fired an ecto-blast that knocked the disk out of the robots hand.

Technus glared angrily and cannons replaces his hands. Beams of violet energy shot from them. Phantom raised a round shield of green energy which absorbed the attack. Phantom dropped the shield and flew at Technus with a punch. Technus simply backhanded the ghost boy flying in between his human friends. Technus laughed evilly, "MUHAHAHAHAHA! You ca-can't even sto-stop me wh-when I'm _not_ upgraded!" He picked up the disk and inserted it into the slot on his chest.

Phantom gasped, "NO!" He flew forward and attempted an awesome-looking jump kick. It probably would have been really effective—had Technus not raised a wall of red ecto-energy, which caused Phantom to kick it instead. Phantom brought his other foot up so he was 'standing' on the wall, then back-flipped off of the red ectoplasm just as it faded away.

Technus smiled as the upgrade was now complete! "Hmph, I'm glad I ran Portals L instead of XL, or I wouldn't have downloaded it so fast! I mean, the fact XL is new means it should be faster, but it isn't, of _course_." He snorted.

The halfa hero ignored Technus' mini-rant on new computer operating systems and he attempted a punch. Technus caught it easily and released a powerful shock of violet ectoplasmic electricity. Phantom cried out in pain as he was thrown to the ground in front of his friends.

Phantom begged them, putting his hands together and shaking them up and down, "Guys, you gotta' help me!"

"I dunno'…" Sam frowned thoughtfully. "Why not ask some of your popular friends for help?"

"Sam, what are you"—the goth girl nudged Tucker—"_oh_, uh, I mean…yeah! Why should we help you if you have the jocks on your side?"

"Are you guys _nuts_? Those guys aren't my friends!" Phantom stood up, waving his arms; behind him, Technus was speaking his plans of world domination aloud, oblivious to the trio at the moment. "In fact, I was leaving that party to go stop Dash from harassing my sister...but, um, I'm sorry for ditching you guys, anyway." Phantom rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

Sam sighed, "I guess we can forgive you…" Tucker nodded in agreement.

Phantom smiled, "Thanks, guys."

"Hey! Are you _ignoring me_!?" Technus shouted angrily.

"No." Phantom turned to the technopath and released a green beam of energy that hit Technus in the chest, knocking the suit back. Technus glared as Phantom added, "It's kinda' hard to ignore someone who talks non-stop…"

"Silence!" Technus shouted, "Fine, ghost child…if you continue to be persistent, let us finish this battle in the ultimate fight…to the death!"

"Um, dude, you're a ghost." Phantom pointed out, "You can't really die…I think…"

"Actually, naïve ghost child, us ghosts can be destroyed…not that it matters, as you shall never even come close to destroying _me_!" Technus sneered and went intangible, floating through the wall, a jetpack appearing on his back as he dashed off.

Phantom shouted, "Hey, get back here!" He went intangible, phased through the wall, and chased after the mechanical menace.

Sam ran out of the room, as did Tucker. They had to catch up to Phantom; they knew he would need some assistance. When didn't he need at least a little help?

* * *

Phantom slammed both feet into Technus, sending the mechanical voice into the ground. The ghost teen spoke, "I won't let you take over the world!"

Technus snorted, "Oh, really? How are you going to stop me, hm?" He sneered, "I am much too powerful!" Red beams shot from his eyes and collided with Phantom's stomach, sending him flying. The ghost boy hit the wall, groaning in pain. Instead of sliding down the wall, he was able to stick to it. _'Weird…' _He didn't even need to focus his flying powers, he just had to focus on the wall.

Phantom shook his head and pointed at Technus, "I'm ending this, once and for all!" He bent his knees underneath him, braced his feet on the wall, and jumped off of it, flying through the air with his legs fusing into a ghostly tail.

"As if!" Technus retorted, his 'stomach' (a clothes dryer) opened up. Phantom, unable to stop, ended up inside of it. The door shut and Phantom screamed as he began spinning inside. Technus laughed manically as the door of his chest opened and the halfa teen was sent flying through the air. Phantom went intangible and phased through the wall, finding himself in Jazz's room. The redhead looked up from her book and gaped at him.

"Uh, s-sorry!" Phantom stood up and smiled nervously, "…By the way, you know Dash Baxter? He's, um, kinda' at the front door, so…just…thought I'd warn you…so…your…brother didn't have to…yeah…I'm gone." The ghost teen faded into intangibility and flew through the wall.

Jazz glanced out the window to see Dash, of course, at the front door. She sighed and smiled a little at the wall Phantom just phased through. She whispered softly, "Thanks, little bro'." She went to answer the door—if only just to slam it in Dash's face.

Phantom tackled into Technus, slamming him into…Dash's car. The blonde jock gaped at them in shock. Phantom glanced at him, meaning Technus was able to catch him off guard with a punch. The ghost teen slammed into the wall, hitting the ground painfully. Dash asked, "Wh-who...are y-you?"

"Phantom. Don't forget it." The halfa responded darkly, standing up and glaring at Technus.

"And I am Technus, ghostly technopath and electricity guru! Watch as I take over the world with me electronic fury! WHO'S YOUR DADDY!!"

"Dude, you are so lame." Phantom rolled his eyes. He flew up to Technus' head and said, "I mean, seriously, 'who's your daddy'? What the hell is that!? If you're going to be in this business of super-villains I need to defeat, can you at least talk like somebody in the _FREAKIN' TWENTY-FIRST CENTURY_!!" Phantom's eye twitched angrily as he angrily shook a finger at Technus, who stared at him with wide eyes.

When the door of FentonWorks opened, Dash shouted at Jazz, "You are so not worth being in danger like this!" He ran off screaming. Jazz frowned, a little hurt.

Phantom, up in the air, had his own problems. He dodged as Technus tried to punch. The technopathic ghost snarled, "How dare you doubt my hip and snazzy personality!"

"I'll show _you_ 'hip' and 'snazzy'!" Phantom retorted, firing beams of green energy from both hands. The ecto-blasts sent Technus onto his back, luckily not hitting a building. Jazz, meanwhile, was watching from inside FentonWorks, making sure nobody would see her looking out from the window.

"GAH!" Technus stood up angrily as weapons folded out from his body, "PREPARE TO BE DESTROYED!" All the weapons fired at once; the attacks all hit each other, causing a massive explosion of red ecto-energy. Phantom couldn't help but notice that the attacks that had fired from Technus' weapons had all been either green, blue, or violet, but the combination of them all made a red explosion. Of course, that wasn't the first thought on his mind. The first thought was him registering the pain of the huge explosion.

Phantom cried out in pain, hitting the ground painfully. Once he was on his back, only half-conscious, two light green rings formed at his waist, one moving up and the other moving down, de-transforming him into Danny Fenton.

Jazz winced. _'I hope nobody saw that…'_

"Ugh, I hope no-one saw that…" Danny grumbled, sitting up. He stared in fear as Technus' right foot slammed into the ground at his left. Technus' left foot then landed on Danny's right. Instinctively, Danny somehow managed to force himself into ghost form, the light green rings being somewhat painful, but it was worth it; he was able to go intangible at the last moment, phasing into the ground just as Technus tried to stomp on him.

"Get back here, child!" Technus shouted.

"If you insist…!" Phantom phased up through the ground and ecto-blasted Technus in the head, disorientating him to the point where a simple kick knocked him over. Phantom then was surprised when his friends rode up on their motor scooters. "Sam! Tuck!"

"Da—Phantom, can you get that disk out of Technus for me? Then maybe I can hack into his systems!" Tucker shouted.

"On it!" Phantom nodded seriously, turning to Technus. Green spectral energy surged to live in his fists just as Technus recovered.

Technus taunted, "Ha! You cannot harm me! This body has a healing factor, something that not many ghosts have!"

Phantom frowned. He didn't know his healing factor was that unique. It just seemed pretty…normal. Then again, being a halfa seemed to mean he had more of the rarer ghost powers…so he wasn't that surprised. Shaking his head, he spoke, "Yeah, well, at least _I_ don't need a suit for that power!" He smirked.

"What! That's impossible! How could _you_ have a healing power!?" Technus angrily fired a sharp-looking disk that made a cut in Phantom's arm, trying to see if Phantom would heal it. To the technopath's shock, the cut healed within seconds. Phantom winced a little at first, but smiled when the pain faded away after a few moments. "...!" Technus was speechless.

"Take a picture, techno-jerk, maybe it'll last longer!" Taunted Phantom, aiming a hand that glowed with green ghostly energy. However, instead of firing a blast, he used the fact Technus was distracted to use his telekinesis to forcefully remove the upgrade disk from Technus' chest.

"What—hey! Give that back!" Technus angrily demanded as Phantom held the disk up smugly.

"Oh, sorry! You didn't say the magic word!" Phantom retorted, quickly melting the disk with ecto-energy.

Technus screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Phantom then smiled at Tucker, "Well?"

"Got it!" Tucker gave him a thumbs up. He pressed a few buttons and, with that, Technus' suit suddenly powered down. Technus phased out of it and the suit fell into pieces, revealing all the technology it had been made up of.

"No! I will not let you defeat me, Technus, the king of—!" Technus began.

"Long winded-introductions and failure speeches!" Phantom interjected, activating the Fenton Thermos and sucking Technus inside. Capping the white and green ghost-not-soup holder, Phantom smirked to himself, letting himself change back into Danny Fenton. He winced, holding his stomach painfully as he dropped the thermos on the ground. Luckily, it didn't land on the 'release' button.

Sam asked, concerned, "Danny? You ok?"

Danny nodded, "Yeah, I think so."

The goth girl glared angrily, "Good! Then I hope your little healing ability works well in your human form, 'cause you're gonna' get it!" She began chasing Danny.

"Hey, I thought you guys forgave me! Oh, come on! Sam, please! OW! That hurt! _I'm goin' ghost!_!" Danny quickly transformed just as Sam attempted to side-kick his ankle. The goth girl was surprised when Phantom's foot and the rest of his body detached from each other, her foot passing through harmlessly. "Ha!" Phantom grinned, but it faded when Sam held up the thermos. "Oh, crud."

"Relax, I'm not _that_ cruel." Sam chuckled, rolling her eyes. Phantom sighed in relief and, de-morphing into Danny Fenton, landed beside her. "Besides, I forgive you. You just were excited for the party."

"Yeah, well, I shouldn't have ditched you guys. I promise I'll never do that again, ever." Danny smiled, "So, uh…what should we do now?"

"Party in the Op-center!" Tucker shouted, pointing up at the Fenton Emergency Operation Centre on the roof. The techno-geek happily ran into FentonWorks, went up stairs, and climbed the ladder into the Op-Centre.

Sam shrugged, "Well, we don't have anything better to do." She smiled as Tucker used the Op-Centre's technology to play a CD. It played slow music that was ok in both the ghost boy's and goth girl's opinions. Sam looked at Danny shyly, "So, uh…dance?"

Danny blinked, "Well, ok, but I must warn you, I haven't improved since the last time we danced!"

"At least this time you don't have to worry about me turning into a dragon." Sam quipped. The two laughed, but began dancing. Tucker watched this from the Op-Centre, a smile playing his lips.

"Lovebirds. Even after having a little fight. I seriously don't get why they don't just date already…" Unfortunantly, he forgot to turn of the microphone.

"We heard that, Tucker!

**END CHAPTER**

Notes/Trivia

Danny had enough money for a 'cool' suit for Dash's party already. Why? His parents are getting rather rich since ghosts are seen as real now…

The show never directly said that Sam told Danny that she was rich, though it was assumed she did, so…

I think this is Star's debut for this story…if you've read my profile, you'd see summaries for some future chapters that include Star as pretty important. Though, I might give her more appearances and small roles other then those, so be ready for 'em!

Speaking of Star, I am a firm believer that she is one of the smartest of the popular girls. Which is saying a lot of the A-list girls in the DP universe, I must say! Even in general our favorite female minor!character is really smart. I know, this is useless trivia…or is it? Also, I made Amazing!Star's eyes the same color as Phantom's…why? Oh, it'll be important, trust me…

…Once again, speaking of Star, she and Kwan are already dating by this time. She mentioned him with her thoughts here. Kwan, like his canon self, isn't all that bad underneath. Star is the same, by the way…

Not much else to say, really. I personally love the fight scenes between Phantom and Technus the most, as Phantom is beginning to improve in his fighting skills.

By the way, the street Sam lives on is 'Hartman street'…as in Butch Hartman, the creator of Danny Phantom. In case you're wondering, FentonWorks is on 'Butch Street'. Heh. As for Tucker…um, I'll think of his street's name eventually.

I wanted to include some telekinesis, so I had Phantom use it to forcefully remove the upgrade disk from Technus.

If you mix green, blue, and violet energy (or at least two of those) together, you can make red ecto-energy.

Technus revealed that a healing factor is a rare ghost power. In fact, the technopathic ghost can only have a healing factor if he's in one of those suits.

Ghost Bio:** Technus: **An evil ghost who can control technology and can also create pure electricity. Not much different from the show, as he wants to take over the world and stuff. He does not underestimate Phantom unless Technus himself thinks that he is more powerful then usual (like if he has a new really powerful suit or something); still, Technus can be a little arrogant at times. Like in the show, Technus shouts his plans to the sky sometimes, a habit he won't get out of…or will he? Nevertheless, Technus isn't powerless without technology, especially with his electro-staff (which _is_ in the show: his debut in Attack of the Killer Garage Sale and much later in Secret Weapons…then…never, since Skulker stole it from Technus in the latter episode…and Technus didn't really need it as his new 2.0 form can make electricity on his own). Anyway, Technus will make more appearances then he did in the show—or, at least, he'll be _mentioned_ more. In fact, Skulker mentioned Technus in the hunter-ghost's debut chapter…remember that? It wasn't something Skulker said aloud or directly-thought, but it was mentioned in my narration…

Ghost Powers Introduced: technopathy (Technus only), body splitting (when Phantom's waist split apart to let the blades of Lancer's shaver go through him _and_ later when Sam tried to kick his ankles, which vanished in the same manner), wall walking (you know, from the episodes Teacher of the Year, Public Enemies, and much later in Forever Phantom? Yeah. Well, I noticed Phantom also sticks his back to walls in a way, so this power was introduced somewhat when Phantom was against the wall in the final fight with Technus. Yeah. I noticed this in the show when I watched Flirting with Disaster, one of my favorite of the Season 2 episodes)

_**Here's a question for the readers: are my fight scenes ok? I personally think they're the best part about my stories, but…what do you guys think?**_


End file.
